Becoming a Cullen
by KaitieEM
Summary: Carlisle and Esme take in one last foster child: 17 year old Bella Swan. Timid, reserved and in desperate need of some nurturing, will living with the Cullen's be just what she needs?
1. Chapter 1

I watched the suds disappear down the drain as I finished the dishes. I double checked that Mike's food was being kept warm in the oven for him, ready to eat. Just as I was about to retreat to my room hoping for an uneventful night, I heard the pitter patter of small feet approaching.

"What are you doing out of bed Jakie?" I asked him, trying to keep the edge out of my voice. Mike would be home any minute now, I needed to get Jake back in bed and out of eyesight.

"I'm thirsty, can I have some milk Bella?" He was rubbing his eyes and he looked adorably sleepy in his ninja turtle pjs.

"Sure honey," I said as I headed towards the fridge to grab the milk. Just as I turned, I saw Jake reaching for a glass but before I could stop him he made a swipe for it, managing to send it plummeting to the floor. Shit, this wasn't good. I saw his lower lip start to tremble.

"It's fine Jake, just don't move. We don't want you to cut your feet sweetie." I made my way over to him carefully navigating the dispersed glass and lifted him out of the danger zone. I immediately started to clean it up but it didn't matter because I heard the door slam shut and Mike's heavy footsteps fast approaching.

"Run to your room now, shut the door and hide like we practised." I told him urgently.

"But Bella…"

"Go." I said sternly. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Jake disappear around the corner. That relief was short lived as I was met with Mike's sneer, which turned to a feral snarl as he noticed the broken glass.

"What the fuck is that?"

"I'm really sorry Mike. I was cleaning up and it just slipped out of my hands." He took a step towards me, backing me into the corner of the kitchen.

"This is how you repay me for taking you into my home, providing for you when no one else wanted you. You destroy my fucking property." He emphasised his last statement with a stinging slap to my cheek. And so it began, punishing blows delivered across my body, one after the other. I went to my happy place, keeping every cry of pain from slipping out. I didn't want Jake to hear and I didn't want to give Mike the satisfaction. I was brought back to the present by a particularly hard punch to my rib, I felt it splinter and all of a sudden it was hard to breath. I looked to Mike's face and panicked, there was something different, he looked craze. Holy shit, he wasn't stopping.

"Mike please," I choked out. I was consumed with burning, pain radiated across my body. He was spitting out angry words, nothing he was saying made any sense.

"You think you can fucking leave me Jess, I own you." He stopped the beating only to start tugging at my shirt. Holy fuck, he thought I was his ex, he was going to rape me. I could barely move and my breathing was getting shallower. If I was going to make a move it would have to be now. I eyed my surroundings, I saw the kitchen knives on the counter across from me and knew that it was my only option. As his hands fumbled at my jeans, I kneed him with as much strength as I could and lunged for the kitchen knife. From the reflection of the kitchen window I saw him charge at me and I turned. His eyes widened in shock as the knife penetrated his chest.

"Holy fuck," I screamed as he slid to the floor, knife protruding from his chest still. Oh my God, I stabbed him. What's going to happen to Jake? Spots were clouding my vision as the adrenaline wore off and the immensity of my injuries took hold. I knew I had to call for help first, I stumbled towards the home phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency." I heard the voice of the operator.

"I stabbed him, please I need help." I wheezed.

"Who did you stab miss?"

"My foster father, he wouldn't stop. Please send help."

"What is your location?" I choked out my address and then the darkness took hold.

"Miss, miss can you hear me?" Pain, unbearable pain. I could feel someone prodding me and I wanted to scream at them to stop.

"Multiple fractures, shit I think she has a punctured lung Frank."

"Fucker really did a number on her, how's he doing?" Please say not dead, please.

"Lucky, missed any vital organs, he's stable. Will need surgery to remove the knife."

"Help me inflate her right lung?" I felt a stabbing pain, followed by blessed relief as I could take in some air.

"There you are sweetheart, just take a breath. You're going to be fine."

"Jake, get Jake." The EMTs brow crinkled in confusion.

"Who's Jake sweetheart?"

"My foster brother, he's five and hiding in his closet. It would normally be over by now and I would tuck him in, he's probably really scared." I started trying to sit up to get to him.

"Hey, stop. You've got some nasty injuries, you need to stay still. Frank here will go get him, okay." I nodded, lying back.

"First door on the right." Frank gave me a small smile and headed upstairs. I saw police officers documenting the scene, another pair of EMTs taking Mike away.

"Hi, I'm Officer Janko, you must be Bella."

"Not now officer, she's in no state to be answering any questions. Has someone called social services yet?"

"Yep, their case workers are on the way." He asserted. No, no, no, I can't do this again, another home. I'm going to be separated from Jake. How am I going to make sure he's okay? As I was about to protest, I saw Jake being carried in by Frank kicking and screaming.

"Bella, I want Bella. Pwease." His little formed quaked with the force of his sobs. I reached out for him, aching to soothe him.

"She's right here little man, my partner is just helping her feel better." As he focused enough to see me, he only got more hysterical when he saw my battered form.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him mad, I just wanted milk." He broke free from Frank's grip and charged towards me. I winced as his little form hurtled into me. I heard the EMT curse under his breath and move to pull Jake back. I stopped him, desperate for the comfort of Jakie in my arms unsure of when I'll get to hold him again, if ever.

"Sshh, shhh, sweetie. It's wasn't your fault, you didn't make Mike angry, he already was." I said smoothing down his hair.

"But he hurt you, he should have hurt me." God it killed me a five year old was saying that to me.

"No, no, no. What did I tell you about me being hurt?"

"Mike's bruises don't hurt you. You only hurt if I hurt."

"Exactly honey, so are you hurting?" I asked him giving him my best attempt at a smile.

"No."

"Then I'm not hurting." I looked up, suddenly aware of the fact that we weren't alone. Infact along with the two EMTs, there were several police officers and my caseworker. Emily Smith had been my case worker for a while now and she was giving me a disapproving look. I knew why, I should have contacted her sooner, reported Mike but I loved Jakie and I didn't want to loose him.

"Alright, we need to take Bella to the hospital now little man to get her all patched up." His grip on me tightened making me groan. Jake started getting hysterical again and refused to let me go, so the officer from earlier stepped forward and picked him up, taking him out of the room. It was the final straw of the day and I felt myself also getting hysterical. What if that is the last time I see Jake. The EMT noted my accelerating heart rate and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"We're just going to give some pain relief sweetheart, try to relax." Try to relax, right. I felt like laughing, God I missed my parents. I felt the drugs taking affect and swam into unconsciousness.

Authors Note: So this is a chapter for a new story I've been brainstorming about. Please review and let me know whether I should continue with this fanfic story.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up to the sterile hospital smell and the mechanical beeping of my monitors. I tried to sit up, stopping abruptly as pain tore through my body.

"I wouldn't advise that." A nurse chuckled, pressing a speaker on the wall, requesting my doctor.

"You have a lot of people waiting to speak to you." I grimaced, knowing I would have to speak to the police and a pissed off Emily. Noticing my discomfort she rushed to assure me no guests until I was ready.

"Thank you, but I would really like to hear how my foster brother Jake is." She nodded at me as my doctor and case worker walked in.

"Miss Swan, how are you feeling? I'm Dr Gerandy." He asked whilst examining wounds and shining a light in my eyes.

"I've felt better," I whispered.

"You should have called me the minute he laid a hand on you. Did you think I wouldn't help you?" Emily asked pulling her hair.

"Emily I'm sorry. It's just it wasn't bad at the beginning, a slap here and there. That happens most places whether you want to accept that or not but after his girlfriend left him it just snowballed. I was already so attached to Jake and I swear Mike never touched him I made sure of it. I just didn't want to loose him, I could protect him when he was with me. I'm sorry." I cried, feeling guilty. I felt Emily grip my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Shush now Bella, I'm not really upset with you. I'm angry at myself for not picking up on it sooner. You shouldn't have had to take any beatings and I promise you, you won't have to in your next home."

"Next home, with Jake right. You're not going to separate us?" The doctor and Emily shared a glance and I knew Jake wouldn't be going with me.

"Emily please." I sobbed out. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Bella, my hands are tied. It's hard enough to get blood related siblings placed together, let alone you and Jake. I promise you the family I have lined up for him are great though, they have a little boy a similar age. They're loving, hardworking people who can offer him a stable home life and I'm sure they'll let you keep in contact." I wanted to find Jake and chain myself to him, stomp my feet, scream about the unfairness of the world. But I know it would be no use and if Emily is confident that this family will be good for Jake, then how can I deny him his chance at a family? He's still young enough to have a new family and make some childhood memories.

"I'm happy for him."

"I'm working on your placement, I have a family in mind. Wherever you end up Bella, you need to know the occasional slap here and there isn't exceptable. I will find you a home." Emily isn't the first to promise me that but at seventeen I'm no longer cute. The people taking in an older child are statistically more likely looking for a childminder for their younger kids or for the government cheque, than for an addition to the family portrait. I saw Emily sigh and give me a sad smile as she headed out to fill out some paperwork.

"Well I've finished my assessment so I'm guessing you'd like to hear about your injuries. You sustained two broken ribs, one which punctured your lung. You have a fracture of the left wrist and several contusions to the face. You're severely dehydrated and malnourished, you're underweight and have lots of bruising. How's the pain?"

"Fine," I muttered, wishing Emily was back in the room. I've never been an outgoing individual but my experiences have left me even more reserved and distrusting of people, particularly strangers of the adult male variety. Obviously, I know that not all men are evil, they just have the capacity to inflict the most pain.

"Please don't hide your pain from us, we can't make you comfortable if you don't tell us the truth. On a scale of 1 to 10?"

"7" I uttered, it was more an 8 but I didn't want the drugs, they made me sleepy and I needed to find out more about Jake's new family and when he's leaving. Leaving, just the thought made my heart clench and my airway close up.

"Well, if you change your mind and want some medication to help you just call the nurse. It's important we get you on an appropriate diet, to aid with weight gain. Nurse Anne will be bringing you your meal and protein shake shortly I believe."

"Thanks," I whispered. He gave me a nod and a pat on the leg before exiting to see other patients. I tried not to wallow in self pity but there is nothing worse than the wait for the new placement because despite what you were being removed for, a part of you recognises things can always get worse. My somber thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, Officer Janko and his partner.

"Hi Bella, how you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Sure kid," he smirked, not taking my white lie for a second.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I looked around nervously, clearing my throat. Emily came back into the room, pulling a chair to sit down at my bedside.

"It has to be done Bella but we can stop whenever you need to." Emily assured me. I saw her pull out a tape recorder, along with a note pad and pen.

"So can you tell us about last night Bella? Take your time and try to give as much detail as possible." He gave me an encouraging smile. I recounted the evening to them: the broken glass, the angry words, the pummeling of fists, the knife and the call for help.

"And this wasn't the first time he had been violent?" Officer Janko followed up.

"No, Mike would more often than not come home after his shift drunk and on a good day slap me but on others like last night would beat me."

"Has he ever touched Jake?" My anger flared at that.

"No, I would never let him hurt Jake. You think I wouldn't have called Emily if Jake was unsafe?" Officer Janko looked at me sadly.

"It isn't any more okay for him to have hit you. You're also a child Bella, who was protecting you?" I chose to ignore his statement and take it as a rhetorical question. I could take it, Jakie in those little ninja turtle PJs, I couldn't stomach the thought of a mark on that child.

"I'm sorry this is a sensitive question but we have to ask. When you were found the EMTs reported your blouse was torn open and your jeans unbuckled. There seemed to be no evidence of a sexual assault according to your doctors. However, has Mike Newton ever sexually assaulted you during your time with him?" Emily squeezed my hand tightly.

"No he never raped me, he was delusional last night. He called me Jessica, his ex and then started to try to take my clothes off as I told you but I stopped him."

"Yes you did and we're all grateful you did Bella. You were very brave and extremely selfless the way you cared for Jake."

"Am I going to get in trouble?" I bit my lip nervously, I know it was self defense but I stabbed a man.

"Trouble?"

"I stabbed him."

"You used appropriate force to defend yourself against an assault. Please don't worry about that, you won't be in any trouble. Concentrate on recovering and settling in at your new home."

"One last question, I promise. Dr Gerandy informed us you are underweight and malnourished. We understand completely if it's just stress but was Mike involved in any way?"

"He took away my dinner most nights as punishment. You know, saying he allowed me to stay under his roof and I wasn't pulling my weight or something."

"I'm sorry, that will be all for today Bella. We'll be pressing charges and contact you later with more details, you will most likely have to testify." I nodded my head, the emotional toll of reliving last night and the pain of my injuries worsening, making me wish I'd taken Dr Gerandy's up on his offer of pain relief.

"How's Jake?"

"He's okay, shaken up and desperate to see you but okay." I nodded.

"When is he going to his new home?" I asked without making eye contact.

"Two days."

"Two days," I squeaked.

"You can say your goodbyes later today but remember you can phone him and email him."

"It won't be the same."

"I'm sorry Bella, get some rest and I'll bring him in later. It's the best I can do." As Emily left, I felt a creeping darkness seeping into my bones. Before, the despair could take hold, I pressed the call button hoping for a pharmaceutical reprieve.

Carlisle POV

I held up the X-Rays to the light relieved that it was a clean break. I would be able to cast the young boy and send him home to rest. I walked out to give his worried mother the good news.

"Mrs Walker, Chris has a clean break so just a cast will do fine, we should have him home within the hour." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Oh thank goodness." She responded smoothing his hair.

"Now what colour would you like your cast Chris?" I asked pointing out his options.

"Blue."

"Good choice," I gave him a wink and a piece of candy. I finished plastering his arm and then headed for my lunch break in my office, notifying the ER staff to page me if needed. I should call Esme see how her day is going, God she looked beautiful this morning. I felt my lips pull up into a grin as I pictured her sleeping form lit up by the morning sun. My daydreaming was interrupted by the shrill ring of my office phone.

"Dr Cullen speaking." I answered.

"Hi Mr Cullen, this is Emily Smith from social services." I sighed heavily.

"I know, I wouldn't be calling if I wasn't desperate." She was quick to defend.

"Of course Ms Smith, please continue."

"I know you have a full house, but if you would consider fostering one more child, I have a girl in desperate need of a home to recover in. I know you are wonderful people and have a loving family which is just what she needs and I could relax knowing she's in safe hands."

"A girl you said, do you mind giving me her back story."

"Of course, of course. Her name's Bella Swan, she's seventeen years old. An only child of Renee and Charlie Swan who died in a car accident when she was eleven. Since then she's bounced from home to home having unfortunately encountered abuse. She's just been removed from her current placement after a brutal assault by her foster father and is hospitalised at the moment." Poor kid, so young and already she's learnt how tough this world can be.

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad, two broken ribs, a punctured lung, a fractured wrist, contusions, lots of bruising and underweight."

"God." I uttered in disgust, how anyone could do that to a child… I shook my head, that is a route there is no point going down.

"Yeah, you know why he went off on her this time?"

"That wasn't the first time he had beaten her then?"

"No it was on going abuse but this time her five year old foster brother, also a resident broke a glass and she said she did it, to protect him. Despite how violent her foster father was, that boy was better cared for than most children, perfectly healthy and a hand was never laid on him because of Bella." This is what amazes me about children, just how resilient they are. Despite everything she had been through, Bella had still managed to care enough to protect someone more vulnerable than she was. I'd have to talk to Esme but I'm pretty confident she will be on board faster than I can utter Bella Swan.

"Tell me more about her Ms Smith."

"Please call me Emily," I could hear the relief in her voice, she knew she had me hook, line and sinker.

"Carlisle."

"I'll forewarn you Bella is timid and reserved but I know that isn't anything that can't be fixed with a bit of nurturing and a solid foundation beneath her feet. She's very intelligent, great at school and loves to read. Extremely compassionate and loyal to those she cares about, you should see her with Jake. She was being treated by the EMTs, had to have been in incredible pain but she let Jake squeeze her and comforted him whilst putting on a smile. To summarise she's a sweet girl that needs to be shown she can trust adults, adult males in particular. I'll send you over the report but it seems as though her step father on this occasion attempted to sexually assault her." I felt my fists clench and anger ripple in waves at the repulsive thought of someone breaking the trust they'd been given to care for a child so horrendously.

"She sounds like an inspirational young woman and as much as I'd love to give a determinant yes I won't move forward without discussing it with my wife and children first."

"Of course, Carlisle. I'll send you over her file immediately and you can get back to me with your decision. I know I've put you on the spot and as much as I'd love to place her with your family, if you feel it isn't what's best for your family I'll completely understand and find her another home."

"Thank you Emily, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

"Great, she'll have to remain hospitalised for a few more days anyway. Bye Carlisle."

"Bye now." I sat back in my chair, raking my hand through my hair. I couldn't imagine turning her away, knowing what she's been through, I hoped everyone would be receptive to the idea of another sister. We have the space, the money and the time for another child. The sound of my fax machine printing snapped me out of my thoughts and I headed over to get a look at my possible future daughter. I picked up the first document that held a recent photo of her. She was very pretty, brown doe eyes, mahogany hair and a gentle expression. I felt protective of her instantly, the same reaction I had to all our other adoptive children. My stomach recoiled as photos started printing from the attack. Her face was littered with scrapes and bruises, hooked up to monitors, she looked so vulnerable. Paternal fury radiated off me and I knew I wouldn't be able to work the rest of my shift, I needed to talk to Esme. I talked to the on call attending arranging cover and picked up the rest of Bella's file heading home.

"Carlisle, what are you doing home so early?" Esme asked as she wrapped her arms around my waist. She felt the tension in my body and her eyes snapped up to mine in concern.

"What's wrong, are the children okay?"

"Shh, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Everything's fine."

"Okay, then what has you riled up?"

"Emily Smith, a social worker called me and sent me a file of a girl."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh, I'd really like for you to take a look at it with me. Of course, I said we'd have to discuss it as a family first before any decisions were made."

"You know I'll look at it. How old is she?"

"Seventeen." Esme nodded, grasping my hand and pulling me down onto the couch.

"That's good, she'd fit in with the others then." Exactly, what I'd considered. I pulled out her file and placed it on the coffee table, before I opened it I wanted to give Esme warning, I know this would hit close to home.

"Before I open it, you should know she isn't coming from a happy household and has suffered abuse at the hands of her foster father."

"How bad?" She looked at me with those stunning eyes, currently swimming with worry. I wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"Bad, she's currently in hospital after an assault yesterday." She squeezed my hand giving me the go ahead, I flipped open the file and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Oh Carlisle, we have to help her." This is why I love Esme Cullen, her endless compassion and open heart awed me daily.

"I reacted the same way, she's going to need a lot of nurturing."

"Agreed. Do you think the kids will be okay with a new addition?"

"You raised them, of course they will want to help her." She gave me a gorgeous grin.

"We raised them." She amended. She started reading the report and dissolved into tears as she read of Bella's relationship with Jake and how she protected him. I just rubbed her back, giving her a chance to absorb everything.

"What's wrong." Emmett shouted charging onto the sofa to wrap his mother into a hug. I quickly closed Bella's file not having heard the kids arrive home from school.

"Everything's fine Emmett, your mother just read something upsetting. However, we would like to discuss something with you all if you'd like to join us." They all nodded, looking at us nervously, Esme gave them a watery smile.

"How would you feel about welcoming a sister?"

Authors Note: Just wanted to thank those who have already reviewed/ favourited/ followed, means a lot. Gives me the confidence to keep on writing.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

"Bella, Bella, wake up. It's Jake." I felt a small finger prodding my arm persistently.

"Jake don't do that sweetie, you have to be careful she has lots of bruises." I heard Emily scold him gently.

"But she needs to wake up." He muttered.

"Hmmm, I'm awake Jakie. How are you today?" I enthused, trying to shake the lingering affects of the medicine.

"I'm good now that I'm with you. They wouldn't let me see you earlier," he gritted out, giving Emily his pouty lip.

"I know hun, I was sleeping but I'm all good now. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well I thought this would be a great time to talk about Jake's new home," Emily said giving me a meaningful look. As much as I would like to put off the inevitable, I knew reassuring Jake was a priority.

"I don't wanna, I'm not leaving unless Bella comes with me," he whined, bottom lip jutting out.

"Hey Jake, come here honey." I said, gesturing for him to sit up on the bed next to me. Emily gave me a disapproving look which I returned. If she wanted me to make this easier for him, she best let me do it my way. Jake clambered up on the bed, resting his head gently on my shoulder and I took his little hand in mine.

"I know it's scary Jakie, thinking about going to a new home but do you really think I'd let you go anywhere bad?"

"No but you won't be there to look after me," he wailed into my shoulder.

"No I won't but Emily has started telling me about your new family and they sound awesome Jakie, I'm jealous. There's a boy his age to play with isn't there Emily?" She was quick to start nodding and jump onto the subject.

"Oh yes Jake, you'll love him! His name is Ben and I happen to know he also likes ninja turtles." I saw Jake peep his head up at this information.

"That'll be fun, you always say my Shredder impression isn't very good." He giggled.

"But it isn't," he snorted. I reached over and tickled his side, ignoring the searing pain in my ribs.

"You think you're funny?"

"Uncle, uncle," he squealed. I took a wayward elbow to the side and grunted just as my nurse walked in.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nurse Anna chastised. Her hands made their way to her hips, giving me that withering look that makes you shrink in on yourself.

"You shouldn't be up there young man, Bella here needs to recover." She tried to give him a disapproving look but as expected when met with Jake's pout soon gave him a warm smile.

"I'm sorry Nurse Anna, my fault. I insisted, I needed a cuddle, Jakie has magic hugs you know?" He let out another little giggle.

"I bet." She deadpanned, raising her eyebrow at me as I grimaced at the protein shake in her hand. God they were awful.

"Time for your meal Bella." I let out an indignant groan.

"It tastes horrid."

"I think you're being a tad dramatic," she stated with an eye roll.

"Well by all means join me Nurse Anna." Emily laughed and Nurse Anna made herself busy with my monitors.

"Hah, I knew it." I snorted, moving some of the gruel on the plate around.

"Alright but you need it Bella, it's important you get the nutrients your body needs." She said guiltily.

"I'm only teasing, thank you Anna. Food is food." I reinforced my gratitude for her care with a forkful of gruel. I noticed Emily glancing at the clock and my chest tightened, they would have to leave soon. If I looked panicked Jake would pick up on it, young children are a lot more intuitive than they are often given credit for.

"So you're excited to have a proper playmate then?"

"I guess so. Who's going to read me my story before bed though?"

"I'm sure your new mommy will, I know they're going to love you Jakie. I've got a real good feeling about this." I petted his knee.

"I'm going to miss you." Ah that hurt, God. I'd grown so close to Jake over the last couple years and I couldn't help but feel responsible for him. I needed to trust Emily's judgement and let him go and be happy with his new family, the Webbers.

"Oh buddy, me too but Emily's going to set us both up with email accounts so we can keep in touch. Then when I go to my new home we can talk on the telephone if they let me."

"You won't forget me then."

"Impossible Jakie, okay?"

"Okay."

"We've got to get going Jake, give Bella a cuddle goodbye." As I enclosed him in my arms I inhaled his sweet smell and bit down on my lip to keep the sobs in.

"I love you so much Jakie. I promise this isn't goodbye forever, please give the Webbers a chance. You're going to be so happy with them."

"I love you too Bella." I signaled for Emily to take him unsure of how much longer I could keep from crying. She sprung forward and went to take him into her arms but was met with resistance.

"Bella, you're going to have to let go." I realised it wasn't Jake holding on but my fingers that were clutching his shirt. I let go and watched as Emily carried him to the elevators and gave me a small wave as they turned the corner. I heard a piercing wail echo across the quiet hospital ward and as Nurse Anna and Dr Gerandy came rushing in, realised it came from me. Without Jake to focus my attention on, the gravity of my situation crashed over me. I took in deep shuddering gulps of air but still couldn't catch my breath. I pulled my knees to my chest, curling in on myself. I must have ripped the stitches of the laceration on my arm as blood seeped through my hospital gown. I saw Dr Gerandy move to restrain me and tried to retreat from his touch. Suddenly, I wasn't in my hospital bed but back in Mike's kitchen.

"Please Mike, please stop. I'll do better, please. I'll do better!" I screamed desperately trying to reason with him. A sharp pinch in my arm brought me back to the room and I felt myself getting drowsy. Dr Gerandy was holding a needle and was watching the rates on my monitors fall as I guess the sedative he gave me took hold.

"Oh sweetheart, just try to rest, I know it must be hard," Nurse Anna said sympathetically.

I woke a little while later to Emily in my room, she had her back to me talking on her phone.

"Yes, well this is the first episode she's had but Jake's leaving catalyzed it."

"Well I can't thank you and your wife enough Carlisle. I know she's going to love your home." Carlisle? She was obviously talking to my new foster father and I shuddered at the thought of Emily telling him about my 'episode' as she put it. That was a weakness that I didn't want broadcasted.

"See you tomorrow." Tomorrow, I thought in alarm. I didn't think I would be getting discharged so quickly.

"Oh you're awake, how much did you hear?" Emily asked nervously.

"I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, Dr Gerandy decided as your foster father is a doctor he should be able to provide adequate medical care at your new home. Dr Gerandy is happy with your progress and says there are no signs of a concussion, so you can be safely moved."

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Of course. You will be staying with Mr and Mrs Cullen and their five children."

"Five children, how old?"

"16-18" I felt a cold sweat break out across the back of my neck, please be girls.

"Girls?" I squeaked out.

"Two girls and three boys. Now before you freak out, I can assure you these are great kids. No one will hurt you in that household. Please trust me on this." I really wish I could.

"I'm tired still." I heard Emily sigh.

"Right get some more sleep and I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10am." I closed my eyes and feigned sleep but at some point I must have actually drifted off.

I woke to Emily signing paperwork and Nurse Anna wanting to check my vitals before discharging me.

"Okay Bella, everything looks good here. Just got to go over a few things with you but I'm sure Dr Cullen will be able to tell you the same. It's important for you to keep your cast dry and your ribs will be bound but some pain killers have been prescribed for you. The stitches in your arm are dissolvable so no need to worry about them. We've sent via Emily a recommended diet plan to the Cullens but they may adjust it, that's not to say you can't have any input on it I'm sure. Any questions?" I shook my head.

"Let's get you changed." Nurse Anna led me to the neighbouring bathroom and helped me into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a sweater. My body ached at the effort of changing and I sighed in relief when I sank into a wheelchair an orderly had brought over. I saw Emily shaking hands with Dr Gerandy and gave him a small smile of thanks as he wished me happiness. Nurse Anna wheeled me to Emily's car and I saw my bag in the backseat. It's disconcerting at seventeen when everything you own fits in a single hiking backpack. I tried not to remember the cluttered childhood bedroom I had when I was with my parents. The wheelchair halted and Nurse Anna pushed down the brake.

"Well this is you, it's been a pleasure kiddo and I wish you every luck with your new family." I felt choked up at her obvious empathy for me.

"Thank you for everything Nurse Anna." I squeezed her hand as I entered the front seat of Emily's car. I tried not to cry again as Emily pulled away, leaving behind everything I knew.

"I forgot to ask where they live." I broke the tense silence that had fallen in the car.

"They live in a small town called Forks about 45 minutes from Port Angeles."

Carlisle POV

"How would you feel about welcoming a sister?" Esme and I waited for the kids to respond with baited breaths, gripping each other's hands.

"Awesome, bout time we get some fresh meat around here!" Emmett boomed, in typical Emmett fashion. Everyone chuckled at his exuberance but I glanced nervously at the rest.

"That's great Emmett but what about everyone else?" Esme prompted.

"Well tell us a bit about her and then we can make a judgement." Edward, are ever cautious son suggested.

"Good idea sweetie, well she's seventeen years old and her name is Isabella Swan. "

"Sweet she's my age, we can go shopping together." Alice enthused hopping up and down in excitement, clapping. I laughed at her reaction, hoping Bella wasn't as enthusiastic about shopping as my Ali, for the sake of our bank accounts. That's two on board.

"I've been talking to her case worker Emily and from what I've heard and read about Bella is that she's a very sweet but shy girl. She's smart and likes to read." I saw Edward give a nod of approval, I have a feeling they will have matching temperaments. Three down, two to go.

"Why does she need a new home?" Rosalie asked the hard hitting question, whilst someone would perceive Rosalie as being insensitive I know my daughter is just still cautious of letting new people in. Rosalie is intensely loyal and Bella would be lucky to have her as a sister. I would have to tell the kids as evidence of the altercation will be obvious when Bella arrives, there is no hiding what happened. So as much as I would like to respect her privacy I feel I have no choice but to inform them of the incident. Not to mention I am confident they will be sensitive towards Bella and not bring it up unnecessarily. I looked to Esme, to see her giving me a comforting smile she rested her hand on my leg, lending me her strength.

"When you walked in your mother was upset because she was reviewing Bella's case, unfortunately Bella is being resituated after an incident with her foster father." I saw all my children tense, Ali sitting still for once paying rapt attention.

"What kind of incident?" Jasper queried.

"Bella lived with her five year old foster brother Jake and he dropped a glass. Her foster father was already abusive but after taking the blame for the broken glass he assaulted her viciously and suffered various injuries. We're telling you this in trust, as if we agree to take her, her injuries will be visible." I saw Alice start to cry and Rosalie plainly upset, so Esme moved to sit between them on the sofa they were on, tucking them under her arm.

"I'm sorry girls I didn't want to upset you, just give you the information relevant."

"What kind of injuries are we talking about?" Edward asked tugging his hair, a stress habit he picked up from me.

"Lots of bruising and scrapes, a fractured wrist, two broken ribs and she's underweight." I saw a protective fire in Jasper's eyes as he nodded to me. That left Rosalie, I took one look at her crying on Esme's shoulder and knew she was on board.

"So are we in agreement, can we say yes to taking Bella in?"

"Yes Dad, please get her here. No one can ask for better parents than you and Mom and she sounds like she deserves it. If she was willing to take abuse to protect a little boy, we're willing to share are home to shelter her." I choke on Rosalie's beautiful worlds, I wish everyone could see this side of her, the Rosalie I see everyday. My feet carried me towards her and wrapped her up in my embrace thanking God for sending her to Esme and I.

"Thank you all, we're so proud of you." Somehow we all ended up in a massive heap of arms and legs, a group hug. I extracted myself from the pile up, standing to call Emily but before I could reach the home phone I was lifted by beefy arms and squeezed.

"Jesus, Emmett. I'm old now, you'll break me."

"Awww come on pops, I'm just expressing my love in a healthy way," he guffawed.

"Speaking of healthy, what are we feeding you?"

"I'll leave you to arrange for my little sis's arrival," he emphasised with a punch to my shoulder. I waited for him to round the corner before shaking my arm out. God, if that's a friendly punch I shudder to think of full force. I picked up the house phone and dialed Emily.

"Hello, Emily Smith speaking."

"Hi Emily, it's Carlisle."

"Oh Carlisle, you've got back to me quickly, is it good news?" I heard her hold her breath in anticipation.

"Yes, it's good news. I've discussed Bella with the family and everyone's looking forward to her arrival."

"Carlisle I can't thank you enough. You're welcome to call Dr Gerandy later and discuss her medical state I'm sure you'll understand more about it than I. He said she would technically be ready to be discharged tomorrow but if that's too soon he can keep her in another night or she can stay in the group home." A group home, I don't think so not in her condition. Tomorrow is a bit sooner than expected but Esme and Alice can do anything in 24 hours.

"No, no we'll take her tomorrow. We have a spare room which my wife and daughter can get ready for her."

"That's fantastic Carlisle, thank you so much. However, I have to tell you about an incident that just occurred at the hospital." I hadn't even met Bella yet but there was no denying the anxiety I felt was that of a concerned parent.

"What happened?"

"Obviously we had to separate Jake and Bella, I can assure you he is going to a great family, Bella knows this. I think the emotional strain was too much for her and in her distress she managed to pull the stitches in her arm. When Dr Gerandy tried to immobilise her it set off a panic attack, she believed him to be Mike and had to be sedated."

"This is her first panic attack?"

"Yes, well this is the first episode she's had but Jake's leaving catalysed it."

"Well I can't thank you and your wife enough Carlisle. I know she's going to love your home."

"Please stop thanking me Emily, it sounds like we're gaining a strong, kind daughter. We're the winners here and look forward to her arrival tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I hung up, adrenaline coursing through my body, tomorrow I'm getting another girl. I rushed back to the living room to inform everyone.

"Esme, she'll be here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, Carlisle the spare room isn't ready." I saw a sly smile appearing on Ali's face and a loud squeal erupted from her tiny form.

"Daddy, please can we go shopping for Bella's room," Ali pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, but please be reasonable."

"Don't worry, I'll keep her in check." Esme whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to call Bella's doctor and the hospital. I've got plenty of holiday owed and I definitely want to be here to help her settle in." Esme surprised me with a searing kiss, I groaned tightening my grip on her hips.

"You're an amazing man Carlisle Cullen."

"Eww, my innocent eyes." Emmett complained. We separated quickly and both headed our separate ways.

After a long conversation with Bella's doctor I had a better idea of what I was dealing with. I would have to carefully monitor her food consumption, especially with mending fractures it was important to have a protein rich diet. Next was the phone call to the office, they were accommodating and congratulatory, easily accepting my vacation request. I realised Bella was in her final year and we would need to get her enrolled in Forks high school. Obviously, she wouldn't be able to return straight away, her recovery first and foremost but a phone call to the headmaster wouldn't hurt.

After talking to Mr Green, I was assured Bella would be able to join whenever she was ready. I faxed over her scripts and I thought I better go check on Esme, Alice and Rosalie's progress. I heard them come home about an hour ago and they had enlisted the boys help to move furniture. I peeped my head through the door amazed at what they had achieved. They had made the plain cream room bright, with a purple bed set and some lavender blinds. They had also got a wooden rocking chair and bookshelf which Bella would love. They had added general decorations to the nightstand and desk to make it feel more homey.

"She'll love it, you guys did a great job." Esme rushed over sliding under my arm.

"You think? She can change stuff to make it her own when she gets here," she added nervously.

"It's great sweetheart, stop worrying." I placed a kiss to her nose.

I found myself in the same position with Esme under my arm, trying to stop her nervous bouncing as we waited for Bella to pull up on the driveway.

"We wonder where Alice gets her bouncing from?" I quipped, gently rubbing her back.

"Funny Carlisle. I just want her to like us." I couldn't fault her for feeling that way, I was similarly anxious hoping she would adjust well. I looked up at the sound of tires on gravel, she was here. The kids were not so subtly peering out the window, we thought keeping them inside would prevent overwhelming Bella. As the car came to a halt I eagerly went to greet Emily and Bella.

"Hi Carlisle, your house is hard to find, nice and remote." I couldn't help but observe a flicker of fear in Bella's eyes from the car, I wanted to reassure her.

"Oh, it's not so remote. The kids drive so I'm sure if Bella wanted to go anywhere they'd be happy to take her."

"Of course. It's nice to finally meet you and this here is Bella." I bent down into the car and smiled at her.

"Hi Bella, we're so happy you could come stay with us." I saw her tentatively return my smile, I hated how reserved and nervous she was.

"Everyone is excited to meet you, do you want to follow me in?" she nodded but there was no missing the fear on her face. I saw immediately her problem, she couldn't get the leverage she needed to get out of the car with a fractured wrist and broken ribs.

"I'm going to help you get out, okay?" I gave her warning and kept my hands clear in her sight trying to prevent the reaction Dr Gerandy had when he surprised her. She flinched as I raised her out of her seat and her breathing quickened but she didn't have a panic attack at least. I grabbed her rucksack alarmed at the scarcity of her belongings. She gave a warm smile to my wife as she fussed over her, it was hard not to see the genuine kindness of my wife.

"Was the journey uncomfortable sweetie?"

"It was fine thanks," Bella whispered. Taking Bella in, I couldn't shake that disgust at the man responsible for not only the physical damage but the emotional damage. Seeing Bella in person was a lot harder than witnessing the photos of her injuries. I wanted to take all her hurt but I knew it would be a slow process.

"Come on inside and meet the rest of the bunch, I'm sure you've already noticed them peeking out of the blinds like toddlers." Esme muttered shaking her head.

"I think I'm going to head off, I'll phone you later Bella." Emily stated.

"No stay," Bella looked shocked at her outburst and then deathly afraid.

"Please Emily won't you stay for tea, I'm sure you could use a break before the return journey." Esme invited breaking the tension expertly.

"Yes please," Emily quickly agreed for Bella's sake. The tension in those little shoulders as she crossed the threshold of our home made me want to cry. Bella was making herself as little as possible, as if she could make herself melt into the walls behind her. She blanched as she came face to face with Emmett, Edward and Jasper. My boys were gentle and caring but she couldn't know this and they were all tall and muscular, particularly Emmett. They immediately picked up on her discomfort and that she found them physically imposing. What they did next made me beam with pride, Edward and Jasper took a seat on the couch giving her kind smiles whilst Emmett slowly approached grinning, going full dimple.

"Heya sis, I'm Emmett and I'm your handsome older brother. You need anything you let me know, I've got you covered. I'm going to hug you know." Before Esme or I could stop him, Emmett swept in and gave her a hug so gentle I wouldn't of believed him capable of had I not witnessed it myself. She tensed slightly at first but relaxed and patted his back tentatively, she looked so awkward it was almost comical. Alice took this as her cue for an introduction.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. We're going to be the best of friends, I can just tell!" She exclaimed, rolling on her feet.

"Howdy Bella, I'm Jasper," he offered up from his seat on the couch. We all laughed at the thick southern accent he put on. Alice rolled her eyes at him but he just winked.

"I'm Edward," he added awkwardly, like I said matching temperaments.

"Rosalie," she waved from the arm chair.

"Hello," she said quietly.

"Would you like to see your room?" Esme smiled encouragingly, giving Bella a chance to absorb everything away from all the kids. Esme took Bella and Emily to her room leaving me with the children.

"Well, I think that went well."

"I really like her!" Ali cheered.

"She's really broken but you can just tell she's sweet," Rosalie added forlornly.

"She'll mend, one step at a time," I assured them.

Authors Note: I'm so please with all the positive responses I've received, so a big thank you. Shout out to Santesia; decadenceofmysoul; LittleMoCullen; Catspector; guest and Suzy-Chapstick. Your reviews put a big smile on my face :D so keep them coming. Feel free to ask me any questions, Kaitie x


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"Shoot, I think I missed the turning," Emily sighed. We'd been driving for the better part of three hours now but we had finally found their turning in Forks, Washington. It was definitely smaller than Seattle and more remote but the forest surrounding me was beautiful. It was a vivid green and I could imagine that with the regular torrential rain here, it would be a cosy environment. After finally finding an off the track gravel road, we eventually pulled up at one of the largest homes I've ever seen. It was breathtaking. I think I could rule out the pay cheque motive and according to Emily all their children were older, why were they taking me in? I found it hard to believe out of the goodness of their hearts, were there really such foster parents?

"Wow, I think you're going to love it here Bella." I saw a middle age man rush from the porch to greet us. He was a very attractive man and had a kind smile.

"Hi Carlisle, your house is hard to find, nice and remote." Emily's observation gave me a different perspective on their remoteness, there was no neighbours near by, no help, secluded.

"Oh, it's not so remote. The kids drive so I'm sure if Bella wanted to go anywhere they'd be happy to take her," Carlisle was quick to assure me.

"Of course. It's nice to finally meet you and this here is Bella." Carlisle took the opportunity to bend down into the car at my eye level and smile. He seemed so genuinely happy to meet me, I desperately wanted to believe in what they were offering but couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop.

"Hi Bella, we're so happy you could come stay with us." Not wanting to give a bad first impression, I gave him a polite smile.

"Everyone is excited to meet you, do you want to follow me in?" No, I really didn't want to leave the safety of this car to meet with five unknown teenagers. I nodded, of course I nodded, I didn't want to offend him. I realised soon after that I couldn't get up from the seat, I couldn't put pressure on my wrist and I couldn't use my stomach muscles without searing pain. I felt my face heat up in embarrassment but before I could even say something Carlisle was offering me assistance.

"I'm going to help you get out, okay?" he warned. Again it was hard to fault Dr Cullen, he told me he was going to touch me and he was so gentle with me. I couldn't prevent my natural reaction to the close proximity of someone when I was so vulnerable but if he noticed me flinch, he didn't draw attention to it. He placed me gently on my feet gesturing for me to follow Emily towards the house. I noticed the blinds rustle and was alarmed to see multiple sets of eyes peeking out at me, I felt uncomfortable under scrutiny especially being unable to return their gaze.

"Hi Bella, welcome to your home." My attention was drawn away by Mrs Cullen, who was absolutely stunning. She had a warm face, framed by enviable chestnut locks. My returning smile was unavoidable, I don't know why I instantly trusted Esme Cullen but the undeniable motherly auror she seemed to exude probably had something to do with it.

"Was the journey uncomfortable sweetie?" she fussed.

"It was fine thanks," I whispered. I glanced back to see Carlisle carrying my backpack for me, frowning for some reason, I hope I hadn't upset him.

"Come on inside and meet the rest of the bunch, I'm sure you've already noticed them peeking out of the blinds like toddlers." Esme tutted shaking her head, making me relax.

"I think I'm going to head off, I'll phone you later Bella." Emily stated. Oh God, she couldn't leave me before I've even met the others, what if they don't like me and they want to return me?

"No stay," I froze, not believing I had blurted that out so rudely, great first impression Bella.

"Please Emily won't you stay for tea, I'm sure you could use a break before the return journey." Esme invited, clearly giving me a blessed lifeline.

"Yes please," Emily quickly agreed much to my relief. I tried to shelter myself behind Emily, my nerves building with every step closer I got to my future foster siblings. I stopped in my tracks when I was confronted with my worst fear. All three of the boys were extremely tall and muscular, particularly one of the boys who had tree trunk arms. I shuddered to think that I would be unable to defend myself should any of them attack me. I just barely managed to prevent Mike's assault and he was much less physically imposing than them. I was relieved when two of them took a seat on a sofa but tensed when the largest of them bounded towards me.

"Heya sis, I'm Emmett and I'm your handsome older brother. You need anything you let me know, I've got you covered. I'm going to hug you know." For some unknown reason as he went in for the hug I was surprisingly calm, I think it was the dimples. Emmett flashed me a dimpled grin, with such a boyish enthusiasm it was hard to view him as a threat. I relaxed my stiff shoulders and patted his back awkwardly trying to show I appreciated the gesture. Just as he released me a small ball of energy whizzed in front of me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice. We're going to be the best of friends, I can just tell!" She exclaimed, bunny hopping in excitement. I wanted to laugh at her forward address but didn't want to offend her. I was pleased to see I had finally found someone as short as I am.

"Howdy Bella, I'm Jasper," he offered up from his seat on the couch. They all laughed, I'm assuming due to the accent but I wasn't sure. I saw Alice roll her eyes at him and Jasper wink in return, I might be mistaken but it seemed like they were more than friends.

"I'm Edward," the final guy introduced himself.

"Rosalie," she waved from the arm chair.

"Hello," I said quietly, hoping someone would shift the attention from me, disconcerted by their interest in me. From my experience nothing good comes from being noticed.

"Would you like to see your room?" Esme smiled encouragingly at me. I sighed in relief nodding my ascent following her and Emily out of the room.

"If you don't like anything just let me know and we can change it," she offered kindly. As I walked into my new room, my eyes pricked with tears. It was perfect for me, I could just picture myself curled up on that rocking chair reading my books.

"Thank you," I choked out.

"Your welcome sweetie, we can go shopping tomorrow to add to it. Maybe gets some books for these shelves."

"It's too much," I was quick to voice, I didn't want them to go to any trouble.

"Nonsense Bella, besides Emily here said you enjoyed reading. We would have bought some books already but we were unsure of which genre you would enjoy. Edward also loves to read, I'm sure he wouldn't mind you lending from his collection in his room." I had absolutely no intention of going into his room to loan a book but I smiled in appreciation anyway. It is evident that Esme had put a lot of effort into preparing my room for me and I was touched by the gesture.

"It's a lovely room Esme, you did a great job especially in such short notice," Emily assured her.

"Oh it's nothing really. What about that tea Emily, you could come with me to the kitchen and let Bella get situated in her new room?" Emily nodded enthusiastically and they left me to my own devices. I quickly took a seat on the bed, glad for the reprieve to my aching body. I tried to collect my thoughts but everything was so overwhelming. I wracked my brain comparing my first day with Mike and Jessica, to my introduction with the Cullens. It did feel different and if I had to put a finger to it I'd say Mike tried to hard. Esme and Carlisle seemed so genuine and they allowed everything to go at my own pace, they weren't attempting to force a relationship straight away. Then again I think Mike and Jess were actually pleased to have me as they underestimated how much work looking after Jake would be, as he was placed with them before me. I noticed two doors and eased myself up from the bed to check them out. I gasped as I opened a door to a luxurious en suite bathroom, with an amazing roll top bath. I could picture myself relaxing in a bubble bath with candles and some classical music. That's if I lasted here long enough for my injuries to heal and be able to use the tub. The other door was a large walk in wardrobe, a giggle slipped through my lips as I pictured how empty it would look seeing as all my clothes would fit in the one drawer of the chest in my room. My observations were interrupted by someone knocking at the door, I turned around to find Carlisle in my doorway. I tensed immediately, feeling cornered.

"Hey, it's okay Bella. I'm just bringing up your bag and I thought you might want to take some pain reliever, Emily mentioned you hadn't had any since leaving the hospital," he looked at me cautiously, I don't know if he realised he was holding his hands up placatingly. I think that's what I've noticed the most about the Cullens so far, they all went out of their way to make me feel comfortable. They seemed to know my limits without me even knowing them.

"Thank you Mr Cullen. I'm fine." That was a lie, it hurt everytime I breathed and my wrist ached.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Humor me Bella, just take some tylenol then. I can't imagine that travelling didn't aggravate your injuries."

"Okay." I acquiesced, not wanting to go against Carlisle. He smiled gratefully at me and passed me two tablets and a glass of water. I tried to discretely check the tablet for the printed name, ensuring I was taking tylenol and not something that would make me drowsy. I heard a sigh and quickly ducked my head down in shame.

"Your bags just here Bella, feel free to freshen up and come down when you're ready." Carlisle walked out the room, not waiting for my response. I swallowed the tablets, rinsing them down with the water and headed to the bathroom to rinse my face. The cold water splashing on my face was refreshing and helped sharpen my focus. I patted my face dry on one of the lavender towels supplied that matched my bed spread. Rifling through my bag, I found an extra pair of socks and put them on trying to fight the chill. It seemed I was always cold, at least the Cullens were likely to have central heating. Mike spent the majority of his wages and our government cheque on alcohol, leaving me little to cover the bills and grocery shopping. Central heating was a luxury we couldn't afford, last winter was bitterly cold and I wrapped Jake securely in the spare blanket. You'd think I would have gotten used to the cold. Obviously I learnt to bare it but that creeping numbness in your bones that makes your joints burn, I hated it. I made my way downstairs hearing conversation filter in from a neighbouring room and headed towards it.

"There you are honey, would you like some tea?" Esme offered.

"Yes please, Mrs Cullen."

"Oh call me Esme honey." As Esme turned, I took in the gloriousness that was the Cullen kitchen. State of the art equipment and utensils, beautiful cabinets, smooth marble tops, a sleek fridge freezer and a gorgeous central island with stools. I unconsciously ran my hand across the marble top, the corners of my mouth turning up.

"Do you like to cook Bella?" Carlisle asked, amused by awestruck expression.

"Oh yes, Bella's a very good cook and baker," Emily added. I quickly retracted my fingers, embarrassed at the praise.

"Well you're welcome to use the kitchen whenever you want but I warn you we don't do small quantities here. Emmett especially, we don't call him the garbage disposal for nothing," Carlisle quipped.

"Hey I heard that!" Emmett boomed from the next room. Esme rolled her eyes at their exchange handing me the mug of tea in my good hand. I enjoyed the heat that radiated from the mug and the steam warming my cheeks. I heard the clink of Emily's mug as she placed it down on the counter top.

"I should head back to Seattle now Bella, will you be alright here?" I swallowed nervously, nodding gently.

"Just a few things before I head off, if you could just signs this paperwork for me Esme and Carlisle." Emily pulled out a file sliding it over to where they were standing.

"I have a surprise for you Bella." My head snapped up meeting her pleased smile.

"I didn't want to tell you before I had confirmed your placement with the Cullens, not wanting to get your hopes up. But now that this is sorted, I can tell you that the Webbers live in Port Angeles." Port Angeles, I flashed back to the conversation in the car, didn't Emily say that was only 45 minutes away. I gripped the countertop with my right hand, everything had resolved itself too perfectly and an uneasiness settled over my stomach.

"Bella, Bella, I thought this would make you happy? The Webers agreed you can visit anytime you like and you can speak to Jake on the phone. I thought that's what you would want, I can tell them not to tell Jake if you want. You can just stick to emails…" Emily started to backtrack, a frown marring her face.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry of course I want to see him and talk to him on the phone. I do Emily, please I do," I rushed out, cursing my ungrateful reaction. Emily quickly moved towards me, wrapping me up in a careful hug.

"Hush Bella, stop worrying so much kid. Here's their number they're expecting your call, so whenever you're ready." I nodded.

"I know this is going to work out but remember Bella you have my number don't hesitate to use it if you need to," she whispered in my ear. I was so overwhelmed but I managed to squeeze Emily lightly with my right arm conveying my thanks. I watched through blurred vision as she said her goodbyes and pulled out their drive, leaving me with my new family. I bit my lip, the sharp sting helping me to contain my tears.

"I'm really tired, would it be okay if I took a nap." I saw Esme and Carlisle share a glance but she quickly nodded.

"Of course dear, come on down when you wake up."

Carlisle POV

I watched as the kids started arguing over what channel to watch and waited for Esme, Emily and Bella to come back downstairs. Esme and Emily drifted in a little later without Bella, I quickly stood.

"Where's Bella?"

"We're just giving her a chance to adjust to everything, I think she was feeling a tad overwhelmed," Esme explained.

"Of course."

"I'm just going to grab Emily a cup of tea, join us," Esme gave me a smile, I'd follow that smile anywhere. Esme quickly bustled about making a mug of tea for Emily and herself.

"Is there anything else that we need to know before you leave?" I asked wanting to ensure we met all of Bella's needs.

"I think the most important thing to know about Bella, is she won't tell you what she needs. For example, if she was still hungry she wouldn't tell you or if she was cold she wouldn't ask for an extra blanket. But most importantly she won't admit to being in pain, so if you could keep an eye out and try to prompt her to take pain reliever if needed. I tried to get her to take something in the car but she wouldn't so she hasn't had any medication since the morning rounds in the hospital." I sighed, rib fractures are renowned for being uncomfortable, breathing irritating them. Factoring in a three hour car journey and her other injuries there was no way Bella wasn't in pain. In all my years of being a MD, I've never seen someone with injuries of that extent hide their discomfort so well. I was upset with myself for not picking up on her pain but more disturbed that she could hide it so well. I guess that explained why Bella's teachers and Emily, though Emily had only been her case worker for the past six months didn't pick up on the abuse. I felt tenderness and pride swell up in my chest when I realised Bella hid her pain to protect Jake. Esme and I would make sure that Bella was heard, that she knew her needs were just as important as everyone else's. Until then I would make sure I paid special attention to her unconscious actions, so that she was cared for.

"Carlisle, did you hear what Emily said?" I jumped, realising guiltily I had completely tuned out Emily in my revery.

"I'm so sorry Emily, forgive my rudeness."

"Don't be silly Carlisle, you can go check on her if you want," she added with a knowing smile. That's what I needed, to see her in her own room, reassure myself that she was going to be okay.

"Thank you, I'm going to try to persuade her to take some tylenol at least and take her backpack to her." Esme sidled up beside me with a glass of water and gave me a squeeze round my waist. I brushed a kiss against her forehead, letting her familiar scent comfort me. I made my way through the living room to grab her bag and medication.

"Is that all she has?" Alice piped up from her seat on the couch.

"Yeah, it is." I saw sadness flash across all their faces.

"But what about her clothes and shoes, what does she wear?" Alice stuttered out it horror. Although I found her horror amusing knowing she'd be happy to rectify Bella's lack of a wardrobe, I didn't want her to unintentionally make Bella uncomfortable.

"Alice, please don't embarrass Bella by asking about it."

"Of course Dad, I wouldn't want to upset her," her face fell.

"I know you only mean well sweetheart." I quickly made my way up the stairs to Bella's room finding her staring into her wardrobe, I stopped at the sound of her giggle. It was such a sweet, innocent noise I was excited to hear it more often. I knocked on the door not wanting her to catch me watching. Immediately she tensed, I didn't even consider she would be uncomfortable with just me in the room but taking into account her previous foster father who could blame her. I clenched my fist in frustration, thanks to Mike it would probably take Bella longer to warm up to me than the others. The only thing I could do was to show her with actions and continued care that I would never hurt or abuse my position in her life.

"Hey, it's okay Bella. I'm just bringing up your bag and I thought you might want to take some pain reliever, Emily mentioned you hadn't had any since leaving the hospital," I spoke gently, trying not to spook her further.

"Thank you Mr Cullen. I'm fine." Emily was definitely speaking the truth about Bella not asking for anything.

"Please, call me Carlisle. Humor me Bella, just take some tylenol then. I can't imagine that travelling didn't aggravate your injuries," I coaxed.

"Okay." I quickly passed her the tablets and water before she could change her mind. She was trying to covertly look at the tablets and with a sigh I realised she was checking I wasn't drugging her. I reminded myself trust takes time to build. I saw her avert her gaze, lowering her head submissively and decided to give her some space, not wanting to push her.

"Your bag's just here Bella, feel free to freshen up and come down when you're ready." I made my way back down to the kitchen, interrupting a conversation about Jake, Bella's foster brother.

"Oh Carlisle, guess what?" Esme sung with a beaming smile.

"What?"

"Jake's new family are in Port Angeles." That will surely make Bella happy, we can arrange for her to visit whenever she needs to. We could get her a car, though I don't remember seeing a driver's license, not that I couldn't teach her.

"There you are honey, would you like some tea?" Esme cut off my next remark, announcing Bella's silent arrival.

"Yes please, Mrs Cullen."

"Oh call me Esme honey." I watched a beautiful smile transform her face as she greedily took in our kitchen. The glint in her eyes suggested she liked to cook, maybe that's a hobby we could encourage.

"Do you like to cook Bella?"

"Oh yes, Bella's a very good cook and baker," Emily added. I saw Bella flushed in embarrassment.

"Well you're welcome to use the kitchen whenever you want but I warn you we don't do small quantities here. Emmett especially, we don't call him the garbage disposal for nothing," I distracted the attention from Bella.

"Hey I heard that!" Emmett hollered. I noticed the way Bella curled her hand around her mug and angled the steam to warm her face, like a kitten drawn to the warmth. I then took in her alarmingly thin frame and noted the additional socks and the way she swam in her clothes. It wouldn't be unusual with her weight and deficiencies to have poor circulation. We could see about increasing the heating and getting her some warmer clothes.

"I should head back to Seattle now Bella will you be alright here?" Emily announced. Bella gave a tentative nod, such a brave little thing.

"Just a few things before I head off, if you could just signs this paperwork for me Esme and Carlisle." I grabbed a pen and signed where required, getting satisfaction out of making Bella's living here official.

"I have a surprise for you Bella," Emily announced.

"I didn't want to tell you before I had confirmed your placement with the Cullens, not wanting to get your hopes up. But now that this is sorted, I can tell you that the Webbers live in Port Angeles." Bella visibly paled, I went to move towards her but Esme placed a restricting arm on my hand preventing me from doing so.

"Bella, Bella, I thought this would make you happy? The Webers agreed you can visit anytime you like and you can speak to Jake on the phone. I thought that's what you would want, I can tell them not to tell Jake if you want. You can just stick to emails…"

"No, no, no, I'm sorry of course I want to see him and talk to him on the phone. I do Emily, please I do," Bella sputtered out desperately. Emily did what I had wanted to do since I laid eyes on Bella and gave her a reassuring hug and whispered something in her ear.

"Bye then, call me if you need anything," Emily told us.

"We will," I closed the door behind her after saying our goodbyes. I turned to see Bella in anguish, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'm really tired, would it be okay if I took a nap." I looked to Esme, seeing she was equally upset by Bella's distress.

"Of course dear, come on down when you wake up." We watched her trudge up the stairs, folding in on herself.

"Oh Carlisle, the poor baby. She's so thin Carlisle and bruised, how could anyone do that to such a sweet girl?"

"I don't know Esme, I just can't comprehend it." I took Esme in my arms, both of us wishing we could go upstairs and hold Bella as she cried. It was evident that she wasn't ready for that yet, we would just have to give her time.

A/N: Big thank you to the great responses so far. Happy to give some people their first shout outs. In response to the reviewer 'rolling eyes' I'm sorry you're disappointed about Jake and Bella being separated but I believe it's the right thing for the story line. Jake will still be a fixture in the story and I may even consider doing an out take later on in his POV. I will be explaining the reasons for why they needed to go to different homes in a later chapter. Please keep reviewing and giving me your opinions. Hope it wasn't too repetitive, just felt it was important to have in both point of views!


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Of course dear, come on down when you wake up." I turned quickly, trying to keep the onslaught of emotions at bay till I was behind closed doors. I reached the sanctuary that was my new room and closed the door behind me. My knees gave out beneath me, I slid to the floor shoving my fist in my mouth to muffle the sobs that erupted from my body. It was apparent there was no end in sight to the torrent of tears that ran down my face. I couldn't deny it felt good to cry though, with Jake and I sharing a room there was no place for me to just have a crying jag. I guess it's true what they say about opening the floodgates. With each sob that racked my body the burning in my ribs increased tenfold. But it distracted me from the reasons behind the tears, it's a lot easier to deal with physical pain than emotional. I don't know how long had passed but my tear ducts had dried out. I grabbed the door handle with my good hand and hoisted myself up, my body protesting the entire time. I looked at the clock on my bed stand to see it was four, I was relieved it wasn't too late to call Jake. Now I just needed to get permission.

After splashing my face with cold water in an attempt to reduce the red puffiness around my eyes, I headed back to the kitchen to find Esme. I found her riffling through a cupboard for a saucepan, I felt myself stiffen when I realised I'd made no attempt to help cook dinner. Images of Mike's fist coming towards me burned into my eyelid, I knew the consequences of not having his dinner ready on time.

"I'm so sorry, can I help you?" I rushed forward.

"Oh Bella, you scared me. Thank you, but I'm fine." I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable with not knowing what was expected of me.

"How was your nap, are you feeling any better?", she asked concern marring her face as she took in the remaining redness under my eyes.

"Good thanks."

"Do you need anything?"

"Umm, well I was wondering if I could use your phone to call the Webbers to find out about Jake. If that's okay, please. If not don't worry about it," I rambled nervously. Esme reached over and stilled my trembling hands.

"Please don't be afraid to ask us for what you need Bella. Carlisle and I want you to feel at home here, you don't need to ask permission to use anything." I studied her face acutely looking for any traces of insincerity but found none. I nodded my acquiescence, not trusting my voice. A beautiful smile lit up her face, instantly reminding me of the way my mom used to greet me when I came home from school. It had been so long since my parents deaths but the gaping hole their absence left still throbbed.

"Here take this, it's hands free so you can call from your room if you'd like some privacy," she gestured to the phone on the counter pulling me out of my memories. I picked up the phone giving Esme a grateful smile before I left. I found the sticky note Emily had given me with the Webbers contact details and sank down into the rocking chair. My fingers trembled as I typed each digit, hoping the Webbers were the family Jake deserved.

"Hello," a woman's voice came across the line.

"Hi, is this Mrs Webber?"

"Yes, can I ask who's speaking?"

"Yes sorry, it's Bella Swan. I was Jake's foster sister, our social worker Emily said you didn't mind me calling," I waited nervously for her response.

"Hi Bella, it's so good to hear from you. We'd love for you to keep in contact with Jake, we've heard so much about you. He really idolizes you." All the tension melted out of me as I realised that my goodbye to Jake in the hospital was only temporary and I couldn't wait to hear his sweet voice. Mrs Webber had a gentle voice and my first impression was that she was kind.

"I really appreciate you letting me talk to him, he means a lot to me. So thank you."

"It's my husband and I who should be thanking you Bella."

"I'm sorry I don't understand," I asked confused.

"What you did for Jake, it's an incredible thing Bella. You protected him from the horrors in your world, all while giving him as regular a schedule as you could. You were his caregiver, when someone was suppose to be caring for you. I know we've only had him for a couple of hours but he already feels like our son Bella. I want to assure you that we will love him and provide for him. You should have seen him with our son Ben, Eric and I were worried they wouldn't get along. They just immediately sat on the floor and started playing with Ben's toys, it was amazing. Eric and I always wanted to have at least two children and after I gave birth to Ben there were complications and I had to have a hysterectomy. I was heartbroken that I would never be able to give Ben a sibling, I felt like I had let them down. But as soon as Jake walked through the door it just felt right, my family is whole and I'm so thankful that you protected him when I couldn't. Thanks to you he's here." The raw emotion in Mrs Webber's voice convinced me of Emily's assessment of them. Jake would be happy with them, their family unit would be able to give him all the things I couldn't.

"Bella are you there? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to share all that. I just need you to know that Jake is safe with us."

"No, no, thank you. I really needed to hear that, a loving family is all I've ever wanted for Jakie."

"I won't keep you, I'm sure you'd like to talk to Jake. I look forward to meeting you when you come to visit us, Emily said you live in Forks?"

"Yeah, I'd love to see him sometime. Maybe when he's gotten settled in we can arrange a time for me to visit?" I asked tentatively.

"Fantastic!", she enthused. I heard her calling for Jake in the background.

"Hey hun, there's someone on the phone for you," she said to him.

"For me?" I reveled at the sound of a sweet giggle on the other end of the line.

"Yes for you, silly." I smiled, pleased with their interaction. Jake sounded comfortable with her, which was no small feet as Jake was often wary of adults. Something, unfortunately I think he picked up from me.

"Hello this is Jake!" He shouted down the phone, not quite grasping that you can use your indoor voice. I couldn't stop the laugh escaping.

"Bella is that you?", he squeaked excitedly.

"Yeah Jakie, it's me. So, tell me all about your new home, is it awesome? Does Ben do a better Shredder voice than me?"

"They're really nice Bella. Ben is the coolest, he has the best toys as well and he lets me play with any of them I want. He is really good at Shredder and the ninja turtles, we take it in turns. I even have my own room here, it has turtles on the bed sheets." A warmth spread through my chest, an unadulterated joy that I hadn't experienced in so long filled me. There was no denying the cheerfulness in Jakie's voice. No matter what happened with the Cullens I could find peace in the fact Jake had found his place.

"That is really cool Jake, I hope you've said thank you to the Webbers?"

"Of course silly billie, manners." He parroted the word I had instilled into him, with I'm sure an eye roll on his end.

"Are Mr and Mrs Webber nice?"

"Uhuh, super nice Bella. Mrs Webber gives the best hugs and she let me have a bowel of ice cream before dinner. Mr Webber isn't anything like Mike, he doesn't yell." My heart clenched at his words. I was aware that although I shielded him from any physical punishments, that there was only so much of Mike's ranting the walls could muffle.

"That's great sweetie."

"What are your family like?"

"They're nice Jakie and I've got my own room now as well. It's purple."

"Uhh, I hate purple," he uttered in the disgusted way only a five year old could manage.

"We don't hate Jake, we dislike."

"Fine, I dislike purple," I stifled the laugh at his retort.

"Alright smarty pants, well I like it!" He let out another giggle.

"I'm glad your room is pretty Bella, you deserve it."

"That's very sweet of you Jakie, you know I love you right?"

"To the moon and back," he sung.

"Exactly, to the moon and back."

"I need to poop," Jake announced abruptly, killing the sweet moment we were sharing. I heard a loud laugh on the other end matching mine.

"Jake, over sharing buddy."

"Oops sorry Bella," he said with no remorse. Oh to be five and to have no shame.

"That's okay, I'll let you go then Jakie."

"Go where?" he asked confused.

"No, it just means goodbye honey."

"Oh why didn't you just say that then?" I bit my lip to keep the laughter in at the condescending tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry, goodbye Jakie. Sweet dreams, I'll call you in a couple of days okay?"

"Okay then, love you."

"Love you too, so much." I heard the dial tone as he put down the receiver. I gently rocked myself letting the motion soothe me. As much as I was happy for Jake, a selfish part of me feared I was being left behind. That soon he would forget me and I'll be all alone in this world.

A knocking sound startled me from my sleep. It took me a moment to adjust to my surroundings, my phone call with Jake came back to me and I realised I must have rocked myself to sleep. I lifted my gaze to find Edward hovering awkwardly in my doorway. His eyes were strikingly green and he had beautifully defined cheek bones.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My mom wanted me to tell you dinner's ready." I nodded averting my eyes quickly. I noticed he was still in my doorway, he probably was going to wait for me to go downstairs.

"Thanks, I'll be right down." I prompted him to go on without me, not wanting him to see me struggle to my feet. I didn't want him to see how weak I truly was, though the cast and the bruises did little to disguise it.

"Right," he added uncomfortably before leaving. Good job Bella, making him uncomfortable in his own home when he was only trying to be nice. I used the motion of the rocking chair to help me to my feet. Following the sound of voices I made my way towards the dining room to find everyone already seated, waiting for me. I halted at the sight of an empty chair between Alice and Carlisle, I had a place. No one had noticed me yet so I took the chance to observe them, the Cullens were the picture of a happy family. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a sit down family dinner with adult conversation and a home cooked meal.

"Bella, thank God you're here. I was wasting away and the 'rents said we had to wait for you," Emmett scowled at me, shaking his head. I backed up against the doorway, moving my arms in front of my chest defensively. Then he start guffawing, I looked up at him confused and then it dawned on me he was just kidding. I saw Edward lean in and whisper something to him, making Emmett look up at me in alarm, taking in my defensive position.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry I was only yanking your chain. Not about the wasting away part though, it takes a lot to maintain this muscle definition," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I don't know how I for a second took him seriously and I let out an involuntary giggle.

"Ignore Romeo here Bella and park your butt in your chair," Rosalie ordered me with a wink. My chair, again it was hard to come to terms with. I took my seat and there was an immediate clatter as everyone started to plate up. My eyes widened at the ever increasing mound of food on Emmett's plate.

"I told you he was a garbage disposal, you should see the grocery bill," Carlisle quipped, noticing the direction of my stare. I wanted to say something back but gnawing doubt lingered and I clammed up.

"Eat as much as you can, I'd concentrate on the chicken and vegetables. We didn't realise you hadn't stopped for lunch with Emily, so you'll have to drink one of your nutrient shakes," Carlisle spoke quietly, motioning towards the grey liquid in a glass in front of me. I frowned at the offensive liquid much to Carlisle's amusement.

"Sorry," he said sympathetically. I took the plate of roast chicken Alice passed my way plating up some and perused the table for vegetables, picking carrots and broccoli.

"So Bella, what did you think of your room?" Alice asked.

"It was lovely, thank you. Esme said you and Rosalie helped?"

"Yeah, we'll go clothes shopping soon to fill the wardrobe and if you wanted any posters or anything to add to your room we can get it then."

"Oh that won't be necessary, I brought clothes," I added quickly, not wanting Carlisle or Esme to think I expected them to spend money on me.

"Trust me on this Bella, we've all undergone an Alice makeover, even the boys. Her buying you a wardrobe is inevitable, save the energy and give in now," Rosalie cautioned me. I looked over Alice and Rosalie's outfits and though they looked undoubtedly beautiful, they showed a lot more skin than I was comfortable with. I'm so accustomed to wearing looser clothes that hide any bruising and my weight, it's become a comfort thing.

"Ease up girls, I'm sure Bella wants to settle in first," Esme said pointedly.

"Do you play any sports?" Emmett asked.

"No, I'm not very coordinated." I replied, which was the truth even without these injuries I stood no chance at anything involving hand eye coordination.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to finally get some competition around here," he ribbed. Edward and Jasper each punched one of Emmett's arms. I flinched at the sound their fists made as they made contact with Emmett's skin. I distracted myself with a mouthful of shake, the bitter taste making me cringe. Surely they could make these things taste better, it tasted of nuclear waste. The conversation veered away from me much to my relief, though mainly due to Carlisle and Esme's interference. Dinner passed in a blur of comforting noise and commotion, they didn't seem to mind my minimal participation making me feel involved without actually having to be. Rising from my chair I reached for the empty plates next to me, only to be stilled by Carlisle's arm. I reared back instantly a knife falling noisily to the floor, I looked at Carlisle questioningly wondering what I had done wrong.

"Sorry Bella, I just don't want you doing any chores until you've healed properly. Besides it's Jasper's turn to clear the table if I'm not mistaken," he addressed me calmly, ignoring my over reaction. He gently pried the plates out of my hands and picked up the knife from the floor.

"Okay," I choked out. Soon after everyone dispersed to separate rooms and with a rushed goodnight and expressing my gratitude for dinner I headed for the confines of my room.

CPOV

"Don't beat yourself up about it Carlisle, it was an honest mistake," Esme rubbed my back sympathetically.

"I should have known touching her suddenly would spook her. I just didn't want her to think we expected her to clean up after us all, that that was the reason she was here. And look how fast she escaped to her room," I added angrily.

"Sweetheart, it's been a whirlwind of a day for her. She needs time to adjust, you're not the only one who startled her, Emmett did as well. Until we get to know her better and learn her triggers and what she's comfortable with, that won't be the last time someone scares her," Esme cautioned me gently. She was right of course but it didn't mean I had to like it. Seeing the look of fear mixed with resignation in Bella's eyes made me want to hunt down all the people that had ever hurt her, starting with Mike.

"You should have heard her talking to Jake earlier Carlisle, it was so cute. She was so animated."

"Esme Cullen, after twenty years of marriage have I finally found a fault. Were you eavesdropping?" I teased her, loving the blush that coloured her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to, I was bringing some laundry up to the kids rooms and her door may not have been shut all the way. And I have plenty of faults," she said indignantly.

"I know dear I'm your better half," I added slyly.

"There's a perfectly good couch that you can be sleeping on if you keep that up," she laughed.

"Esme I'm in my forties, my back can't withstand that," I whined.

"Huh, that's funny. I remember you being plenty agile last night," she quipped with a raised eyebrow. I groaned as the highlight reel of last night replayed in my mind, she was exquisite.

"Yeah, we've still got it," I laughed, bumping her hip with mine. We finished clearing up the kitchen and then I peeked in on the kids in the living room.

"Ali we're not watching that, it's a chick flick," Emmett said horrified.

"It's my pick Em and I choose 'Notting Hill'. Besides, it's funny as well, you'll like it trust me!" I laughed at the acceptance in his face, there was no arguing with Alice. She selected the movie on the TV and then plopped herself on the couch snuggling into Jasper's chest. I watched as Jasper secured an arm around her, the difference in size comical. Some people may have had a problem with them partnering off but Esme and I couldn't bring ourselves to separate them. All you had to do was see how Jasper and Emmett looked at Alice and Rosalie and I don't think anybody could bring themselves to do it. They weren't related and obviously we placed restrictions on sleeping arrangements and such. Besides, they're not related and they've been through a lot who are we to deny them their happiness. Looking at Rosalie, Jasper and Alice now I felt immensely proud of how far they'd come and hoped for the same in Bella's case. I left them to enjoy their movie night and went eagerly in search of my wife. I passed Bella's closed door, hoping the silence meant she was getting some well needed sleep.

Closing the door behind me, I saw Esme already curled up in our bed reading an interior design magazine. She looked up and smiled at me, over twenty years and that smile still brought me to my knees. With haste I got ready for bed and then slid in next to Esme, drawing her up against my chest. Nothing gave me greater perspective than holding Esme, it made it seem as though everything would be okay and there was nothing we weren't capable of working out. I couldn't stop a tear from falling and Esme quickly put her magazine down and cupped my face.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Okay Es, I'm amazing. I have six beautiful children and a wife who not only takes my breath away but is the most fantastic mother to said children. I don't think it's possible to be as content as I am," I told her sincerely.

"I know what you mean, I thank God everyday for you and our children." I pulled her closer, giving her soft lips a kiss. We made slow, passionate love, taking the chance to show our adoration for each other. I placed gentle butterfly kisses on every part of Esme's body enjoying the contented mewls that slipped out. We both reached our heights staring intensely into each other's eyes and then collapsed in a heap of tangled, sweaty limbs. No one could ever make me feel the way I feel about Esme and I fell asleep holding her in my arms.

I woke abruptly in the night, quickly surveying my surroundings not finding anything that could have woken me up. I looked over at Esme, to find her sleeping peacefully at my side hair fanned around her face. Chalking it up to my imagination I turned over placing my arm around her waist to settle down again.

"Please don't. Stop, don't touch me!" Bella screamed, followed by a loud wail. I shot up, throwing the covers away from me.

"Esme, wake up it's Bella." I gently shook her shoulder but she hopped up immediately at my words. She was about to ask me what was wrong when another wail echoed across the walls. We both took off running to her room, finding all the kids peeking their heads out of their doors in worry.

"Get off me, please don't do this," she cried out.

"Okay, okay, please just don't hurt him!" As I turned the handle to her room, it pained me that even in her sleep Bella was protecting Jake. I saw her thrashing under her covers with flailing limbs, I was instantly concerned about her injuries but worried if I constrained her it would worsen the night terror.

"Bella sweetie, wake up. You're having a nightmare, you're with Esme and Carlisle and you're safe," Esme spoke loudly, shaking Bella gently. Eventually she managed to rouse Bella, who looked up at us in confusion.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up, please I'll be quiet," she sobbed out pitifully.

"Don't worry about waking us up Bella, you can wake us up whenever you need us. Even if it's just to have someone sit up with you if you're scared," I told her reassuringly, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Bella was trying desperately to reign in her emotions but Esme wasn't going to let her bottle it up. Slowly, giving Bella a chance to object, Esme slid in next to Bella gently taking her into her arms. Bella curled herself around Esme, blessedly taking the comfort she was offering. Sobs wracked her small frame and the physician in me worried about the strain on her ribs. Esme started shushing Bella when she tried to apologise again. I gritted my teeth, angered that anyone ever made her feel that she couldn't receive care after a nightmare, that her making noise was an imposition.

"Don't be ashamed of having a nightmare Bella, I still have them. When I do, I wake Carlisle up and make him hold me till all of the darkness disappears. See Carlisle wasn't my first husband, my first husband Peter was abusive and even now twenty odd years later every now and again he will haunt my dreams. You've only just left that environment Bella, it will take time but you will heal." I clenched my fists, I hate those nights, how helpless I feel that all I can do is hold her as she cries. I heard Bella start to wheeze and saw her good hand clutch her side, she was too agitated and she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep naturally.

"Bella, I know you're ribs are hurting. Would you consider letting me give you some pain relief that would make you drowsy?" I saw the hesitant look she gave me and her grip tightened on Esme's arm.

"It will give you a dreamless sleep and give your body a chance to recover," I tried again, hoping that the promise of no further nightmares would persuade her. She gave me a shaky nod and I quickly went to my study to retrieve the medication Dr Gerandy had prescribed her and a glass of water. Esme and I stayed with her till the medication took hold and then tucked her in, carefully placing her broken wrist on her stomach. I lent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead hoping that she could have a respite from her anxiety, it must be exhausting having to be so on edge all the time. I grabbed Esme's hand leading her back to our bedroom but as we turned the corner we found all of the other kids sitting next to each other on the floor holding hands. Esme squeezed my hand, it was hard not to be moved by their concern for their new sibling.

"Is Bella okay?" Emmett asked, having noticed us.

"She's okay guys, just shaken up by a nightmare is all. I appreciate you sticking around for an update but you all need to go back to bed and get some rest," I told them. They let out a collective sigh of relief and then trudged back to their beds. We sank into our bed tiredly, leaving our bedroom door open should anyone needs us.

Author's note: I can't believe I've reached 100 followers, amazing! Thank you so much. I appreciate all your feedback! I know a couple people voiced concern over the repetitive nature of previous chapter but not to worry that was a one off, I just thought the meeting part was important to have in both POVs. Shout out to YaliPage, Books took over my life, Rachael Elizabeth Cullen, chelle77, frostedglaze, RheaLeigh and tinkerbear 10. Special thank you to the continued support of LittleMoCullen, Santesia and Shilara. Your reviews build my confidence. I was wondering whether people would want a more detailed lemon between Carlisle or Esme or just keep it brief? Thanks Kaitie x


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I woke feeling better rested than usual, though my body still ached it was nothing close to the burning I had experienced last night. As the blessed haziness of sleep retreated, mortification filled me as I remembered my nightmare from last night. I swallowed thickly, although in the light of day I was easily able to discern fact from fiction, when I was in the dream it was so vividly real, that even now it caused me to tremble. In the dream I hadn't stopped Mike. Before I could defend myself, Jake interrupted and Mike threatened to kill Jake if I didn't let him finish.

I must have woken the whole house up with my cries, as Carlisle and Esme's bedroom was the furthest away from mine. When Esme shook me awake, I found them both leaning over me with matching anxious expressions. I had expected anger at me disrupting their sleep, at shattering the peaceful silence of their home with my screams. Instead, I was met with understanding and compassion and something I never thought I'd experience again; to be held by a mother. Esme sharing a glimpse of her history with me only endeared her more to me. She knew, she could understand what it felt like to be powerless, to have someone mark your body with violence, so that it didn't feel like your own anymore. So when her arms wrapped around me, instead of feeling constricted by her hold I felt safe and cared for. Even Carlisle kept a respectful distance at the end of my bed and asked my permission before giving me drowsy pain relief.

Despite their reactions, I still felt guilty and hoped that I could make breakfast as a peace offering. Checking the time I saw that it was only 5:30, I grabbed my cast protector and headed to the bathroom. I noticed that a shower rack contained all the essentials, Esme and Alice really had thought of everything. The shower had a fancy massage setting and the pulsing of the water soothed my broken body. After drying and dressing, I decided to unpack my belongings, placing my few clothes in the drawers and the few personal belongings I had left from my parents, including a picture of them holding me, on the nightstand. I hoped that wherever they were now, they were looking down on me just as they were in that picture, with pride and unconditional love. I smoothed down the corners of my bed satisfied that my room was tidy and quietly made my way down to the kitchen.

I was relieved to find that no one was awake yet, though it was just gone 6 o'clock and a Sunday at that. First things first, I wanted to orientate myself with the kitchen so I quietly open drawers and cupboards to locate everything. I inventoried the fridge and pantry, yes the Cullens had a pantry and decided to make blueberry muffins and french toast. I started with the muffins knowing the french toast would have to be a cook to order scenario. There was something so therapeutic about measuring out different ingredients and beating them together to make something. I had thought I would run into difficulty with the mixing, what with one bad hand and all but found a kitchenaid in the pantry that would do all the work for me. I sprinkled the blueberries from the fridge into the batter and lined the cupcake cases with them. Placing them in the oven, I set a timer and then worried my bottom lip unsure of what to do next.

I've always been an early riser but what I've learnt over the years being in the system is to never be idle. Usually I had an array of chores to do, a pack lunch to make for Jake and Mike. Also, the little time before Jake woke was the perfect time for me to complete any school work. I wondered what I was going to do about school, obviously I would have to go back at some point. I grimaced at the thought of starting a new school in a small town where everyone knows everyone. Especially in my current physical condition, I would definitely not be inconspicuous and I was just of wary of people my own age as I was of adults. The blaring of the timer on the oven brought me out of my depressing line of thought. I placed the golden muffins on a cooling rack and then started washing up the mess, keeping my cast dry with great difficulty. I got everything ready for french toast, including slicing strawberries and setting the table. There was nothing more I could do till the Cullens woke up, so I made myself a cup of tea and stared out into the vast expanse of forest.

"Morning Bella," Esme's greeting startled me out of my daydreaming.

"Good morning Esme," I returned, watching nervously as she took in the breakfast I had prepared. Did she not like it?

"Bella honey, you know you didn't have to make all this, especially when you've got a broken wrist."

"I know, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you're doing for me and sorry for the trouble I've caused."

"We've gone over this already Bella, you haven't caused any trouble. I know how you're feeling right now, flummoxed, it's all so new. After I had left Peter, I was so scared and wary of accepting help from other people but then Carlisle just waltzed right in. I tell you now that man had very little respect for the boundaries I attempted to put up. He didn't give up on me, persisted though I'm pretty sure I let off some serious I want to be left alone vibes. I asked him why he kept on ignoring my attempts to deter his kindness and do you know what he said?" I shook my head no in response, keenly interested on how she had managed to trust Carlisle after her past experience.

"He said he could see it in my eyes. No matter what my body language tried to portray, my eyes spoke what I couldn't. I yearned for someone to love and care for me, to notice that I was suffering and needed someone just to be there for me." It's funny, one of the first things I had noticed about Carlisle was his astuteness, when you were under his gaze you could tell he was seeing everything under the surface. It didn't surprise me that he was able to woo Esme as it was and see what she needed.

"So you started seeing him then after that?" Esme looked at me with raised eyebrows and snorted.

"Heavens no, we became friends. Very close friends but I wasn't ready for anything serious, after everything that happened with my first husband I had lost myself and that was a boundary Carlisle had no problem leaving up. He encouraged me to take as much time as I needed to figure out who I was, what I enjoyed and what I wanted for my future. So long my opinions and decisions weren't my own but dictated to me, so I took the time to try new things and expand on my knowledge. When I had my equilibrium again and knew I wasn't just using Carlisle as an emotional crutch, I told him I was ready. Then we had one date and he proposed not too long after." I smiled at the whimsical expression on her face and while she was lost in the memories of Carlisle's courtship I started on her french toast. Carefully coating the bread with the eggy, cinnamon mix before flopping it onto the frying pan.

"Bella, it's in your eyes honey," Esme whispered to me quietly. She patted my shoulder and busied herself with making a coffee, I was relieved she didn't expect a response. Did I want to let the Cullens in? Did I want them to be my family, like I had before? I think I knew the answer was yes but everyone of my instincts were screaming at me to be cautious, to not let myself hope because it would only cripple me if it all fell apart. I let the sizzling of the frying pan soothe my frazzled nerves and went through the mechanics of cooking and plating breakfast for Esme.

"Bella this is fantastic, where did you learn to cook like this?" Esme moaned, after stuffing a forkful of the french toast in her mouth. I blushed under her praise but was pleased she enjoyed it.

"Well it was my Mom who got me into it, she loved to cook. She wasn't very good at it though but we did it together anyway, it was our special time. I guess I continued since then and unlike her had an aptitude for it or maybe because I've had a lot of practice." The few memories I still had of my mom filtered through: her dancing as we mixed batters; flour smudged on her nose as she laughed and her adding chili powder instead of cinnamon into muffins. Not even having to prepare meals for my foster families had dampened my love for cooking, as it was almost as I could feel my mother whilst I was cooking. Silently moving next to me, aiding me or in reality detriment my efforts in the kitchen.

"She sounds like a wonderful mother," Esme added kindly. I noticed and appreciated that Esme used the present tense for her, in so many of my placements it felt as if they expected me to just forget about the role my parents had in my life.

"She really was Esme. She was a free spirit and often dragged me into ridiculous activities but I never once doubted I was loved."

"We don't want to replace them Bella, they will always be your parents. Carlisle and I would love to be in your life in whatever capacity you feel is right." I smiled in gratitude, Esme had given me a lot to think about and I was relieved when I heard Carlisle enter the kitchen to break the heavy atmosphere. He quickly made his way over to Esme placing a gentle kiss to her forehead, she smiled up at him. Love radiated between them but instead of feeling nauseated at the affectionate display, I felt longing.

"Good morning Bella, are those blueberry muffins?"

CPOV

I rolled over, unsurprisingly finding Esme's side of the bed cool. She had always been an early riser, I groaned as I quickly threw on some slacks and a t-shirt. I peeked my head into Bella's room hoping to find her sleeping serenely but instead was met with a perfectly made bed. I mean hospital corners and everything, also all her stuff had been put away neatly. It was a stark contrast to Ali's room that's for sure, she had clothes strewn across every surface and despite Esme and I's best efforts to get her to tidy it up, cleanliness never lasted long. I hoped Bella would personalise her room a bit so she felt more at home. Esme and I could take her shopping whilst the kids are at school tomorrow so she doesn't get overwhelmed.

Just as I was about to make my way downstairs a photo on the bed side table caught my eye. I picked it up and smiled fondly at a beautiful baby Bella being held by her parents. Renee and Charlie Swan's love for their only daughter was captured perfectly for Bella to look at. The joy in their expressions were undeniable and I remembered feeling the exact same as I held Emmett and Edward in the delivery room and when Jasper, Rosie, Ali and Bella arrived. I headed downstairs, eager to find my wife and Bella, the kitchen being a safe bet. I saw Esme looking at Bella with concern as Bella looked down at her lap. Hoping to cut the tension between them I walked over to Esme, giving her a supportive kiss on the forehead and sliding my hand on her waist.

"Morning love," I whispered in her ear. My heart stuttered in response to the loving smile she directed at me. I surveyed the kitchen counters to find an array of foods, Bella had been busy.

"Good morning Bella, are those blueberry muffins?"

"Yes, I'm also making french toast if you want some?", she asked quietly. Though still tentative I was pleased that I had got more than a monosyllabic answer without prompting. Progress, small but nonetheless progress.

"I would love some, thank you Bella." She hopped up popping her hip on the corner of the table, I winced at the pain that must have caused her due to her thin stature. Again she showed no pain response just kept moving, she was a fighter that's for sure.

"Everything alright?" I asked Esme quietly as Bella busied herself with the french toast.

"Yeah, I think maybe I let things get a bit heavy but I just wanted to reassure her about her place with us. She really opened up to me Carlisle, she told me a little about her mother." Esme said with a proud smile on her face. We both watch Bella fluttering around the kitchen, she truly looked care free when cooking and it was wondrous to behold.

"I'm going to go wake the kids up before mine's ready, I have a feeling Bella won't eat until everyone else is served."

"I think you're right." I gave Esme one last squeeze and then quickly climbed the stairs calculating my best plan of action for wake up call.

They weren't usually early risers except for Ali but I knew they would want to have a sit down breakfast with Bella especially with the lengths she had gone to. Jasper is pretty easy going and if I get Ali up first she'll manage him just fine. Emmett though not a morning person can be roused with the promise of food. Leaving Rosalie and Edward, I'd leave them till last as they would most likely be the hardest to coax from slumber. I knocked gently on Ali's door and then slowly opened it.

"Hey Dad," she greeted, luckily already awake sitting on her bed, leafing through a fashion magazine.

"Hey sweetheart, Bella's made us all breakfast so it would be really great if we could all go down and eat together." She squealed excitedly before rushing to hug me, I barely managed to catch her. For a small thing she had a surprising amount of force, I laughed at her display.

"That's so nice of Bella, I can't wait. I'll go get Jazzie so don't worry about him." I laughed again at the nickname Emmett had christened my son with. I headed to Emmett's room next, carefully edging to the side of his bed. Emmett was a deep sleeper but was known for his flailing limbs. Catch the wrong end of one of his shins or elbows and your be bruising before you're even out of his room.

"Emmett buddy, time to wake up." He grunted, a wild arm swiping out but I dodged it artfully.

"Emmett," I spoke louder, shaking his shoulder. I saw him open an eyelid glancing at the time.

"No, too early," he whispered before turning over.

"French toast and blueberry muffins await." I chortled as he sprung to life.

"Get dressed and head on down, Bella's made us breakfast."

"I knew Bella being here was a good idea, I just knew it," he rubbed his hands happily, whistling on his way to the bathroom.

Next was Edward, I knew this was going to be a challenge. Edward was a night owl he would stay up late into the night reading or listening to his music and never gets up before lunch time if left to his own devices. I crept in and shook him gently.

"Edward wake up," I whispered. I saw an eyelid peek open as I continued to shake him and he glanced at his clock.

"It's fucking 8:30, on a Sunday asshat!" he cursed me out. Anger brewed at his disrespectful tone, he better not have been talking to Es like that when she woke him for school.

"Firstly, Edward Anthony Cullen language. Secondly, Bella has cooked us all breakfast and your presence while slightly unpleasant in the morning hours, is still wanted." His eyes opened widely and he threw back his covers suddenly.

"Shit Dad, sorry I thought you were Emmett messing with me. I'll get up now."

"That's alright, though I still don't want you using that kinda language under my roof."

One left to go, I grimaced at the shake in my hand as I lifted it to knock on Rosie's door. Don't get me wrong, I love my daughter but quite frankly she could be scary when you interrupted her sleep. I made my entrance sidling over to where her head was poking out from the sheets. I stroked her head, quietly whispering her name.

"No," she hissed out, before burying her head in her pillow. I laughed at her reaction, I couldn't help it the pout on her face was just too adorable.

"Rosie, I'm sorry I know you like your lie in but Bella's made a really nice breakfast and I really think she wants to have a meal with us all."

"Okay Dad, I'll be down in a little bit," she spoke into her pillow. I made my way back to the kitchen seeing my plate waiting for me at the head of the table.

"This is really good baby Belle," Emmett told her spraying her with crumbs from the muffin he was devouring. Bella brushed them off with a small giggle and continued frying the french toast.

"Baby Belle?", she asked, crinkling her forehead.

"Yeah baby Belle, you're just so cute and tiny, you're pocket size and you need a nickname of course. Jasper is Jazzie, Alice is Ali, Edward is Eddie and Rose is foxy," he guffawed.

"I'm what now?" Rose made her presence known from the doorway, giving Emmett her famous bitch brow. Esme and I shared a look of amusement as we saw Emmett tense up and immediately start backpedaling.

"Rosie," Emmett squeaked out in surprise making the rest of us laugh. If anyone could rein in Emmett's childish tendencies it was Rose.

"That's what I thought, ignore him Bella. Try again Emmett," Rose added with a wink in Bella's direction. I saw the cogs turning as Emmett tried to think of a replacement and suddenly he was laughing, loudly.

"Well I guess going with the theme of everyone else's that would make you Bellie," he exclaimed, very proud of his achievement.

"So that would make you Emmie then?" I asked.

Emmett paled, clearly not liking where this was headed. The silence was broken by a beautiful laugh, everyone orientated themselves towards the sound surprised to find Bella was the source of it. I couldn't deny how incredible it felt to have made her laugh, the way her face lit up, she was so unguarded in that moment. Soon after though she had schooled her expression as she realised we were all watching her. We couldn't help it though, her happiness was contagious and even though most of the kids weren't morning people, they all were for Bella this morning and I was a very proud father.

"Bells," Emmett announced with a fond smile. Everyone gave their unanimous agreement, if fitted her bell like laugh. Bella tensed up, dropping the spatula which clattered on the counter top.

"I'm sorry, do you not like it? I'll think of something else," Emmett quickly offered.

"No, no. I like it Emmett thank you, it's just my Dad use to call me that. I've missed it," she said with a watery smile.

Bella started plating up the breakfast eager to get out of the spotlight and Emmett served for her. Toppings were added and we all tucked into the food Bella had prepared for us. A chorus of moaning and proclamations to the chef erupted much to the embarrassment of Bella, who's cheeks flooded. I noticed Edward was completely absorbed in Bella's facial expressions, his fork hovering between his plate and his mouth. I know he felt a bit of a fifth wheel sometimes with his siblings but Bella certainly wasn't ready for that kind of attention. He quickly resumed his eating when he noticed I was observing him, I'd have to talk to Esme about it, see what she thought.

"So Bells, what do you like doing?" Jasper asked, adopting her nickname.

"Umm, I'm boring really I guess, I love to read." It sounded more of a question then an answer, the way her voice raised at the end.

"Nothing boring about that, I like historical fiction but Edward here is a much more avid reader than me. I'm sure if you wanted to talk books, he'd be more than happy to oblige you," Jasper added with a smirk, apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed his interest in Bella.

"Yeah, I read," Edward announced in a hilariously awkward fashion, I saw Esme laugh into her serviette.

"Oh, I enjoy historical fiction every now and again too," Bella smiled warmly at Jasper, choosing to ignore Edward's out burst much to his relief.

"Well if you're interested, I have a few books in my room that I'm sure you'd enjoy."

"That sounds great."

"Oh thank God, there is only so much enthusiasm one can show for the confederate and union army discussions," Ali sighed dramatically.

"Hey I thought you liked it?" Jasper added affronted.

"I love hearing you talk about something you're so passionate about Jazzie, however, the content matter isn't my favourite," she reached over and pecked his cheek affectionately.

"So are you all adopted?" Bella blurted out suddenly.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, it just came out. That was so rude, you don't have to answer."

"No that's okay dear, there is no shame in wanting to know more about any of us. Emmett and Edward are ours biologically speaking, Jasper and Rose are biological siblings but we adopted them when they were twelve and thirteen and last but not least we adopted Ali when she was eight." Esme reassured her.

"And now you've joined the clan," Ali grinned.

Bella smiled into her plate, shoving a forkful of food in her mouth so she didn't have to respond. As plates were now empty Bella made a move to clear the table again but was stopped this time by Edward, it didn't escape my notice that she didn't flinch away from his touch. The kids drifted out of the room and after brief hovering and Esme insisting Bella's help wasn't needed, she too made her way to her room. I noted that Esme and I would have to discuss the chore topic with Bella. Making it clear while we expect her to help out we don't expect her to do more than her fair share and not until her cast is off. I picked up the remaining plates on the table and handed them to Edward as he loaded the dishwasher. I figured this was as good a time as any to discuss his feelings on Bella's arrival.

"So are you happy that Bella has joined the family?"

"Dad please don't," he groaned, clearly embarrassed.

"Don't what?" I said with false innocence.

"I know you saw me staring at her, it was nothing just curiosity," he added defensively.

"I'm not saying otherwise but let's just say you liked Bella, you know she's not ready for any type of romantic relationship?"

"I know that and just because I'm the only single person in this house doesn't mean I want a relationship. Contrary to mom and your beliefs I'm perfectly content in my own company," he said exasperatedly.

I sighed not realising we had made him feel uncomfortable, reflecting on it we may have come across pushy in the past, we just worried that Edward was lonely. To our knowledge other than his siblings he didn't have any close friends not that this was an issue we just don't want him to be isolated.

"Edward, I'm really sorry if your mother and I have made you uncomfortable, that was never our intention. We can't help but worry about you, you're our son and we want you to be happy."

"Thanks, I am happy," he assured me.

"Good." I turned to walk into the living room and almost bumped into Esme who was lurking in the doorway.

"Were you eavesdropping again?" I nipped her neck in rebuke.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," she said with a sly grin.

"I think our son has a crush," she whispered in my ear, watching Edward fondly as he finished cleaning up the kitchen humming a melody I hadn't heard before. It's been quite a while since Edward composed anything for the piano and I think we all knew who was responsible for his new found inspiration.

"Definitely," I agreed.

Author's Note: I can't believe the response I have gotten since last chapter, needless to say it was a pleasant surprise. Thank you to those who recommended my story on Facebook and other forums, that means so much. Due to the unexpected amount of following any reviews posted will be answered via private message, unless it's a guest in which I will answer in A/N. So in response to Ashley, yes Edward and Bella will be involved it will just take a while to get there :D The majority of reviewers voted no for Carlisle/ Esme lemon so that will maybe an out take once this is completed. Apparently the thought of parents having sex is something that would be glossed over lol! Thanks for reading, please keep reviewing or PM me with any questions, Kaitie xx


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

It was noisy, it was chaotic and it was definitely messy. I was content to just sit back with my cereal and observe the Cullen's getting ready for school. Alice was fussing over Jasper's outfit, attempting to convince him to change his shirt, whilst he looked down on her with a fond smile. Emmett was currently bathing the counter tops in milk, cereal and yoghurt, little actually making it into his bowl. He then grabbed a rag in an effort to clean his mess but in reality only spread it around further. Rosalie was mindlessly bringing spoon to mouth as she mechanically ate, I'm not completely convinced she was actually conscious. Edward however, looked downright angry, aggressively stirring his coffee. Esme flitted from child to child trying to ascertain whether they all had what they needed. Lastly, Carlisle like me sat at the table sipping his coffee watching fondly over the chaos that was his family.

"Are you sure you have everything? Alice do you have your history report?" Esme fretted, as they all headed out the door for school.

"Yes ma, we have everything don't worry," Alice chirped back, as she turned her attention to Edward's unruly mane.

"I really wish you'd let me use some product on your hair Edward," Alice sighed. Edward shook her off, I'm guessing this was a common complaint.

"Bye Bells, I'll miss you kid," Emmett announced, ruffling my hair as he jogged passed me to his Jeep.

The others offered up similar sentiments and I gave a smile and wave that I hoped didn't appear as awkward as I felt. Jasper and Alice piled into the back of Edward's car who was revving impatiently behind the wheel.

"Carlisle, you promised me you'd talk to him about sensible driving," Esme gritted through her teeth.

"I did," he replied innocently.

"Well spitting up gravel as our son tears down the driveway, is most certainly not my definition of safe driving."

"You're right, I'll talk to him again," he acquiesced.

As they pulled away, I felt equal parts relieved and forlorn. Relieved, as despite enjoying the challenge of school, the interaction with the student body I dreaded. Forlorn as without them here, Carlisle and Esme's attentions would solely be focused on me. There would be no blending into the background. Esme had told me earlier that Carlisle had taken a week's leave to get me settled in. This made me especially uneasy, I couldn't imagine him not regretting wasting a week's vacation on me and resenting me for it.

"What's the matter Bella?" Carlisle questioned, looking at me intently.

"Nothing," I blurted.

"You so often disappear into your thoughts and the longer you're in there, the more wrinkled your forehead becomes. So what has you concerned? Did you want to go to school today?" he probed, this time unwilling to let me brush him off with a nothing or fine thanks.

"I wish you hadn't taken a week off," I uttered suddenly. My cheeks heated up immediately, embarrassed at my candor but for some reason I found it difficult to lie to Carlisle, even if it was a lie of omission. I felt contrite when I noticed Carlisle trying to school a hurt expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Bella. If you'd feel more comfortable with just Esme I'd be happy to go back to the clinic?"

"No, no. That's not what I was getting at. It's just I'm worried you'll regret wasting a week's vacation on me, when you could save it to spend with your children."

"You are one of my children now Bella and just as I was excited to take a week off for Jasper, Alice and Rose, I'm excited to spend a week with you." A throat cleared from the opposite corner of the room, to reveal a smirking Esme.

"And you of course dear," Carlisle added with a charming smile and a dramatic hand to his heart.

"You're a terrible actor," Esme quipped, rolling her eyes at him.

"How do you feel about school honey?" Esme asked, taking a seat next to Carlisle on the sofa. He immediately pulled her to rest against him, interlocking their fingers, very much putting up a united front.

"I enjoy school work," I stated nervously.

"But you're not quite sold on the people part," Carlisle said with an understanding smile.

"Yeah, I'm awkward. I don't really make friends very easily."

"Jake seems pretty fond of you," Esme retorted.

"That's different, Jake's a kid he can't …" I stopped abruptly, again shocked at how much I had shared with them. I was usually a lot more guarded with my words, I didn't like how comfortable I was becoming around them.

"He can't hurt you," Carlisle finished for me,

Esme and him sharing a sad look. There was a prolonged silence that I couldn't fill, even if I had wanted to. The words just caught in my throat, because that's exactly what I thought. Children like Jake haven't grown to judge yet, they don't spit harsh words at you and they certainly aren't physically imposing. They aren't cruel just because they can be.

"Well we understand if you don't want to go back to school. We've looked at your transcripts and you're very advanced Bella, so we have no doubts you could complete your studies online if that is what you really desired. However, Esme and I both agree that we think it would be better for you if you attended Forks High, the students there just might surprise you. Plus, Alice and Edward would most likely be in some of your classes," Carlisle enthused.

That was something I suppose, I'd been getting along well with Alice. It was hard not to like her, she exuded such vitality that in her company even the morose can't help but crack a smile. She didn't mind that I didn't have much input in the conversation and seemed to realize I appreciated her efforts to include me. Edward was hard to place, he appeared to be reserved like me. Though, I thought I've felt him staring at me on several occasions. Did he feel as if I was an intrusion to his family? He was undoubtedly handsome, with strong cheekbones and unlike Alice, I enjoyed his unruly mane, it was endearing. Endearing? I didn't understand where these observations were coming from, I made an executive decision not to dwell on it. I lifted my head up, realizing Carlisle and Esme were waiting patiently for a decision.

"Okay, I'll go."

"That's great Bella, obviously we don't expect you to go back yet. But we've already spoken to Principal Green, he assured us should you decide you wanted to attend Forks High, there would be a space waiting for you. We can go in and discuss your electives," Carlisle encouraged, evidently pleased with my decision.

"Thank you," I whispered.

The realization dawned on me, that I was being so open with Carlisle and Esme because they were asking questions no one had ever taken the time to ask me before. I couldn't single out any one of my prior foster parents who had showed interest in my education, health or even emotions in the manner the Cullen's have right from the beginning. It is an enormous undertaking, placing your trust in practical strangers.

I had desensitized myself to how I was treated. Mike's beatings and verbal abuse just became part of the everyday scenery. It was no surprise really that the Cullen's made me skittish, letting someone in is one of the most dangerous actions someone in my position could make. Was I actually considering letting seven slither past those defenses I had built? Although, I'm putting all my reserves in keeping my boundaries up, the way I basked in the affection they provided made me question the strength of their foundation.

"I was hoping, if you were game we could go to the mall and do a bit of shopping? Before you object, you need some more suitable winter clothing and the state provides money for us to do just that," Esme pleaded. Mentally inventorying my wardrobe made me realize the scarcity of what I had certainly wouldn't protect me from the harsh Washington winter but that wasn't anything new. Mike hadn't provided me with any money to spend on updating my wardrobe, despite my having grown and lost weight since first coming to stay with him. The little of the state's money that didn't go towards his drinking, I put towards ensuring Jake's clothing was up to par.

I agreed, the prospect of being able to stop off at a bookstore brightening my day. There was nothing that centered me more than perusing bookshelves, tracing my hands across the bindings of books, which contained my means for escape. It amazes me that indentations of words on paper allowed me to envision a reality much more tempting than my own. However bad the placement I was residing in had become. I could always depend on my paperback friends to take me somewhere safe.

A short while later, Carlisle pulled his Mercedes into a parking space. After observing the speedometer it was apparent like father, like son, was true in the case of Edward's driving. Carlisle walked round opening Esme and my doors, this time I ignored the offered hand, determined to pull myself up. I was satisfied that I managed, albeit slowly and not without pain. Carlisle's hand splayed across Esme's back and as we made our way into the mall, they continued to follow my every move. Did they think I was going to make a run for it, in this condition the idea was laughable.

"Right, as much as I enjoy both of your company, I'll leave you both to your own devices. Meet for lunch?" Carlisle suggested. Relief flooded through me, I disliked shopping immensely but I'd be a whole lot more self conscious with Carlisle there.

"I get the impression you don't share Ali's passion for fashion," Esme giggled at the grimace marring my face as I took in the crowded stores.

"No, not particularly," I laughed.

"Okay, well you need some jumpers, long sleeve shirts, jeans, pajamas, under garments, more sturdy footwear and a better quality coat. Feel free to pull out anything you like and keep in mind that hopefully you'll put on a bit of weight."

I don't know whether to be scared or impressed at Esme's approach to shopping, she perused the racks in a thorough but speedy fashion. The rails screeching echoing in her wake as I followed after her blindly. After realizing that I wasn't really looking at much of anything, she took matters in her own hands, occasionally holding an item against my skin. As each item of clothing was added to the pile, I grew increasingly apprehensive. Surely, she didn't mean to buy all this just for me, the term over excessive didn't cover how I felt about the expanding wardrobe. Esme waved down a sales assistant, asking politely for a dressing room to be set up. I could feel the sheen of sweat coat my upper body at the thought of having to model any of the clothing in front of Esme but also anybody in the shop who might see.

"Esme, I don't need to try them on. I'm sure they'll be fine." I interrupted her timidly.

"Oh honey, if it makes you really uncomfortable you don't have to. But I'm not sure if everything in there will fit you, especially the jeans. It's hard to judge without reference," she said pleadingly.

I could tell that she would be disappointed if I didn't try them. Swallowing, I took one of the hangers in her hand and closed the dressing room curtain behind me. I cringed at the full length mirror reflecting myself back at me. I so rarely look in the mirror, that seeing myself from all angles, was a bitter pill to swallow. The figure was a far cry from the happy, healthy Isabella Swan had been many years ago. The discolored bruising that littered my skin was stark against my pale skin. My baggy clothing did nothing to disguise my gaunt frame, my cheek bones jutting out unnaturally. I quickly averted my eyes, deciding it was best to get it over with. The first couple of outfits were not so bad just jeans and jumpers, though much more form fitting then I would've selected for myself. Esme readily gave her opinion and attempted to coax one out of me unsuccessfully. Next up was a skirt and fitting long sleeve shirt, I felt incredibly self conscious in it but stepped out anyway.

"I like it Bella, it would look lovely with some thick tights, boots and maybe a scarf?" Esme enthused.

Before I could give my input a gasp rang out in the fitting room, I looked up to meet a sales assistant staring horrified at my marred body. The outfit did nothing to hide my scars and blemishes and it seemed as if her eyes zeroed in on all of them. I hurriedly ran back into the changing room, drawing the curtain securely behind me. My breathing accelerated and I curled into myself, my cast sticking into me awkwardly. The sale assistant's reaction just now consolidated my fears about my appearance.

"Bella sweetheart, I'm going to come in okay?" Esme waited a beat before entering. Her eyes pooled with tears as she took in my pathetic display.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you do that when you were clearly ill at ease. It was unfathomable of me." Esme promptly threw herself to the ground, wrapping me in her embrace, shushing me gently. It was laughable really, two women huddled in the corner of a changing room, crying. Eventually, with Esme's gentle words and the soothing motion of her rubbing my back, the tears subsided.

"I don't know about you but I've worked up an appetite. Why don't you wait outside and I'll pay and call Carlisle?" Esme suggested. I willingly agreed to that idea, hastening my pace through the store hoping not to encounter anyone else. I rested against the storefront, watching as the clothes were rung up and Esme seemed to be having words with another member of staff. When she came out, I took some of the bags with my good hand and followed her to the food court.

"There he is," Esme pointed to a waving Carlisle seated at a table off to the side.

CPOV

A strange tightening in my chest accompanied my parting with Esme and Bella. I was protective of all my family but the fragility of Bella made leaving her side particularly unbearable. However, not only did I have no desire to lurk around women's department stores, I'm sure my presence would only make Bella uncomfortable. So now I was left with the task of killing time until they were ready to meet at the food court. I was currently outside of a haberdashery, which of course made me think of Ali. I was overflowing with pride, the patience and kindness all of our children have shown towards Bella. It just affirms all our beliefs in the adults they will become. I wanted to show them our gratitude but also that despite the time we will have to focus on Bella to help her, we will always be there for them. Deciding on a small gift to show this, I stepped into the shop intent on making Ali happy.

"Can I help you?" A voice came from a smiling older woman, who surely noticed how out of my comfort zone I was.

"I'm looking for a gift for my daughter, she's very talented in textiles and design."

"Ahh, how old?" she asked, tugging the tape measure that hung around her shoulders.

"Sixteen, but she's a real whizz on the sewing machine. My artistic daughter is always working on a project of some description." I added, I'm sure sounding like a biased parent.

"What about some fabric then?"

"Perfect," I agreed, following her to the wall lined with reels of fabric. She motioned to the fabrics she believed a trendy young lady would enjoy and I selected the three patterns I knew Ali would most likely approve of. My next stop was in the music store, where I purchased some composition sheets for Edward. Hearing him humming around the house had Esme and I confident he would get back to tinkering around on the piano again. I stumbled across Rosalie's present in an antique shop, an old, classic tool box that would sit perfectly on her work-bench in the garage. Rosalie was an amazing example of not conforming to stereotypes, she loved working on cars. It was a rare weekend that she didn't have a smudge of grease or oil on her cheek. I was about to enter the sporting store when the shrill ring of my phone halted me, Esme's name flashing across the screen.

"Es," I answered.

"Carlisle, we're ready for lunch," her voice wobbled on the line.

"What's wrong Es?" I asked worriedly, wanting to pace towards them but not knowing what direction to head in.

"There was an unpleasant incident in the changing room with Bella. I shouldn't have made her try the clothes on but I wanted her to like them," she sniffled.

"What incident?" My nerves only increasing slightly higher than normal.

"I'll tell you when I see you. Bella's waiting outside whilst I pay, meet at the food court?"

"I'll be there," I assured her. The guilt was easily discernible in her voice and I desperately wanted to hold her. I knew my wife, there wasn't a malicious bone in her body, and she would never have intentionally hurt Bella's feelings. I'm sure my strides were comical to passersby, I was more jogging than walking but I needed to get to my girls. I reached the food court before them unsurprisingly and picked out a table out of the main stream of traffic. I resisted the urge to rush over to them when they came into view, just waving instead.

"Hungry?" I asked as they reached the table. Bella's shoulders were hunched and her reluctant nod made it clear whatever happened had rattled her confidence.

"What do you fancy sweetie?" Esme asked.

"Whatever you're having," she replied quietly, taking the seat closest to the wall. I followed Esme to the pizza place, placing an arm around her.

"What happened?" I asked as we queued.

"I encouraged her to try on the clothes, it's just she's so thin I wasn't confident that the clothes I'd pulled out would fit her. She was anxious but it was going okay until a sales assistant gaped at her when she came out in an outfit that showed more of her injuries. I should have known better, I found her curled up and sobbing in the corner of the cubicle Carlisle." Esme choked out burying her head in my shoulder.

I squeezed her tightly, sighing at how uncomfortable Bella was in her own skin. She was a beautiful girl, her deep brown eyes often expressing what she couldn't with words. Once we had her back up to a healthy weight and some of her injuries healed, maybe then she would see what we did. I tried to soothe Esme but no words would alleviate her pain, she had unintentionally upset one of her children and that couldn't easily be consoled.

I carried our tray back to the table, sliding Bella's paper plate towards her. Esme tried to cajole Bella into conversation ineffectively. Her tear tracked face and reserved disposition was heartbreaking and I desperately wanted to see her smile.

"How about we go to the bookstore when we're finished? You could pick out some novels to fill your bookshelf in your room," I suggested. The small smile I received in return was what made all of this worth it. Taking that as an affirmative, I hurriedly consumed my slices and soda.

If Bella was content in the kitchen, she was downright joyous between the aisles of books. Esme and I laughed at her childlike awe, as her fingers ran along the spines of the paperbacks.

"I think we underestimated just how much she loved to read," Esme mused, relieved that this had lifted Bella's spirits.

Not wanting to interrupt her fun, Esme browsed the interior design section and I headed over to the documentaries. I found two treasures that would make both Jasper and Emmett happy campers. A historical documentary on the Battle of Hastings 1066 for Jasper and a best plays compilation in American football for Emmett. Emmett loved watching any game footage he could get his hands on, always looking for new plays and ways to improve his game. A while later we found Bella still very much absorbed in the classics section.

"What ones would you like?" I startled her out of her reverie.

"Umm, Wuthering Heights?" she asked without conviction.

"Get several Bella," I encouraged. With a little more prompting she met me at the checkout with a small pile of novels. After purchasing them she clutched the bag as tightly to her chest as she could manage.

I made the turn into our drive, glancing in the rearview mirror to find Bella sound asleep, resting against the window.

"I don't think she's sleeping through the night yet," I voiced my apprehension.

"I know, she's always awake when I come down but I never hear her get up."

"She's going to get better Es, we just need to be patient," I assured her, taking her hands in mine.

"We're home," I announced comfortingly.

"We're home," Esme agreed.

I started to unload the car as Esme gently shook Bella awake, she cried out at the unexpected contact. Slowly rising out of the car, a small part of me was pleased that she refused Esme's offered hand, at least it wasn't just me. Bella still gripping her books made her way into the house and curling up in the corner of the sofa, opened her book with an eager smile. I climbed the stairs depositing Bella's clothes in her room, the loud chorus that filtered up the stairs signaled the arrival of the kids from school.

"You went shopping without me?" I heard Ali squeal, the look she gave me as I descended the stairs indicating I had in fact committed an act of grievous treachery.

"Remember that discussion we had earlier about being low key?" I gently reminded her. "Besides, I may have gotten you all a token of appreciation," I announced with flourish.

That certainly had their attention. They all took a seat, situating themselves around Bella, who smiled fondly at Emmett who had rested his feet in her lap. I handed out their gifts and instantly had Ali hugging me and thanking me for her materials. Rosalie's face lit up and she escaped to the garage with the toolbox, whispering thanks as she passed.

"Is this your subtle way of suggesting I need to brush up on my technique?" Emmett asked in mock offense.

"Yeah, your stats are really letting the family down this season," I joked.

"This looks interesting dad, I haven't read about this particular battle in English history. Do you want to watch it later?" Jasper proposed, whilst still reading the blurb on the back of the packaging. Jasper and I often spent time together by watching his documentaries when I come home from work. I noticed Bella watching Edward's gift with interest.

"Do you play an instrument?" she asked, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Piano," Edward responded with a smile.

"You compose?"

"Occasionally, when the mood strikes. I haven't for a while though."

I heard the home phone ring and left them talking to answer it.

"Dr Cullen speaking," I answered.

"B..B..Bwella," I heard a small voice sobbing. Was this Jake? To my knowledge Bella didn't have anyone else in her life.

"Is this Jake?" I asked gently, not wanting to upset him further.

"Yes, I need Bwella." His speech turning into a wail.

"Okay, just hang on buddy. I'll get her for you," I replied, hurrying into the living room.

"Bella, I think it's Jake on the phone for you. He's upset," I warned her, holding the phone out to her." She bolted up right, displacing Emmett's feet from her lap. Everyone quieted as she took the phone erratically in her hand.

"Jake," she breathed out.

I could just make out more crying in the background but whatever he said made Bella tense up.

"What happened?" she asked, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Author's Note:

A guest (Iu) commented on spacing and grammar, I try my hardest with this but it's sometimes hard to spot when you've read your own work so much. Thankfully, jupiter2005 pre read this chapter and proof read it, so shout out to them!

Santesia: I know it's sweet how Edward is crushing on Bella.

A bit of a cliff hanger there but all will be revealed soon! I've tried to reply to all the reviews, however, I read some of them on my phone when I was away and may not have replied to them :/ If I didn't reply to you and you wanted me to, feel free to chastise me lol ! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! Kaitie xx


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

It was comical, really, how large Emmett's feet looked when resting in my lap. I smiled at him affectionately, amazed at his easy, almost seamless acceptance of me into his life. A great deal of gratitude had greeted Carlisle as he delivered the promised tokens to the waiting Cullen children; I laughed at Alice's particularly theatrical display, her tiny arms squeezing Carlisle with surprising strength. Although my somewhat tentative acceptance of the books he gave me earlier wasn't nearly so exuberant, I fervently hoped that Carlisle, nonetheless, was able to see the genuine joy his gesture had brought me.

Edward slowly tracing his fingers over delicate sheets of paper drew my attention. I recognized the scored, blank outlines running across the pages, and realized that they were for composing. I remembered fondly my mother pursuing piano lessons for a short while... not progressing especially far before moving onto pottery, I believe it was.

"Do you play an instrument?" The question had slipped out unconsciously, hardly audible. I felt my face heat with embarrassment, as Edward lifted his gaze from the music sheets, shifting his concentration to me.

"Piano," he replied. His returning smile caused an odd stirring in my chest, emboldening me to continue with the conversation.

"You compose?"

He shrugged his shoulders modestly, downplaying his achievements. "Occasionally, when the mood strikes. I haven't for a while, though."

Not knowing what to say next, my eyes dropped lower and I found myself somehow studying his hands - thinking that his long fingers must allow them to effortlessly travel over the keys. Imagining just that, I was astonished by the intensity of emotions that unexpectedly coursed through me. I suddenly longed to listen to him play, to hear the notes echo off the walls, surrounding everything in the room. Mostly, I was intrigued to watch him engaged in something he was evidently so passionate about, imagining what his smile would look like then. My fantasizing was interrupted by Carlisle hurriedly entering the room, phone in hand.

"Bella, I think it's Jake on the phone for you. He's upset," he cautioned me.

I felt a familiar terror grip me, chilling me to my bones, as millions of outcomes to this phone call proceeded to play on a reel in my head. I don't recall exactly how I even ended up with the phone pressed to my ear. One minute I was curled up on the couch with the weight of Emmett's feet pressing against me; then the next thing I knew, Jake's cries were painfully reverberating in my ear.

"Jake," I called out, desperately needing to hear him talk. As my body reacted in the all too familiar fight or flight response we'd unwillingly learned together while living with Mike, the comprehension of the distance that stretched between us almost crippled me. If Jake was in imminent danger now, there was little I could do but listen intently across the miles.

"What happened?" I asked, offering up a silent prayer to anyone with the power to watch over him.

"Bwella, Bwella," he wailed into the phone. The fact that he had reverted to his old pronunciation of my name instantly alerted me as to just how worked up he actually was.

"I'm here Jakie, right here. Can you take a deep breath for me?" I waited until I heard a shuddering breath on the other end of the line to continue.

"Good job, sweetie. Can you tell me what's the matter?"

"I… it's broken," he whispered hoarsely. I bit my lip, praying that he wasn't talking about a bone.

"What's broken, Jakie?" I asked calmly, trying to keep him composed enough to fill in the details for me.

"The plate, I… I dropped the plate. Are they gonna get mad like Mike?" he stuttered out.

I felt the air whoosh out of me in relief: the Webbers hadn't done anything to harm him. It saddened me again that despite my best efforts to shield Jake from Mike's violence, he had obviously not gotten through unscathed if a simple accident had him fearing that he would be on the wrong end of a punishing hand. But before I could begin to reassure him, I heard the worried voice of Mrs. Webber in the background.

"Jake honey, don't move, okay? I don't want you to cut your feet on the glass. Hush now, don't cry, baby, we'll get it all cleaned up," Mrs. Webber soothed.

"Are you on the phone?" I heard her ask in confusion.

"Hello?" Mrs. Webber's voice carried down the line.

"Hi, Mrs. Webber. It's me, Bella."

"Oh, hello hun! I hope he didn't scare you. We've got a bit of a situation with a broken plate. Can we call you back in a short while?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," I replied, swallowing thickly. I sunk to the ground with the sound of the dial tone that only seemed to grow louder in my ears, unable to prevent a whimper from escaping.

"Bella, what's wrong? Is Jake okay?" Carlisle asked, gently gripping my shoulders.

I looked up to find Carlisle and Esme crouching in front of me, with the rest of the Cullens hovering on the outskirts anxiously. It was then that I realized I hadn't felt so surrounded - or so cared for - in such a long time. The fact that their concern extended to Jake… a boy they'd never even met… just because of his relationship with me…? It honestly astounded me.

"He dropped a plate, and Mrs. Webber wasn't angry," I choked out. A look of understanding passed between them, and Carlisle gently retrieved the phone from my clenched hands before lifting me onto the couch.

"Mike was angry about the glass breaking. Mike was so angry!" I shouted bitterly. I turned my face into Esme's shoulder, shamelessly seeking the comforting touches she had to offer. Through red-rimmed eyes I saw them closing in, and found I was quickly encompassed by a solid ring of Cullens - embraced in their protective circle, all silently sharing my pain. Not one of them judging me for my vulnerability; not one of them with anything but compassion in their eyes and soothing touches.

"What the heck was I thinking?" Emmett broke the silence a while later, once my sobs had subsided.

"Sorry, son?" Carlisle queried.

"Bells, we haven't signed your cast. That's a Cullen rite of passage! I'm going to go get a sharpie," he announced gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"Nothing obscene, Emmett," Esme called after him, which was met by laughter from everyone else.

"You laugh now, but you're giving him leave to use a permanent marker. I love my son, but he isn't ready for that type of power," Esme joked.

"I thought we replaced the permanent markers with the washable ones, after the whole fake tattooing incident?" Carlisle questioned.

"Tattoo incident?" I asked curiously.

"Emmett may or may not have decided to improve my facial features while I was busy sleeping," Edward said, with a rueful shake of his head.

"I don't see what improvements could be made to your face," I blurted.

Warmth spread through my cheeks, turning them a burning shade of crimson. My mouth was agape with disbelief that those words had escaped the hatch; evidently, there was something about Edward Cullen that led to serious, brain-to-vocal chord dysfunction. Strange sounds emerged from my parted lips, as I desperately tried to backtrack. Mercifully, Alice took pity on me -probably because I sounded like a dying animal - and tried her best to detract attention from me and the inexplicable things fleeing from my filterless self.

"I don't know, Edward, I was quite partial to the French moustache," she giggled, twirling an imaginary curl with her fingers.

"Oh, I forgot about that, Eddie," Emmett laughed, as he jogged back in, catching the tail end of the conversation.

Edward let out an exasperated and exaggerated groan of displeasure; yet now that everyone's been reminded of the stunt, I suspect he won't be taking unsupervised naps anytime soon. As I was pondering the play (and the threat) between the two of them, the popping sound of a cap coming off an indelible ink marker prompted me to consider my own danger - and then to shield my cast covered arm. Emmett cocked an eyebrow at me, silently sizing me up.

"I think I want to see a draft of your design first," I said lightly.

"Belly, no planning permission needed here. Hand your arm over or I will be forced to take tactical action," he challenged, jousting the air with the marker.

"Alright, Emmie, but I'm going to trust your masterpiece is going to be PG rated," I asserted.

"You guys are no fun. It's no wonder you all have to live vicariously through me," he tutted. Emmett crouched down so he was able to maneuver the pen over the medical plaster. As his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in determined concentration, I held my breath for him to reveal his concoction.

I couldn't keep the beaming smile off my face when his hand moved away, revealing a sketch of a bell along with his name.

"A bell for obvious reasons, because your laugh has fast become one of my favorite things to hear," he said with a wink.

I reached my hand out enclosing it around his, giving him a gentle squeeze of recognition. I could tell this was Emmett's way of initiating me into the Cullen clan, and I'm sure my hands were trembling. It frightened me just how much I wanted this; so, taking a leap of faith of my own, I grabbed the pen from Emmett. Without making eye contact, I passed it to Alice… hoping they would realize exactly what I was venturing to achieve with that gesture.

By the time Mrs. Webber called back, I was sporting a fully signed and decorated cast. After Carlisle had finished his depiction, Esme answered the ringing phone, passing it to me.

"Hi, Bella! This is Mrs. Webber calling," her chipper tone, assuring me of the peace in her household.

"Hey, Mrs. Webber, it Jake okay now?" I asked. I had whiplash from the contradictory emotions, I'd experienced today. It was my hope, that Jake's day had a similar turnaround, with the support of Mrs. Webber.

"Yeah, he's just fine, sweetheart. I know his first instinct was to call you, and he told me he was afraid we would punish him for breaking the plate," she said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing Miss Smith briefed you on our final night with Mike?" I spoke uncomfortably, having spent more time revisiting that day than I ever would have liked. I was so used to repressing the sources of my injuries that the foreign action of speaking to others acknowledging the specifics made all the other suppressed memories bubble closer to the surface. That was a can of worms, however, best left for another time.

"Yes, of course I can understand why that would be a trigger for Jake. I explained to him that it was just an accident, and that even if it had been on purpose, no one would ever raise a hand to him. The only punishments he can expect to have are time outs, or having a toy confiscated."

I knew Mrs. Webber was saying this as much for my benefit as for Jake's. She was being careful to assuage my fears without pushing me to openly address them, and I was extremely thankful for her tact and understanding.

"I'm sure he appreciated the clarity," I offered in response.

"We would like to invite you up to visit Bella. Emily mentioned you weren't back at school currently?" Angela quickly moved on from the heavy subject.

"No, I haven't been enrolled in school just yet. I would love to see Jake, but I'd have to ask my foster parents whether it'd be okay," I replied.

"Why don't you let me speak to Esme and we'll arrange it for you both. I know Jake is frantic to see you, especially as he's a little shaken up after today." Readily agreeing to her suggestion, I handed the reigns over to Esme. My body vibrated with excitement at the thought of being able to hold Jakie again.

Later that night I lay in my bed, buried beneath the warm blankets, tracing the markings made by my new family. My fingers ran across Edward's four leaf clover, remembering his explanation that if anyone deserved all the luck in this world it would be me - and it still caused my heart to stutter. Next, my fingers smoothed over Alice's contribution: a thimble, signifying her admiration for the way I protected the ones I loved. Rosalie and Jasper left earnest dedications as my new sister and brother, respectively. I traced the outlines of Esme's hand-drawn book, which she said represented my narrative - and one that she was blessed to be able to watch unfold. Finally, my hands settled upon the tree Carlisle had drawn. He explained that he wished for me to eventually feel as though they were a part of my family tree. That they would also be strong branches, just as my parents and Jake were.

In this quiet but powerful way, the Cullens had taken something as simple as signing a cast and used it to give me a memory I would harbor forever. Each sentiment and line had significance, and each would be a daily reminder for me that I was wanted - and that, at least for now, I had a place to call home. Warm and snug, feeling wrapped in affection, at some point I drifted off… but this time - for the first time, in a long time - there was no violence to intrude upon my dreams.

CPOV

I'd love to say that after the bonding that occurred, Bella transformed right before our very eyes. But that wasn't exactly the case; she was still averse to sharing her opinions as openly as the rest of our children, and often asked our permission for menial or trivial things that they already knew didn't require our approval. This wasn't unexpected, as Esme and I both knew first hand that it would take time, patience and reassurance to break the habits she had built to shield herself.

Which is not to say that we hadn't noticed several encouraging, smaller changes in the past week. It was much easier to draw a smile from her than it had been even a couple of days ago, and she no longer tried to escape to her room the minute the food was cleared from the table. Instead, she'd stay and sit with us in the family room - to watch a film, or partake in a board game, or read her books near us. In fact, she'd often sought out one of us to sit by; perhaps not wanting to talk, but to let us know our presence nearby was enough for her.

Currently standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Esme and I were watching her worry her bottom lip as she triple-checked that the cupcake carrier was securely shut. Bella had apparently gotten up at the crack of dawn to bake chocolate cupcakes, which she informed us - with some gravity and urgency - were Jake's favorites. She seemed to have been pacing ever since Esme confirmed we would be driving to Port Angeles to visit the Webbers.

"Since everything's ready, we can set off now if you'd like," Esme offered, halting Bella's frantic obsessing and attempting to finally put her out of her misery.

Bella grabbed the carrier so suddenly that she ended up batting it with her cast, sending the cupcakes airborne. I made a lunge that would've made Emmett proud, I think, successfully securing the package. I then tried to act all nonchalant at my game-winning baked goods save; but apparently Esme was right about my acting skills, as by the time I'd come to a victorious standstill in the kitchen cabinet zone, I looked back to see that both of them were trying not to laugh. At me.

"Thanks, Carlisle. I think I'm a little keyed up," Bella said, pink cheeks blooming.

"I hadn't noticed, what with all the drumming of the fingers and glancing up at the clock every three seconds," I teased her.

The drive took a little over forty minutes - and we couldn't have arrived there any sooner, in my opinion; the rate at which Bella's knees were bouncing had me seriously concerned for the floorboard of my car. As soon as I shifted the car into park, Bella's door flew open… and, evidently, this time not even her injuries would slow down her reunion with Jake. The front door similarly flew open, releasing a small form which broke free like a horse out of a gate. He hurtled into Bella, tackling her onto the grass. I imagined that would have certainly aggravated her ribs and arm, but it was obvious nothing could eclipse the joy of having her sights and herself securely on Jake once again.

"Bella, you're here!" he squealed.

She proceeded to hold him at arm's length, cataloguing every inch of him. Once she seemed content that he was both happy and healthy, she tugged him gently towards her, wrapping him securely in her arms. He buried his face in her neck, and I noticed both Esme and Angela were crying at their emotional reunion. It was incredibly touching witnessing their interaction; Bella was so maternal towards Jake. It definitely made me regretful for their separation, but equally certain that in the long run - and at her age - it wasn't in her best interest for Bella to feel so overwhelmingly responsible for the boy. Without Jake as her primary worry, we would be able to provide Bella the time and space for more introspection, for more attention to her own thoughts and needs; I can't imagine a scenario in which Bella wouldn't focus solely on Jake and his well being, had he been under the same roof.

She softly stoked his rugged hair, leaned even closer, and whispered softly in his ear.

"Jake, we're being rude. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your new family?" Bella asked, gently settling Jake on his feet but tucking his hand in hers.

"Oh, yeah, this is Mrs. Angie. Mrs. Angie, this is my Bella. She reads super cool bedtime stories," Jake stated, by way of introduction.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you, I feel as if I know you already," she said, ignoring Bella's offered hand and embracing her instead.

Bella made a conscious effort to be less stiff, but still managed to look a bit awkward in Mrs. Webber's arms. That would be a milestone I would cherish: the day Bella initiates a hug of her own with me.

"And this must be Esme and Carlisle," she said, stepping towards us. "I'm Angela," she introduced herself amiably.

"It's so good of you to invite us over, Angela, Bella has been looking forward to it ever since you extended the invitation," Esme replied politely.

"Well, come on in, then, I think they both have some catching up to do. Ben's waiting in his room patiently; I didn't want him to interrupt their moment."

Bella towed a chirping Jake through the front door, looking at him with an adoring smile. She patiently listened as he gave her a play-by-play account of everything that had happened to him in her absence.

"They even got me a ninja turtle toothbrush, isn't that awesome?" he finished, appearing to give in to the basic need for oxygen.

"That's really cool, Jake, I hope you said thank you to Mrs. Angie."

"Yes, I did. Pwomise," he said seriously.

"Promise," she corrected softly, accepting his proffered pinky.

As Jake led Bella to meet Ben and to show her his room, Angela led us into her kitchen for a coffee and a little cake.

"Bella baked some treats for the boys. I hope Ben likes chocolate," I said, placing them on the counter.

"Unfortunately, yes. I see you're going to get them all hopped up on sugar and leave me with the fall out," she deadpanned.

"I certainly don't miss wrangling up our kids to bed. Emmett, our eldest, was a nightmare at that age, to get down for the night. Though now we have the opposite problem, teenagers very resistant to leaving their beds in the morning," Esme joked back.

"How's Bella settling in?" Angela asked.

"I think it's going as smoothly as we could hope for. The kids love her, and she's gradually spending more and more time with us. She misses Jake something awful though," I answered.

"Jake seems to be very happy here," Esme praised.

"It's been amazing! Other than the plate incident, there have been very little issues. Ben and Jake get on like a house on fire; he's the perfect addition to our family." Her face crinkled up under the force of her smile.

"That's not to say he hasn't missed Bella though. He sometimes cries in his sleep for her," she added, somewhat forlornly.

"Bella still suffers from night terrors," I empathized. Our shared experiences came to an end, however, when Bella reentered the room with two boys at her ankles.

"And my mommy said you could have a sleepover here one night," Ben told her happily.

"Oh, Bella, we could stay in our blanket fork! Have you ever stayed in a blanket fork, Ben?" Bella let out a snort at Jake's muddling of his words.

"It's a blanket fort, sweetie," she corrected, emphasizing the t sound.

"No, what's that?" Ben asked eagerly.

"Well, one time Mr. Mike went away for the weekend, so Bella made us a blanket fort," Jake replied.

"That sounds cool, mommy can we do that?" Ben piped up.

"Of course, if Bella's happy to," she replied, sending a wink Bella's way.

"I know Bella does, she told me she wished we could live in there forever. Just the two of us. But then Mr. Mike came home, and we had to take it down," he said sadly.

Bella's responding flinch did not go unnoticed by any of the adults in the room. A more determined picture formed in my mind, of Bella going to extreme lengths to provide happy, adventurous childhood memories for Jake - and later, inevitably, facing the consequences for them.

"Are those for me?" Jake suddenly asked, eyes not leaving the chocolate treats.

"Only one, you wouldn't want to spoil your dinner," Bella responded automatically. Her shoulders suddenly tensed, and she turned to Angela, wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries. I should've asked you first," she let out hurriedly.

"Not at all. I was about to say the same thing to them both." Everyone giggled at the vigor in which the boys devoured their cupcakes.

In true little boy fashion, the majority of the chocolate icing found its places on their faces and fingers. Angela quickly barricaded the doorway with her figure, not letting their sticky fingers in the vicinity of any of the upholstery. She took baby wipes and cleaned them down, much to Ben's suddenly public embarrassment.

After moving from the kitchen, we were all content to just sip our drinks as the kids played with figurines on the carpet next door. Esme was sharing with Angela stories of our other children, but I was captivated at how serene Bella looked. She seemed entirely comfortable: sitting crossed legged with a monster of some sort in hand, expertly involving both Ben and Jake in the game.

One day she would make a phenomenal mother, just like my Es. In fact, I was of the opinion that sometimes it's the most mistreated, downtrodden and neglected who are best able to care for others. They've experienced the worst, and would go to any extremes to prevent a child from suffering the same treatment. Bella was as unwavering in her determination to do the same for Jake as Es was determined to do for her.

When it came time to leave, I think we were all relieved that it wasn't a sullen affair. Bella gave Jake and Ben a cheerful, growly bear hug, then a parting buss on the cheek. I imagine the promise and planning of blanket forts and bedtime stories would tide all parties over - or, at least, until Bella came down for another visit.

Author's Note: Has everyone lowered their pitchforks? I hope you're satisfied with the outcome and Carlisle gave a bit of an explanation, as to why Jakie and Bella are best separate. I hope that explains my reasoning 'rolling eyes'. Let me know how you feel about the resolution.

Shout out to 'Jupiter2005', for being my first line of defense, kindly pre reading/ proofing.

Big thanks to 'BelleBiter', who is whipping my writing into shape as a beta!

Again, I'm shocked at the response. Over 300 followers and 100 reviews, keep them coming! The guest review: 'you need to write this second', made me giggle. Santesia: I felt bad for Bella too. I don't think the sale lady was intentionally mean, just a bit ignorant tbh.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

My feet, somehow, propelled me forward; Jake's sudden proximity giving my gait a steadiness it had never seemed to manage before. I saw the front door to the suburban home burst open, then Jake's familiar figure charging towards me. Quickening my own pace, we collided on the Webber's front lawn in a tangle of awkward limbs. I hastily righted us, so I could survey Jake.

"Bella, you're here!" he squealed.

Holding him at arm's length, I finally dared a small sigh as at least a few lingering doubts were alleviated. Jake was now the physical manifestation of the boy I'd always, desperately aspired for him to be. His cheeks were flushed, a bright smile emphasizing his dimples. I tried to picture a time from before when he had ever appeared so childlike, but drew up blank. He was obviously now thriving in the child-friendly embrace that the Webbers and their idyllic family home provided. I tugged Jake forward, wrapping my arms tightly around him. I hadn't realized how shallow my breaths were without him; the relief I was experiencing with each lungful now was entirely foreign to me.

"I've missed you, sweet boy," I whispered in his ear.

He buried his head in my neck, and I reveled in the familiarity of the action, stroking his curls and inhaling his comforting scent.

"Your hair's grown," I teased, with a small tug on a lock.

As much as I resisted the idea of releasing Jake from the safety of my arms, I was mindful that our audience was patiently waiting and watching.

"Jake, we're being rude. Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your new family?" I prompted, reluctantly setting him down, but holding his hand firmly in mine.

"Oh yeah, this is Mrs. Angie. Mrs. Angie, this is my Bella. She reads super cool bedtime stories," Jake announced adorably. I admit that I couldn't help a certain happy smugness in being labeled as Jake's.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you, I feel as if I know you already," Mrs. Webber gushed.

My politely proffered hand was gently brushed aside as she swept me in for a hug. Other than with Jake, I've partaken in very few hugs in the past five years. The sheer feeling of it transported me once again to my mother's arms; she'd never needed a reason to hug me, and would often give them out sporadically - determined that I wouldn't be shy or reticent about affection like Charlie. Much to her chagrin and Charlie's amusement, I turned out to be more like him anyway.

Jake put a halt to my trip down memory lane with an impatient jerk of my arm.

"Bella," he whined, displeased at my lack of attention.

"Sorry, Jakie," I said remorsefully, allowing him to drag me into the house.

Painting an enthusiastic smile on my face, I swung our interlaced fingers between us. I paid rapt attention to the words spilling out of Jake's little mouth in such rapid procession, and my heart warmed as it became clear that Jake was very carefully giving me every detail of his new life. The information to most might seem inconsequential; but to my eager ears and heart, it was evidence of Jake's uncensored joy. Jake finally had the freedom to express himself fully - with no oppressive figure looming, ready to admonish or censor him based solely upon a jealous or petty whim. He eventually ceased his impressive verbal outpouring when we reached a closed door. He thundered into the room and before I could chastise him for his lack of courtesy, I immediately felt another pair of small arms wrap around my leg.

"Hi, Bella! I'm Ben!" he yelled up at me. I laughed at his exuberant greeting, endeared already to the little boy and his impossibly wide grin. A missing front tooth did not seem to deter him in the slightest from brandishing his best smile.

"Why, hello there, sweetie," I replied.

I was surprisingly not awkward with young children; their lack of verbal filter allowed me to know exactly where I stood with them.

"Ben says I'm his brother from another mother," Jake piped up. Case in point: I laughed at the outlandish statement that had just left his mouth.

"I guess that would make me your sister from another mister," I joked, playing along. Jake's eyes lit up at this revelation.

"Yeah, I like that," he agreed.

"What about me, can you be my sister too?" Ben asked bashfully.

"I don't mind sharing," Jake answered sweetly.

"I'd love that," I agreed, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"C'mon, I want to show you my room," Jake said, shifting the attention back his way.

I followed him to the room opposite Ben's, and choked up at what the open door revealed.

I had learnt the hard way that a white picket fence didn't guarantee that the American dream was housed behind it. At first glance, Mike Newton's three bedroom house, with its well-manicured lawn and neatly painted shuttered windows, appeared to be just such a picture-perfect family home. There were no traces on the outside of the wicked rot that laid waste to the foundations within.

Seeing Jake's bedroom confirmed that the Webber's well kept home wasn't merely a facade. Jake's room was decorated with ninja turtle memorabilia and a slew of age appropriate toys. It was the little things, though, that clued me in on the type of parents Angela and Eric were. A nightlight plugged into the wall, to be a comfort for him in the darkness. A soft toy lovingly tucked into Jake's bed. There was a book on the bedside table with a placeholder marking their progression through the story. Pajamas folded and left out on his pillow, ready for bed time. It was all very clean, but nonetheless showed disarray. It didn't have a regimental tidiness to it, which Mike enforced in the room Jake and I shared. Toys dotted around the carpet told of Jake having the freedom to play and have fun in his own space.

"Do you not like it?" Jake's voice quivered.

"You boys have - without a doubt - the coolest bedrooms I've ever seen," I said in an exaggeratedly jealous voice. They puffed out their chests in pride, nodding to each other.

"Cooler than yours?" Jake questioned.

"Definitely. Mine is, after all, _purple_ ," I announced solemnly, giggling at the mutual disdain on their faces.

"I've got something that would make your room better," Ben spoke assuredly.

"Oh?"

"I'll be right back. Don't move!" he commanded, turning to look back to see if Jake and I were following his direction.

"Statues," I promised, freezing comically, making Jake and Ben giggle.

After Ben left the room, Jake sidled his way into my lap, carefully resting his hand on my cheek. I leant into his touch, placing a gentle kiss on the palm of his hand. I could see the wheels turning in his head, and was accustomed to the struggle of a five year old trying to express something difficult. I waited patiently for Jake to form his thoughts, rubbing soothing circles on his back in the meantime.

"Ben calls Mrs. Angie 'Mommy' " he finally blurted.

"And you call her Mrs. Angie?" I asked gently, understanding the direction of the conversation.

"Yep, but she said I could call her whatever I wanted. I called you Mommy once…" he trailed off meekly.

I attempted to tamp down the accompanying memory unsuccessfully. Jake had once asked, "Can I have some more milk Mommy?" in front of Mike. This was shortly after Jessica had left him, and Jake's innocent slip up had triggered a tirade from Mike. It took me ages to console Jake after Mike callously shouted at him that I wasn't his mother, and that he did not have one at all. Needless to say, Jake had never uttered the word Mommy again.

"Jake, Mrs. Angie is a great Mommy. I'm sure if you were to call her that, she'd love it," I reassured.

"You think?"

"I'm certain," I said sincerely, having no doubts that it would thrill Mrs. Webber for Jake to think of her that way.

"I wish you were my real Mommy," he spoke into my neck. I almost missed it, but the words had tears pooling in my eyes.

"I wish I was too, buddy, but being your sister is the greatest honor - and I know Mrs. Angie will do a better job than I could. You have Mr. Eric and Ben as well," I replied, my voice thick with emotion.

Ben sped into the room, clutching a piece of paper to his chest, breaking the heaviness in the room.

"Found it," he puffed out, trying to catch his breath from sprinting.

"Hey, what's the matter? Should I get Mommy?" he asked, noticing the tear tracks on our faces.

"Happy tears," I reassured.

"What about?" Ben asked curiously.

"Jake's just so happy to be staying with you. He's lucky to have you and your parents as family," I replied for him, seeing as his face was hidden and any words would have been muffled by my skin.

"Oh yes, my Mommy and Daddy are the best. I've never had a brother before, so I like having Jake here too," he nodded seriously.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters at your new home?" Ben followed up.

"Yep. Five."

"Five! That's a lot. I guess you don't really need me then," he added forlornly.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. You can never have too many brothers. Plus, I'm sure if you met them, they'd soon be claiming you as family as well. They're a friendly bunch," I said with a smile, and motioned for Ben to sit with us.

Ben hurriedly situated himself at my side; and although there was no room on my lap, I opened up my arm to him welcomingly. He lifted the paper for my assessment and I beamed at his sweet deed. It was a depiction of Ben's family: his parents, Jake and himself, shakily drawn holding hands. There was also a blob of some description, and - despite my experience with Jake's drawings - I was unable to discern what it was.

"What's this?" I pointed.

"Oh, that's Mog."

"Mog?"

"Yup, she's our cat," he replied.

"It's beautiful. It'll be perfect to hang above my bed. But I still think your rooms will be cooler," I said regretfully, tickling Ben's side with my good hand.

"I'm hungry," Jake notified us.

"I'll bet, what with all the growing you've done since I last saw you," I joked.

"See, I told you Ben. I'm a big boy," he said proudly, straightening his back.

"So am I, and I'm older," Ben retorted.

"Only by a few months," Jake whined.

"Alright big boys, let's go get a snack," I stemmed the impending disagreement; predictably, they were easily distracted by the promise of food.

I rested my face against the cold panel of the car window, on a high from spending the afternoon with Jake. This car journey to the Cullen's home was the antithesis of the one I'd taken with Emily a few weeks prior. It was incredible to be able to play with Jake, the adults present looking on with fondness as opposed to annoyance. I used impressions and animated voices for the amusement of the boys, which would have made Emmett proud. There was no curbing of Jake's enthusiasm, and he could make as much of a ruckus as he pleased. There were such overt, meaningful differences between the Webber and the Newton households - and for that I would be eternally grateful.

I was fifteen when I was placed with Mike and Jessica, and even then I could sense that something was amiss. They had taken Jake in a year prior to my placement, and it soon became apparent I was there as daycare and a paycheck. I think Jessica had generally wanted Jake, but seriously miscalculated the work that having a two year old entailed. So little wonder that once the novelty of having a toddler wore off, they were pleased to have me assume responsibility for the needy child under their care. At first, there was no abuse; just a blatant disinterest from both of them. But when Jess decided family life was not her calling after all and left, Mike's disinterest quickly turned into passionate, vindictive, unconcealed contempt. I think he blamed us for Jessica's disappearing act, and took it upon himself to give me daily reminders of my precarious, traitorous existence.

"We're home, Bella," Esme cut in, tearing me away from the bleak direction of my thoughts.

Without hesitation, I took Carlisle's offered hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet. There was a very exuberant greeting from all my foster siblings, reminding me that I, too, was now residing in a household that didn't remotely resemble Mike's.

Edward POV

Bella was radiant; she hadn't stopped smiling since she got back from visiting her foster brother Jake. I made a valiant effort to not stare, but I was a weak man and Bella Swan had me enraptured. Over the past few days, I found myself going out of my way - I brewed peppermint tea, let her snuggle in my armchair beside the radiator (as she was perpetually cold), and even watched Food Network - in the hopes of earning a small smile from her. For reasons unknown to me at the time, any progress Bella made became my own personal victory, too.

From the moment I set eyes on her, I believe I recognized her for the exceedingly sweet girl she was. How anyone could rationalize harming Bella mystified me. Her petite stature and gentle nature had stirred up unbidden protective instincts in me that somehow differed from what I'd ever experienced with Alice or Rosalie. I instantly wanted to be her fierce protector, her friend and confidant; and soon enough, unfortunately, Mom and Dad also began to notice my rather particular attentions and intentions. Dad's keen eyes rarely missed anything, so it didn't surprise me that he'd spotted my not so covert, not so brotherly interest in the newest welcome addition to our household.

His words on the subject, however, unintentionally struck a raw nerve. It was true that I had little in the way of friends besides my siblings; and, even with them, I was still sort of the odd man out. My mannerisms and interests have always resided slightly outside the norm. I'm shy, admittedly old fashioned, and have always yearned for a connection deeper than just a shallow friendship in which brief social niceties are exchanged. So, when Bella Swan hobbled into our home, undoubtedly with wings broken and hauntingly lonely, I saw a part of myself reflected from her deep brown eyes. Before then, I'd never given much time to the idea of fate, and the concept of love at first sight seemed pretty implausible to me. But the immediate, immutable connection I felt to her - both in that moment and since - had me certain that Bella was supposed to be in my life.

Ever since the incident in her room, I was careful in how I approached Bella - always ensuring someone else was with me so she felt safe. Understandably, she was intimidated by the males of the family, and I tried to remind myself that her aversion wasn't a personal slight. As the week passed she became slightly less hesitant; and, amazingly, one day sat in the same room with me, happily engrossed in her book - whilst I pretended to be similarly engaged in the armchair beside her.

Suddenly, she bit her lip in concentration and let out a laugh, presumably at something a character had said or done. When I heard that sound, it was positively irrational how badly I wished that its cause had been of my making. Though we had shared scarce conversation, the little we had spoken revealed an inquisitive mind; and for someone who had every excuse to be bitter, Bella was instead decidedly tender.

My siblings and I all wore similar proud expressions as Bella joined in during the dinner conversation. She shared with us about Jake's new family and how she wished for us to meet them. No one interrupted her, instead listening intently to the rare unfiltered speech coming from her seat at the table. She was completely unaware of the value her happiness held for us all.

That night when I closed my eyes, I dreamt of my kindhearted, brown eyed Bella.

"Edward, sweetheart, wake up please," Mom's voice coaxed me from unconsciousness.

A horrendous pounding had me gripping my head in agony. I was overheated, and let out a low groan of discomfort.

"I know, but you've got to go to school at this hour. I don't make the times," Mom misinterpreted my groan.

My attempt at lifting my head was met with a roll of nausea. I sprung up, dodging my Mom, head barely reaching the toilet bowl before I was revisiting last night's dinner. Immediately, Mom was behind me, shushing me and stroking my back.

"Oh, Edward honey," she sympathized, as I continued to retch.

God, I felt awful. When the vomiting ceased, I attempted to stagger back to my bed… but my knees collapsed under me as my head spun above. Mom made a pitiful attempt to help me; at any other time, it would have been comical, really, that she even entertained the idea her tiny self would be able to support her 6"2, 165 lb son.

"Just give me a second," I rasped. The acid from my stomach had made my throat raw.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'll get Emmett," she retorted, marching out before I could protest.

"Edward, I knew this day would come, brother. Granted, I thought it would be because I had finally managed to drag you on a wild night out - and that you'd be suffering the aftereffects of the copious amounts of alcohol you consumed," he joked, easily lifting me to my feet and supporting my weight till we reached the bed.

"Sorry you don't feel good, kid," Emmett said earnestly. I grunted, burrowing my face into my pillows.

"I'm definitely keeping him home from school, I just wanted to let you know," Mom spoke into her phone. Her hands were probing my forehead, actually taking my temperature; but in my current condition - and even though I knew she meant well - they were still really, really annoying.

"Hold still, sweetheart," she chastised.

"He's got a fever, temperature is 101.5," Mom fussed, tucking me in securely.

"Will do, Carlisle," she affirmed, agreeing to whatever my Dad had instructed.

"Rest, doctor's orders," she said, shaking the closed phone pointedly.

Mom left briefly before returning with a glass of water and some aspirin. She placed a cool, damp washcloth over my forehead and a kiss on my cheek before leaving me to rest.

I had been in and out of consciousness throughout the day - luckily with no more vomiting, and just intermittent hot flashes and chills. This time, I was woken by a timid knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

I assumed it was Bella, seeing as any other member of my family would have waltzed in without knocking. As much as I loved my family, personal space was a foreign concept to them. Cautiously, Bella peeked her head round the door as she opened it a crack. She disappeared back into the hallway, and for a minute I thought she'd lost her nerve. Instead she reappeared, carrying a tray awkwardly balanced on top of her cast.

"I made you some chicken broth. I used to make it for Jake when he was sick," she said shyly.

"Sounds great, that's really kind of you," I quickly spoke, hoping to ease her anxiety that I would disapprove.

I sat up and before I could adjust, Bella's arm was there propping up the pillows behind my back. It appeared Bella overcame her usual diffident behavior when she was caring for someone else. Her inclination to help tend to my needs seemed natural; her foster father's cruel treatment hadn't daunted that quality of generous determination about her. Surprising me, she sat at the end of my bed as I took the first slurp of my soup.

"Slowly, you don't want to overwhelm your stomach," she warned.

"Yes, Mom," I teased, sending her a wink.

"How are you feeling?" she asked with worry.

"Not great, achy and tired. But this is delicious," I complemented honestly, and was rewarded with a beautiful blush coloring her soft cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to miss school," she said sympathetically.

"I think you'll find most teenagers would be thrilled at getting to stay home," I quipped.

"True, but I don't think you fall under the category of most teenagers," she said challengingly.

"I don't know… I hate getting up in the mornings, and I have a rebellious streak every now and again. I once tried to grow my hair out long," I jested.

"It's a wonder Carlisle and Esme have managed, though it only makes me respect them more as authority figures. And here I was, ignorantly under the impression that Emmett was the handful," she mocked, sighing and shaking her head slowly.

I couldn't contain my belly laugh at her witty retorts. She had a cheeky personality when she let her carefully placed walls down, and it was charming to see it emerge. It was my new silent intention that one day, the world beyond this room would appreciate Bella Swan for the astute observer and sly comic that she was.

"No, I'm not too upset... though I do enjoy school. What about you?" I added, hoping to prevent her current openness from tapering off.

"I like school well enough, there's just a lot more people there than I'm comfortable with," she whispered honestly. I quickly nodded my understanding.

"What's your favorite subject?" I asked, aiming to shift her focus away from the student body.

"English Literature, but I also really like Biology," she replied enthusiastically.

"I guess that was a silly question, what with the amount of literature you consume daily," I laughed.

"What about you?" she asked, ignoring my jab.

"Hmm, similar tastes really. I'm also a bookworm and have a fascination with the Sciences. I'm very passionate about music," I shared, recalling her prior interest.

"Any particular genre?" she asked, intrigued.

"My tastes are eclectic, but I am most drawn towards the classical," I replied.

"Do you practice regularly?" she enquired.

"Quite often. I've started composing again as well, hence Dad's composition sheets. I think that was as much a gentle reminder to continue creating as it was a gift. My Dad's subtle like that," I informed her.

"I've noticed. He moved the coffee creamer that I use next to him, so he can bid me good morning," she said matter of factly. I chuckled again; apparently Dad had met his match. I'm certain he had no idea Bella was onto him.

"Diabolical," I said, with mock disgust.

"It makes me smile each morning. It's a ruse he created just for me, as silly as it is, to show me he cares. No grand gesture; just a gentle reminder he knew I'd be comfortable with" she said sincerely.

"That doesn't sound remotely silly," I replied with equal intensity.

"I'd love to hear you sometime. Play the piano, I mean," she stuttered adorably, looking flustered.

Needless to say, the lurching of my stomach laid waste to the moment between us. My desperate attempt to keep Bella's homemade soup down was futile, the bucket thrust in front of me just in time as it erupted from my mouth. Bella fell into the same actions of my Mom, smoothing my hair and stroking my back. The peace her touch brought was entirely unique to her, though, and I knew I would easily crave it again soon.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Bella," I choked out, mortified.

"Hey, don't apologize. It was probably too soon to try food anyways. And at least it wasn't on me. Jake got a stomach bug, and announced said fact by projectile vomiting on myself and all over my bed," she stated, attempting to lighten my soured mood.

Disregarding my protests, she took the sick bowl without even flinching and cleaned it out. She returned with a fresh glass of water, and reclaimed her position at my feet with a warm smile.

"What are you reading at the moment?" I asked, with a pipe dream I could distract her from remembering my recent spewing.

"Little Women, by Louisa May Alcott," she answered.

"Will you read it to me?" I requested, putting on my best dismal expression.

"You should probably just rest," she muttered, her earlier confidence dissipating rapidly.

"Please," I begged, theatrically pouting.

"Alright, Edward, no need to bring in the bottom lip," she admonished.

All my fever-riddled mind could focus on was my name falling from her perfect pouty lips. How right it sounded. It took every bit of strength to reel in the hormone-fueled fantasies of other circumstances in which Bella would make use of it. But I didn't need Dad to remind me that Bella was recovering from emotional manipulation and verbal abuse, as well as the physical injuries that were easier to see and heal. No, what she needed now was time for self discovery and healing - and I'd happily try to be rather conveniently right there, in whatever capacity she needed through the process.

She returned book in hand, this time sitting with my feet situated under her legs. She read with dulcet tones, and - as she got lost in the text - her eyes shone and her face glowed, highlighting her beauty.

And just like that, Bella Swan made me greatly appreciative for the virus attacking my immune system.

A/N:

First off, thanks to 'jupiter2005' for the first read and proof. Lots of gratitude to BelleBiter, beta extraordinaire!

So my first Edward POV, let me know what you think. Just to let any Carlisle POV lovers know, that isn't goodbye to Daddy Cullen's POV, he'll be back next chapter. I'll be alternating between the two. For British readers: does anyone get the Mog reference, from 'Mog the forgetful cat', a childhood favourite of mine?

Just noticed my fics been added to two communities, not sure who's responsible? But thanks for that.

Lastly, a big thanks to you guys for the lovely responses I've received. Santesia: I always get excited when your name pops up on my email as having reviewed. This one particularly made my day! Glad you're loving it. Guest: Flattery gets you everywhere - hope you liked the update!

Please leave me a note, Kaitie x


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

My fingers hesitantly separated the worn pages, as – unused to an audience – I nervously gave voice to the familiar story of the March sisters. This time, however, the well-loved words on the page didn't capture my undivided attention. Instead, it was the warmth permeating from the feet beneath me that kept me hyper vigilant to the fact that I was currently sitting on Edward's bed.

"There are many Beths in the world, shy and quiet, sitting in corners till needed, and living for others so cheerfully that no one sees the sacrifices till the little cricket on the hearth stops chirping, and the sweet, sunshiny presence vanishes, leaving silence and shadow behind," I read.

Edward made a soft laugh, causing me to falter slightly – and I let my eyes drift from the page to sneak a glance at him. He was staring at me intensely, eyes unblinking behind a smile slowly spreading across his face.

"What?" I ask, self-consciously.

"Nothing. Please, continue," he prodded, politely.

I refocused on the text, relaxing into the wall I was propped against. The next time I looked over, his face was slackened with the unconsciousness of upcoming sleep; so I read the words in a gentler tone, hoping they brought comfort to him in his feverish state.

At some point, my eyes grew heavy, too... and the words blurred together until I had joined Edward in dozing.

I woke up with Edward attempting to pry the open book from my hands. When I hurriedly tried to stand, he gently placed a restricting hand on my shoulder. I let my hair fall across my cheek in order to hide the red I felt pooling at the surface.

"Hey, it's okay," he spoke softly to me.

I took a breath and tried to rid the tension that had worked its way into my body. Edward wore a sleepy smile, his hair endearingly dishevelled.

"I'm sorry, your poor feet," I stuttered out an embarrassed apology.

"Oh, yeah, I've lost all sensation. You've completely crushed them. But on the bright side, you're an effective foot warmer," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at me.

The sudden, loud rumbling of Edward's stomach was a welcome distraction. Despite being more comfortable with Edward, I don't think I can meet his easy-natured conversation. There's still always the fear that the wrong words can have repercussions.

"Are you feeling any better?" I queried.

"I think so. I mean, not quite so queasy. Still feel under the weather, though."

"Maybe try some more soup. If you wanted, I could reheat you some?" I offered uncertainly.

"That would be awesome! And I promise to try not to regurgitate it," he joked. Something about Edward always seemed to quiet the onslaught of worries that tried to fight their way to the surface.

He rose slowly from bed in an exaggerated stretch. Unlike Emmett, he wasn't overtly muscular – but as Edward elongated his limbs, I could see the evidence of his athleticism. Edward routinely disappeared into the woods behind the house in the same pair of worn sneakers. Once his ear buds were secured, his feet pounded on the mud track, easily finding their rhythm. I was by no means an athlete, but I could see the appeal; and sometimes wondered if I could find the same tranquility in those forests Edward seemed to.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly, snapping me back into the room with him. I coughed awkwardly as I realized that my eyes were trained on his muscles.

"You ready to get some grub?" he asked. I nodded stiffly, glad that my thoughts weren't transparent to him.

When we trailed into the kitchen, Esme smiled warmly, pushing aside the pieces of paper she had been perusing.

"Good rest?" she queried, turning to busy herself with the kettle before I could read her expression. Had she peeked in and found me asleep on Edward's feet? I ducked my head – though Esme didn't appear angry, even if she had.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" she asked Edward over her shoulder, before making her way over to him and attempting to feel his temperature. It was comical watching her fussing over her son, Edward towering over her with a fond smile. Bending slightly, he allowed Esme to place the back of her hand against his forehead.

"You don't seem as warm," she said in relief. Edward gently extracted himself from his mother's clucking ministrations, and took a seat on a breakfast stool.

"As much as I love you, I came down for the food," he joked.

I moved towards the fridge, glad for anything to occupy my hands. Something about their interaction unsettled me... but I wasn't sure what. The familiar task of reheating soup helped to dissipate the unease I felt.

"Edward, stop that!" Esme scolded sharply.

I jumped at Esme's raised voice, having rarely heard it. Looking up from the saucepan, I saw the stool Edward had been teetering on return to four legs on the ground. Nonetheless, Esme's hands hovered a moment longer in the air – still in readiness to catch him.

"Sorry, you scared me. Please don't tip back on your chair," Esme spoke softly.

"Sorry, Ma," Edward said meekly.

I ladled the steaming soup into three bowls and carefully slid them over to Edward and Esme, hoping to dissolve the awkward tension that had fallen upon us. It was evident Esme wasn't angry, that she'd just panicked when she saw the only thing keeping her son's head from meeting the floor was a precariously balanced stool.

Before Jake, I would have seen it as an overreaction; but now, I could empathize with the lack of control Esme must have felt. Similar to when Jake put a small piece of Lego in his mouth… an innocent action that got a much harsher rebuke than warranted... but all I could picture in that moment was him choking.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Esme said softly, giving my hand a pat. She then cast a wry glance in Edward's direction.

"How's it settling, should Bella and I take a step back?" Esme teased, shuffling back slightly on her stool.

"Gee, thanks Ma, your concern is touching," Edward rebutted, clasping his hand over his heart. Esme took a pointed slurp of her chicken broth, and I mimicked the action to conceal my amusement.

"I don't know about you kids, but I fancy a movie day," Esme announced, as she stared out the glass exterior of the house was used as a backboard for each raindrop, producing a steady thrumming. Accompanying the dullness of the sky, the mood was already set for a perfect movie atmosphere.

Soon after I found myself under a woven blanket, Esme wedged between me and Edward. There was a brief discussion on what film should be watched; the opening credits of 'Ice Age' flashed onto the screen. I think there was very little Edward wouldn't agree to for Esme, though she seemed pretty adamant Edward enjoyed this film.

At some point, both Edward and I had curled ourselves against Esme. Admittedly, the film was cute; I also found myself being drawn into the idea of three animals of different species and character forming a close knit family unit. If only integrating into a new family was as easy as it was portrayed in cinema.

We giggled at the witty lines lost on the younger demographic of the animation, and I was surprised to find my eyes damp. It finally dawned on me that the unsettled feeling I had been experiencing was a memory tugging at me: a very similar sick day, once upon a time, when which a little girl snuggled into her father's shoulder as he bravely bore yet another screening of 'Snow White,' gently smoothing her hair.

"Bella, what's wrong honey?" Esme asked, shifting so she could better see me.

The dampness of my eyes had become a torrent of tears. This time, however, I didn't desperately try to push away the memory. It didn't have to be just a cruel reminder of what I had and would never hold again. Watching Esme and Carlisle's tender care of each of their children gave me hope that perhaps even I could have that stability and comfort again from good parents. So I did what I finally felt safe enough to do: grab onto – and share – a memory from my childhood.

"I had an earache and my dad, Charlie, kept me home from school. He placed me on his knee, and I twirled his mustache – as was our habit – and we watched a movie together. I miss him so much, I feel empty without him." I spoke with a strength of voice I hadn't used in a long time.

But Esme's shoulder wasn't my Dad's. Her shoulder doesn't carry his familiar scent; and when I shift my cheek, it doesn't scrape across his stubble. The casual security Edward displays with his mother makes me wonder if I'll ever share that with another person. Looking at them now, it's easy to imagine a younger Edward in his mother's arm. An obvious lack of concern of crossing boundaries, no hesitancy between them... just a warm, tribal familiarity.

Esme offered no platitudes, but tightened her grip around my shoulders. Edward extended his hand across her lap, opening his palm in invitation. I clasped his hand, their silence only making my words more powerful. We sat there huddled together and I drew comfort from their touch, in a link of supportive grasps and silent handholds across a loving lap, as we vaguely watched the characters on screen.

The bubble was burst as the rest of the Cullen siblings burst through the door.

At the sound of the others, Esme leapt up from the couch, taking quick strides to welcome home her children. Immediately, a dark rucksack skidded across the wooden floor, colliding with a thud into the opposite wall – Emmett's still-outstretched hand clearly identifying him as the culprit.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you my floor is not a bowling alley?" Esme sighed disapprovingly, a scolding which did in the slightest detract from her delight in holding her eldest son.

"Sorry, Ma, it's heavy," he announced, flashing what I now know to be his signature dimples while dramatically rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah, you looked real weighed down," Edward piped up from his place on the sofa.

"Well, isn't he perky? Your color looks better. Doesn't his color look better, Rosie?" he mocked, swooping in to pinch Edward's cheek. Edward jerked back, batting Emmett's offending fingers away – just before offering an alternative finger of his own when Esme's back was turned.

"If you two are done, I would like to hear about your days?" Esme ended the brotherly volley, reclaiming her seat between Edward and myself.

The synchronization in their actions from Esme's cue gave me a greater insight into the Cullen routine, and I was pleased to discover my presence didn't appear to disrupt the natural order of things in the household. Alice sidled up beside me, resting her head gently on my shoulder.

"Hi, Alice," I whispered, earning an instantaneous smile.

"Hi, Bella. I missed you today," Alice whispered back.

"Me too," I replied sincerely.

Despite the significant day I had shared with Esme and Edward; I couldn't deny that I had missed the company of my other foster siblings. The humming of a refrigerator comes to mind: that constant background noise that becomes part of your normal. Without it, it's replaced with an eery silence that leaves you acutely aware of its absence. It had been lacking Emmett's animation and teasing; Alice's easy-flowing conversation; Rosalie's assured opinions and Jasper's astute observation skills. Although they are entirely different in personality, the comfort I get from them is distinctly the same.

Carlisle POV

My hands seemed to work on muscle memory as I inflated the cuff around Mrs. Ronan's arm, using my stethoscope to listen for the sounds of blood flowing within the artery. I remember that when starting out as a junior doctor, even taking vitals such as blood pressure was practical work I was eager to partake in. Now, other than rare cases, it was really the patient interaction which made turning up at the ER so appealing each day.

"It's still a little high, Mrs Ronan, I'd advise you stay in here with us a little longer," I informed her, as I noted her systolic and diastolic pressure on her chart.

"It's not exactly a hard sell, Doc – what with these plastic curtains to gander at, and the tantalizing smell of antiseptic," she replied dryly.

"You're forgetting the jell-o available in both green and red," I quipped.

"It's a wonder I left the last time I was in here," she laughed.

"Don't blame me, you left against medical advice. We'd keep you if we could, you're good for the moral," I teased. I noticed her wince as she tried to readjust herself on the bed and quickly stepped forward to assist her, plumping a pillow before placing it behind her back so she was more upright.

"An old lady like me doesn't have the energy anymore to be chipper," she scowled, hiding her discomfort.

If ever there was a case of all bark no bite it was certainly Heather Ronan. Over the years, she's contributed more to the community of Forks than most can claim to – though the frailty of old age and loneliness made her a little prickly towards people; the exception being my wife. Esme first approached Mrs. Ronan in her attempts to learn how to make a quilt when she was pregnant with Emmett. We've laid an extra chair at the holidays ever since, Mrs. Ronan's only son having passed away.

"Are you sure I can't phone Es? She's much prettier to look at than the partition," I offered.

"You know she'd only worry," she replied dismissively.

"I don't like lying to my wife, Heather."

She was saved by the shrill ring of my phone. Looking down at the caller ID, I saw it was home calling, and quickly stepped out into the hallway, making my excuses.

"Hello you," I said softly.

"Hey, Edward's not feeling well," my wife's out of breath voice carried across the line.

You'd think having a medical degree and being an emergency room attending would enable me to react rationally in this situation. But having children makes parents decidedly irrational; and with the additional knowledge of everything that can go wrong with the human body stored in my memory, it makes leaping to the worse case scenario quite easy.

"What's the matter? Do you need me to come home, I can get someone to cover my shift," I said, logging onto the staff rota on a nearby computer.

"No need to be so rash, Carlisle, it looks to be just a stomach bug. I'll check his temperature, but I don't think it's anything you need to come home for," she replied calmly.

My hands ceased typing and I took a steadying breath: just a stomach bug. Stomach bugs are common occurrences, easily transmitted in the close quarters of a school. I bit back the urge to demand Es bring him in, knowing she had plenty of experience in caring for the kids when they were sick… and that if Edward needed to be hospitalized, she wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"I'm definitely keeping him home from school, I just wanted to let you know," she uttered after my silence. I heard her scolding him in the background during an attempt to take his temperature.

"He's got a fever, temperature is 101.5," she fretted. Though reason still told me that was nothing to be alarmed over and the temp was to be expected, it still concerned me that my son was in discomfort.

"Rest, fluids and call if his fever gets higher," I instructed.

"Will do, Carlisle," she agreed.

"Love you, Es."

"Love you, too."

After listening to the dial tone for a minute, I pressed the end call button and stepped back into Mrs. Ronan's room.

"Everything okay?" she asked, since apparently my concern was etched into my face.

"Yes, Edward's home from school today with a bug, nothing serious," I said reassuringly. Whether to convince her or me, I'm not quite as sure.

"He'll be fine. Strong and healthy lads don't have the same recovery rates as elderly women. Esme's told me some, but tell me about Isabella," she demanded, casting her eyes over at the empty chair beside her bed.

"She's like our Es, gentle and loving. Just needs a little time to realize she's safe now, and that while being cautious is fine, it isn't needed in our home. She's quick-witted as well; you can just tell sometimes she has a retort ready to whip out, but she withholds it," I described fondly.

"Es said the last foster father was a scumbag," Heather gritted out.

"My Es said that, did she?" I laughed, quirking my eyebrow at her.

"I may be paraphrasing," she admitted, amused.

"Yeah, Mr. Newton took out his own shortcomings on Bella. God, Heather, it tears you up. Thinking that the same time we were sitting and having a family dinner, a couple hours away Bella was getting beaten by an animal disguising himself as a father," I ranted. This exact image haunted me as I tried to sleep at night, and only the knowledge that she was tucked in just down the hall even came close to soothing the restless feeling that evoked.

"I don't need to tell you that it was out of your control. What you and Esme are doing now is what matters. Opening your home to Bella, giving her a chance to recover and thrive at this point is crucial for her. I'm looking forward to meeting the young lady," she said with a smile.

"If anyone can break someone's calm resolve, it's you, Mrs. Ronan," I joked.

"I know you're partial to me, but aren't they paying you to treat patients?" she jabbed.

I left her cubicle chuckling, writing down an order of pain reliever to ease her discomfort. I'd have to go over to her home and fix that loose floorboard she tripped on over the weekend. Working in a small town, it's inevitable that paramedics will wheel in a gurney carrying someone familiar; Mrs. Ronan was today's.

Shifting the gear into park, I hurriedly gathered my bag, knowing Edward was now in close proximity to me. My keys jangled as I grasped the one that opened the front door and fit it into the lock. But I had to pause in the doorway, to savour the simple domestic scene I was met with.

Raising children is hard work, and often induces hair tugging; but watching them now makes me incredibly grateful to have been able to experience fatherhood. I caught Esme's eye from across the room, we shared a smile as if thinking the same thing. That all the potty training, sibling squabbles, broken knickknacks was easily eclipsed by watching them yelling at the TV over a talent show act together.

"Dad, stop lurking, it's weird," Alice called, without turning to look at me. Like I said: fatherhood, very rewarding.

I muttered my greetings to each child, exceedingly pleased to find Bella giving me a shy smile from the corner of one of the couches. I walked over to see Edward somehow sleeping through the ruckus. His complexion looked good, and a brief touch of his forehead revealed it to be warm but not alarmingly so. I let the even rise of his chest dispel any lingering concerns that I had for the moment.

I headed upstairs to ditch the work clothes I had on, opting for something casual. As I unbuttoned my shirt, Es walked in, sinking onto the bed with a sigh.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Overall, pretty great," she beamed.

"Tell me about it," I said, tossing my shirt into the corner of the room to join my wife on the bed. I pulled us so we were resting against the oak headboard.

"Firstly, you're as bad as Emmett tossing your shirt on the floor. As for today... now don't get me wrong I hate that Edward was sick... but it was so nice having him home for the day. He's so headstrong and independent, it felt good to be needed," she said bashfully.

"Es, he'll always need his mother," I said, tightening my arms around her.

"I know, I know. I still liked having an excuse to coddle. We watched 'Ice Age'," she said, smiling.

"It seems right that he should be forced to sit through that the same number of times we did. I don't think I can handle another sloth phase," I guffawed.

"It was adorable," Es giggled.

"It was. Though I still don't understand the appeal, surely the tiger was an obvious choice for a childhood obsession," I reasoned.

"I don't think Edward's ever been one to go for the obvious choice," she challenged.

"That's true."

"Bella shared," Es said proudly.

"She did?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes. She told Edward and me about a sick day she spent with her own father. It broke my heart watching her pining for her parents, but it was beautiful that she let us in on that memory," Esme said, her eyes getting cloudy. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, glad that she'd been there to anchor Bella today. We held onto each other a little while longer, giving reassuring kisses intermittently.

"It can't have been easy for her. There's no hiding we're an affectionate bunch. I hope that doesn't make the wound more raw," I worried.

"Maybe exposure is what she needs, to realize that she deserves to experience that all again," Es suggested.

"Exactly. This can be her new normal," I said confidently.

"I don't want to gossip… " Esme drifted off.

"I'm intrigued," I said, poking Es in her side.

"I may have found Bella and Edward napping together," she said in quick succession.

"Napping, as in on two separate pieces of furniture?"

"As in she fell asleep on his feet, with a book in her lap," Esme spoke, attempting to conceal the excitement in her voice. I couldn't begrudge any happiness Bella found here, even if it involved my lovestruck teenage son.

"Heather can't wait to meet her." The minute the words left my mouth, I recognized my mistake.

"You've spoken to Heather? I tried to get a hold of her this morning and it went straight to answering machine," she said accusingly, her eyes narrowing as she took in my shifty behavior. It was fruitless lying now; I'm too transparent to her.

"Don't get upset, but Heather had a fall," I said gently. Esme bolted upright on the bed, turning to look me square on.

"Why didn't you call me?" she asked, confused.

"She specifically instructed me not too," I said sheepishly.

"Bull-headed woman doesn't know what she wants. You should have called me. She's okay though?"

"A little bruised and sore, but she was already back to criticizing my work ethic," I joked.

"I'll visit her tomorrow," she decided.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that," I agreed.

"I better put the dinner on. Without food, I don't know how much longer we can reasonably expect the children to behave," Esme joked.

"Children being the politically correct way of saying Emmett," I teased.

We descended into the kitchen, Esme placing a chopping board and greens in front of me. She flitted over to the radio, letting smooth music softly play in the background as she set about making the meal. I grabbed the vegetable peeler, and began preparing the vegetables Es had set aside – this mundane task made enjoyable given the view of my wife's hips swaying as she danced around the kitchen, and the sound of my children's laughter floating in from the neighboring room.

A/N: Hello! Apologies for the long delay since the previous post. Between the flu and college work I've been out of commission. My gratitude goes to 'BelleBiter' for betaing this chapter and helping me to produce the chapter I had envisioned. Thank you to 'Jupiter 2005' for pre reading this chapter. Of course, a big thank you to all the readers for your reviews they are the biggest form of encouragement to keep writing.

Disclaimer: Steph Meyers owns Twilight, Louisa May Alcott owns Little Women.

Hope you enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

My inverted image appeared to be mocking me, the light a contemptuous finger, highlighting every flaw in my reflection. The bruises on the surface may have healed since the panoramic view I had been confronted with at the shopping mall - but the yellow/green colouration of healing was no better than that of black and blue. The dark rims around my eyes spoke of the nightmares that still disrupted my sleep. Anger swelled in the pit of my stomach at the disillusionment I felt towards the figure in front of me. The little weight I had put on still did nothing to conceal the tautness of the skin covering my bones.

I toyed with the zipper of my hoodie, unable to stop scrutinising my appearance. To anyone this may appear as first day jitters; the natural nerves associated with starting a new school, a deliberation over whether my outfit would ostracise me from the tops of the social food chain or earn me a spot into their inner circle. But making friends wasn't my concern, the transparency of my injuries was. Would they look at the bruises and see me cowering under a fist? Would they write off my cast as an accident of some kind, or see it for the defensive wound it was? This was the physical front they would base their first impressions on, I had a panging feeling not many would see much beyond it.

A knock on my door, alerted me to Rosalie's presence in my doorway. I tore my eyes away from the mirror hanging in the oversized closet, that still looked remarkably bare despite its recent additions. Yet it seemed each time I dressed in the morning another item of clothing had found its way into the existing piles of clothes, folded neatly, proudly bearing the Cullen's home smell as if it has always been there. I reluctantly diverted my attention back to Rosalie, meeting her eyes with the expectation of seeing pity there, instead her expression was unreadable.

"Can I come in?" She asked calmly.

Rose took purposeful strides to the bed at my nod of approval, sinking into the duvet angling herself towards me. Afraid that she had followed my train of thought, my current state of anxiety made me inept at forming an adequate sentence to her. She too appeared to be mulling over her words, lips pursed in concentration.

"I felt like a prisoner to my body for a long time, occasionally still do," she finally broke the silence, a vulnerability in her voice I hadn't heard before.

I tried to hide my incredulity at the statement, it was undeniably difficult to marry the confident Rosalie I knew, with someone who felt shackled by her looks.

"Shocking right? Beauty queen Rosalie Cullen isn't immune to self-esteem issues," she quipped, though it was laced with bitterness.

"I've learnt not to follow the general consensus of how a person should feel. By all appearances, I should have been enjoying suburban life with my white picket-foster family," I replied understandingly.

"Don't take this as vanity, but I know I'm pretty. Sometimes it seems like that is all people see," she shared.

I took a seat next to her on the bed, the significance of Rosalie confronting her past demons not lost on me.

"Did Mom or Dad tell you how Jasper and I transitioned from Hales to Cullens?" She asked.

"No, they didn't want to break your confidence. It's yours to tell if you feel comfortable," I replied, giving her an out if she needed it.

"It's not a pleasant story, though clearly it has a happy ending," she said making a sweeping gesture to the house we now resided in. Is that what this was, my happy ending?

"My step father attempted to assault me when I was thirteen," she relayed with a bluntness I had come to associate with Rosalie's address. Thoughts of my happy ending dispersed to the far corners of my mind, I was brought sharply back to the present. I knew not to offer any sentiments, that the best thing I could do right now was just to listen.

"My birth mother had a habit, too busy chasing the next high to differentiate between a doting step father and a grooming predator. Jasper was only twelve, but even he recognised there was something sinister in his attentions towards me," she paused to take in a shaky breath.

The fact that Rose added the distinction of 'birth' was a clear indication that Esme had filled the role her mother never sufficiently held. I scooted across the crinkled up duvet, closer to Rose, allowing our knees to touch.

"I didn't understand what at the time but I felt an unwelcome change was looming around the corner. This foreboding feeling settled over the house, I was in a constant state of alertness without even knowing why. Jasper took to sleeping in my room at night, apparently sharing the same inclination," Rose said, swallowing thickly.

At some point, my uncasted hand had formed an iron grip on the mattress, knuckles whitening as I couldn't release the tension. I felt my eyes misting over, offering up silent pleads that Rose's monologue didn't end where it currently was directed.

"Two unbearably tense weeks later, my door creaked open in the night. He crept in and stroked my hair, whispered to me but stopped short when he realised Jasper was at the tail of my bed. All Jasper did was lift his head, but I pity any recipient of the burning condemnation he had in his eyes that night. Even then he was my silent protector, he managed to unsettle my step father in abandoning his plans," her voice cracked, a tear outmaneuvering her defenses.

"Thank God," I whispered. Both of us taking a moment to allow the narrowness of our escapes to resonate with us.

"We went to our birth mother but when she refuse to accept her husband was capable of such a heinous act, we turned to my teacher," Rosalie said matter of factually. As if she didn't recognise the courage that entailed, taking action against a parent.

"They believed you?" I queried.

"Thankfully, yes. She immediately got the headmaster and Child Protective Services involved and after a review Jasper and I were made wards of the State. Dr and Mrs Cullen fostered us one month later," Rosalie said with a small smile.

"They're your happy ending but it doesn't stop your past from hurting you," I concluded.

"Exactly. For a while I felt guilty for uprooting Jasper and I from what we had known. As if it was my appearance that had led to the predicament we found ourselves in. I was beyond confused, reeling from everything that had happened but Mom and Dad and the therapist they drove me to see each week took the time to confront all of it. But I still struggled with feeling my appearance was bound with my self worth. That it was all I surmounted to, no one would ever see beyond what I looked like. I even thought that people would be able to see how my step father looked at me," she said honestly.

"What changed?" I pried, desperate to know whether it was a simple fix.

"Five years of living with the Cullens, of them letting me heal at my own pace. No judgement, just acceptance. You can't use this next part against me...," she trailed off with an exaggerated evil scowl.

"Of course, total confidentiality in confessional," I joked, airing crossing my heart.

"I may have rebelled at fourteen, grabbed the shears and lopped off my golden locks. As if that wasn't enough, I raided Jasper's closet to find the most femininity masking clothing I could muster, topping it off with heavy eye make-up," she said with a grimace affixed to her face.

"Oh my," I gasped, hand covering my parted lips.

"Oh my, indeed. To everyone's credit, they did try to school their expressions as I stormed the staircase. Alice didn't bat an eyelash though, simply waltzed over tutting as she passed my fringe through her fingers," Rosalie laughed.

"She must have been horrified," I surmised of my fashion forward sister.

"Most would think that; but no. I think the thing that really draws Alice to fashion is watching someone find clothes that they are confident in. Seeing how the right material can make someone stand a little taller. She knew I needed this, that this was cathartic for me. She didn't hesitate in picking up the scissors and evening it all out, giving me a kick ass pixie cut. I came back from a day out with Dad, to find Alice and Mom had filled my drawers with similar clothing, all in my size," she said whimsically.

I felt a pang of guilt for my misconception of Alice, making a note to not brush her off the next time she talked about the contents of my wardrobe.

"I can't promise what others will surmise from glancing at your wounds Bella, but I can tell you what I see. I can see unconditional love, just as Jasper stepped up for me, you stepped up for Jake. You sheltered a little boy from the harsh reality you were living in, that takes balls," she said assuredly.

I guffawed, though I was precariously close to sobbing. My heart swelled, it took me a shocked second to realise I had wrapped my arms tightly around Rose and she was squeezing me back.

"Thank you, Rose. I don't know what more to say," I whispered, my words muffled into her shoulder.

"That's plenty. I can practically hear Ma's nervous pacing from here, we best go down for breakfast," she replied nonchalantly.

Rose just shared intimate details of her past with me to deal with my own issues and acted like we had just discussed the weather. I stood in Rosalie Cullen's wake as she waltzed out of my room, leaving me in a moment of awe before I trailed after her.

"Hurry, you still need to have breakfast," Esme puffed out, as we met at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning to you too, mother," Rose faked dejection.

Esme let out a faux shocked gasp. "Rose, did you just speak to me...in the morning... of your own volition?"

I giggled at the irony, Esme not realising the speech Rose had instigated moments earlier. Rose caught my mirth, sending me a sly grin before pointedly giving Esme the brush off. I skated my way between the usual bustling activity of the before school kitchen, to get to the toaster. Just as I was about to push down the lever to radiate my bread, a hand slid a glass containing a familiar grey sludge towards me.

"Bottoms up," Carlisle attempted to make light of the dire shake situated in front of me.

"Thanks," I dripped with sarcasm.

"You look tired, still having nightmares?" he worried.

I shrugged my shoulders non-committedly, still instinctively wanting to deny I had very real, tangible fears that manifested in my dreams.

"I've printed the schedule we sorted with Principal Green and Emily for you. I also wanted to ensure that you know you can call us at anytime today. If your ribs are too painful or it's just too much to handle, we won't question you Bella. You know your limits, we're only a phone call away if you need to come home," he assured.

Carlisle didn't seem to pick up on the fact he just called this my home or that he sounded remarkably similar to a parent dropping their child off to school for the first time. He waited for my nod of understanding, before he started leafing through paperwork again.

Esme and Carlisle intertwined in the open doorway, sent us a wave as we slowly made our way down the gravel driveway. It wasn't until we were shrouded by the expansive forest, that Edward's foot pushed down on the accelerator. Jasper and Alice's non reaction made it evident that this was an ordinary occurrence. It wasn't long before Edward and Alice were bickering over who was escorting me to what class, much to Jasper's amusement.

"I'm pretty sure Carlisle already included a map and a compass," I joked, waving the stack of papers he had given to me.

"Why use a map when you can use Sat Nav?" Alice retorted, as we slid into the spot next to Rose and Emmett.

I chewed my lip, reluctant to leave the safety of the car. The quaking of my hands giving away my nerves, though Rose had undoubtedly empowered me to hold my head high. Edward opened my door, giving me no choice but to join the teeming mass of high school students. I squared my shoulders and fell into line behind my foster siblings.

We filtered into the hallway of the main building, lined with rows of lockers on each side. In the mostly tranquil life of the Cullen household, I had forgotten the mayhem that called itself high school education. Lockers clattered as students haphazardly tossed belongings inside them; cat calls, insults and footfall all added to the noise during the wait for first bell. My sibling's provided a temporary reprieve from onlookers as they allowed me to trail in their wake.

The students interacted with a casual familiarity, that highlighted the small town culture - where everyone knows everybody. For once, I didn't feel the sense of temporariness that accompanied starting a new school. Fork's High was most likely where I would graduate and the ins and outs of the school which I normally didn't bother noting: like the teacher's deadline you don't miss and school lunches to avoid, were things I found myself wanting to ask my foster siblings. The Cullens fanned out, exposing me to my fellow classmates and after a quick nod of encouragement from Rose I squared my shoulders ready to take on being the new kid.

EPOV

I tried unsuccessfully to tamper down the overwhelming need to protect Bella from the predatory gleam of our resident high school gossip mongers. No longer a slouching teenager, my newly found debutant like posture allowed my tall frame to obscure their view of her. As we passed through the overcrowded hallway, Bella was a face of disinterest to the shocked glances that met her. Though this was an entirely new encounter for me, it was painstakingly obvious that Bella had defenses all of her own for this exact experience. How many times had she navigated a new school with only a backpack for company? I imagine the stigma that surrounds being the new kid is only accentuated when you show up plastered with painful bruises and a heavy cast.

I was so accustomed to Bella's appearance at home, that I'd forgotten how disquieting it was initially. The silent way in which Bella had integrated herself into all corners of our household made it hard to comprehend she had not always been there. Bella was quintessentially Cullen, so the image of Bella shying behind her social worker from us was unsettling. The tautness that had been in her shoulders and the way in which she expertly angled her injuries away from us made it evident she wasn't quite convinced her flesh would never be a canvas for violence again. Bile still bittered my mouth at the thought of someone as gentle natured and slight in size as Bella having to endure the physical pain that had accompanied her previous foster home.

Excited whispers buzzed through the corridor, I could almost hear the explanations trickling past us. I doubted that anyone in Fork's would jump to the conclusion of what Bella had actually survived. Instead theories of skate park shenanigans, car accidents and a fall down a staircase were more likely, seeing as those were the most dramatic accidents to ever headline 'Fork's Weekly'.

I watched as she keenly took in every aspect of the school, her brown eyes darting from the rowdy student body - to the paint peeling in the corners. Bella seemed similar to Jasper in that respect, the way in which they observed made me feel as if I was spectating in monochrome. She squinted past the light glaring off of a laminated poster reading its contents. It had adorned that particular wall since I had enrolled here, yet I can't remember ever having taken the time to read it.

"This is us," I indicated, gesturing to the open doorway adjacent to us.

I narrowly avoided collided into the back of Bella as she hesitated in the entryway, showing the first signs of nerves. Her front teeth tugged on her bottom lip at the sight of people congregating around graffitied desks. The casual way in which Eli draped across the desk Jessie was seated behind - flirting shamelessly. The screeching of chair legs against linoleum caused by Matt and Taylor's slapstick act of grappling with each other in the middle of the home room. Sara scribbling furiously onto a sheet in an attempt to meet the deadline brought by the bell for first lessons. The groundhog day experience that was home room to me was entirely new territory for Bella.

"There's a spare seat next to mine at the back," I quickly offered, eager to erase her worry.

She slowly pulled out the chair I had directed her towards, determinedly ensuring the four legs didn't scrape across the floor and gently lowered her backpack to the ground in a humorous attempt at anonymity. If she would just look up from the cascading curls she was hiding behind she would see it was a wasted effort. Bella was the shiny new toy that everyone couldn't resist - not so covertly - gawking at.

It didn't take long for Tyler to saunter over, apparently as the self-proclaimed resident heart throb he had taken it upon himself to get acquainted with the new girl. Despite finding his usual cocky smirk and exaggerated stride comical in his bid to attract the females of Fork's High there was something entirely grating about it when it was directed towards Bella.

"Tyler, and you are?" he introduced confidently.

"Bella," she offered paired with a weak smile in Tyler's direction.

"Sporting gone wrong?" he boldly asked, gesturing to Bella's cast.

"Something like that," she replied wryly, effectively ending his line of questioning.

Everyone was overtly listening now, chairs swiveled in our direction all other conversation ceased. My desk reveled in its new found attention unlike Bella, as her eyes skirted around the room in search of a safe place to rest. She found a sympathetic smile in Hazel which prompted Bella's first genuine smile of the day. I wondered if that would have been the extent of our interaction if we hadn't known each other. Small gestures of recognition as we similarly tried to blend into the background of a sea of extroverts.

Mr Stephen bumbled in late as per usual, with a tenuous hold on his briefcase and stack of papers littered with his signature green, illegible scrawl.

"Sorry, I know I'm late again. We have a new student, a Miss…" he paused shuffling some papers until he found a yellow post it note, "Isabella Swan."

He scanned the rows of now seated Juniors till he found the unfamiliar face sitting next to me.

"Welcome Isabella, I hope you settle in quickly to Forks," he smiled kindly, barely getting the words out before the bell announced the arrival of lessons.

"I prefer Bella," her response was drowned by the exiting crowd.

"You going to be okay?" I asked her, annoyed that our timetables weren't matched up today.

"I'll be fine Edward, I have Alice in both my classes before lunch."

"Yeah that's right, I'll see you at lunch break." She nodded, making her way towards Alice who interlocked their arms as they met in the hallway.

I hurriedly made my way to the lunchroom, silently cursing myself for opting to study French - the cause of my separation from Bella. My usual attentiveness in class was undermined by my nagging concern for her. Rationally, I knew she would be perfectly capable of surviving a Spanish class especially considering she was with Alice. Ali every bit the social butterfly, is constantly accusing me of not venturing out enough from the comfort of our table to "chat" with other people my own age that don't have the Cullen name attached to them.

I noticed that one of my siblings had already added a plastic chair to our unspoken reserved lunchroom table though the new chair sat noticeably empty. My eyes scanned the bustling cafeteria, searching until I rested on Ali's striking spiky hair and Bella peeking out from behind her tray haphazardly balancing across her cast as she patiently waited in the lunch queue. I quickly made my way over to them, cutting in behind them.

"Edward you heathen, there is a queue…" Alice stated loudly, placing her hand over her heart in false shock.

"Why are you always trying to get me in trouble?" I groaned, pinching her arm gently.

"I'm your little sister. It's my prerogative," she said seriously.

Bella giggled beside her and for a minute there, I forgot everything in that entirely teenage crush cliche way. I was totally enraptured by the way Bella's laugh made her beautiful unalloyed brown eyes shine with a happiness I hoped would be a permanent fixture and the way her laugh caused her shoulders to shake making her soft curls sway slightly. My chest tightened at the intensity of feelings that were currently coursing through me.

"Edward, what do you want?" Alice snapped, drawing my attention to the lunch lady impatiently hovering over the food options.

I nodded my head at the pizza attempting to hide my embarrassment at holding up the lunch queue and blatantly ogling Bella but Alice was smirking at me in full force. But as Bella turned to follow Ali to the table I noticed that she had a light blush colouring her cheeks and a small smile playing at her mouth.

I collapsed into the chair next to Bella, depositing my tray loudly onto the table. Emmett was leaning back with his arms folded behind his head, predictably having already consumed his lunch.

"I thought Dad already warned you about eating food so quickly," I jibed.

"I was hungry," he shrugged.

"So how were your lessons so far?" I asked Bella quietly.

"Good. There are enough Cullens at this school to cover my bases, I've had a table to sit at in every class. And just between you and I I'd missed school work," she whispered.

"Mom's crosswords weren't enough for you?" I joked.

"Not enough writing, I'm looking forward to sinking my teeth into an essay," she replied.

"You're sick," I gasped, making her laugh.

"What do you have next?" Rose queried spying over Bella's shoulder to see what she was frowning at on her timetable.

"Gym," Bella spoke the word as if even the mention of it caused her pain.

"You won't even have to take part this week," Rose said comfortingly, shaking her wrist causing the bracelets she wore to clink as they collided.

"The cast won't be on forever," Bella said glumly. I couldn't help but laugh at the prominent pout Bella now wore, apparently gym was her kryptonite.

"Most would be pleased of that fact," Rose teased.

"Most are blessed with some semblance of coordination and a centre of gravity that allows them to safely partake in gym. I'm the reason there are health and safety manuals in schools," she said sourly, making us all laugh and Emmett break out into an evil grin.

"I think a game of family baseball is in order," Emmett smiled triumphantly which was met with a groan from Bella.

"If you all sign waivers, I am happy to play," she retorted extending her hand in mock formality to Emmett.

"I'll bring my pen and set the plates," Emmett agreed, shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"So do I get the honour of having you on my team?" I asked.

"I don't know we've been getting along so well, I don't want you to resent me when you realise I wasn't kidding about being dead weight," she quipped.

"Don't worry I have enough talent to carry us through," I joked.

"I'm pretty sure it was me who carried us through last game?" Rose butted in with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"I think it was a team effort," I laughed as Rose pelted a screwed up napkin at me. "That has pizza sauce on it."

"Tough. You shouldn't mislead Bella on where the true talent of her team lies," Rose tutted.

"If you're that good with a napkin...I can only imagine what you're like on the field," Bella laughed out.

"Besides, if anyone is going to be labelled dead weight in baseball it's going to be Dad," I informed her.

"It's a good thing his patients can't see him, it would ruin his credibility," Ali snorted, our joint laughter muffled by the bell.

"I'll see you at the car," I told Bella, as we all picked up our bags and headed towards our next lessons.

Next period, I found myself similarly unfocused staring intensely at the wall instead of the writing on the board, as if it would become opaque giving me a glimpse of Bella in the gym.

A/N: Usual disclaimers…

Award for the slowest update goes to me! Apologies, I have decided to apply for veterinary school once I have finished my current degree and this has been a lot of work. I can't promise to be heroic like some fanfic writers with super-fast updates but I will try to complete this story by the end of September. As usual would love your feedback :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

CPOV

The engine idled as I scanned through the mass exodus of Fork's High students, brought on by the ring of final bell.

After several fruitless attempts at picking out any of my children, a broad set of shoulders, paired with a familiar booming laugh, brought Emmett into focus. Not only did he stand above most of the crowd; but the sheer bulk of him led to a kind of natural exclusion zone around him – as if people had an instinctual unease at the physical power he exuded, even though it couldn't be more of a juxtaposition to his actual character. A purple backpack strap, looped carelessly over one shoulder, could only mean that Bella must be trailing somewhere nearby.

I eased out of the car, and – despite the risk of serious teenage embarrassment – waved in their general direction. A break in the crowd, once they reached the parking lot, revealed Ali, Edward and Bella, also heading in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, as the group reached where I was parked.

"Gee, son, nice to see you, too," I retorted sarcastically. "I'm actually here for Bella."

"Uh oh. Here was me thinking you were perfect, and you're getting called into the principal's office in just your third week," Emmett teased, ruffling her hair. Bella gave a weak attempt at laughter, but her nerves were given away by the shifting of weight from one foot to the other.

"This is strictly cast removal business," I reassured. "But I think we could make time to stop off at reception... and ask for a progress report on you, Emmett," I quipped, feigning walking in that direction.

"It could be a family affair," Alice beamed, earning her a light punch on the shoulder from Emmett.

"I can get my cast off?" Bella asked eagerly, ignoring the scuffle that had erupted next to her, a small smile playing on her lips. I nodded my assent, finding it hard to believe she'd already been with us six weeks.

"Awesome! That means you're officially drafted!" Emmett enthused, holding Ali away at arm's length as she attempted to scrap with him.

"Drafted?" Bella queried, looking to Edward with big eyes.

"Batter up, baby!" Emmett yelled, mocking a swing.

"We should really get going now; meet you kids at home," I intervened, opening the passenger door for Bella.

As we made our way towards the hospital, I started kicking myself for not thinking to invite one of the kids to come along with us. In the close confines of my car, Bella's body language was suddenly full of tension – sitting unnaturally straight in her seat, her right hand gripping the armrest. With all the progress she's been making, I guess it's been easier, at times, to forget that there are still many subtle, practical things she's struggling with, as well. Though it broke my heart to acknowledge it, being alone with me was still one of those circumstances that caused her unease. Taking care to raise my arm slowly, I casually leaned forward to switch on the radio, hoping a little background noise would lesson some of the awkwardness that had appeared.

"So... how's school going, Bella?" I asked, feeling the best way to make her comfortable was just going to have to be through remaining calm, acting as normal as possible during repeated exposure.

"Pretty good, I guess. There's certainly no shortage of Cullens to show me the ropes," she responded dryly. A surge of paternal love filled me at the lengths I knew the kids had been going to, all in a concerted effort to make sure Bella assimilated into every part of their home and school.

Esme and I have been so proud of Bella transitioning back into school life; and, for the most part, she seemed to be enjoying it. Granted, in the last couple weeks, there had been a few of those days, too – where you could see from her more curled-in stance, or quieter-than-usual demeanor, that she'd found the extrovert atmosphere of high school a little overwhelming.

"We had a phone call from Principal Green, who relayed nothing but good messages from all your teachers. We are really proud of you, Bella," I told her earnestly.

"Thanks, Carlisle," she responded shyly, as we pulled up into the staff parking area.

I directed her through the waiting room and on to the nurse's station, where Nurse Shelly was filling out a chart.

"Your room awaits, as promised, Dr. Cullen," she announced, without glancing up from the chart. After all these years on staff, I still had no idea how she did that.

"You're so good to me, Nurse Shelly; how can I ever repay you?" I asked, laying on the Cullen charm.

"You know my coffee order," she retorted, directing an eye roll at Bella. "You must be Bella; we've heard all about you from Dr. Cullen,sweetie." Bella blushed at the attention, even as a couple of the other nurses that came through stopped to coo at her, too.

"Excuse us, but I have some actual doctoring to do," I said with false arrogance, in an attempt to save Bella from the onslaught of attention.

"The patients seem to agree that Dr. Cullen here is a competent doctor; but I'll be in the room if you need some backup, hun," Nurse Shelly joked, earning a small giggle from Bella.

"My doctorate is hanging on my office wall, Shelly, and you know it!" I hollered back, as we took Bella into the exam room that had been prepared for us.

As Bella hopped up onto the table, I scanned over the equipment, making sure I had everything I needed. A few simple exercises indicated her range of movement to be good; and when film results from a quick x-ray revealed the bones were healing nicely, I reached for the saw, ready to remove the cast.

"I know it will look and sound a bit scary; but the worst you may experience might be tickling," I gave the familiar warning.

"How does it work?" Bella asked nervously.

"The blade itself is dull; it's the vibrations created that will crack open the cast," I informed her. With a determined look on her face,she nodded, giving me the go-ahead to start. It wasn't long before I had freed her wrist from its confines.

"Better?" I asked, as Bella flexed her hand in satisfaction.

"Much better," she smiled.

"The skin will be sensitive for a while; but if you soak it and moisturize it, will get back to normal soon,' I assured her.

"Great. Thank you," she replied, too timidly for my liking.

"You can have a sticker, if you'd like," I offered, gesturing to the 'I've been a brave girl!' stickers on the side.

"I wouldn't want to make Emmett jealous," she quipped. I knew there were a thousand witty retorts being hidden from me; but I was happy to have finally earned at least one.

I set about clearing up the room, but caught her sigh as she saw the remnants of her cast being thrown in a medical waste bin. It was a good thing Rosie had thought things through from Bella's perspective, because she'd had an inkling that Bella would be attached to the additions we'd all made to her cast, and had photographed it earlier, "for posterity." Hopefully, we can make it into one of the many keepsakes she'll have from the family.

"Okay, kiddo, let's get home," I winked at her.

.

.

"¡Hola!" Edward greeted us, as we made our way into the kitchen.

"It's fajita night," I whispered to Bella, who was looking at Edward in bemusement.

Jasper playfully tossed a handful of peppers to me; and, after setting them aside, I slipped my tie off and loosened my top button, preparing myself for cocina duty.

"How'd it go, Bells?" Jasper asked. She smiled, wiggling her hand to display her now cast-free appendage.

"Ooh, girl – 2008 called, and they want you for the single ladies video," Rose joked, punctuating it with a hip bump as she passed us to get to the sink.

"I think my arm is a bit too dry and scaly for that," Bella giggled.

"Park your butt on a stool, and keep your scales away from my fajitas," Emmett fake gagged.

Bella did as directed, watching as the Cullen conveyer belt set to assembling everything needed for the fajitas. After making a fuss of Bella, Es sidled up beside me as I sliced the peppers, leaning in for a kiss.

"That's entirely too distracting when I am holding a sharp object," I tutted, but nonetheless continued to greet my wife.

A loud chorus of cleared throats burst our small bubble of intimacy.

"How was your day, sweetheart?"

"It was great, thanks for asking Pop," Emmett snarked, encouraged by the sniggering of his siblings. I rolled my eyes, refocusing on Es.

"It was good! I saw Heather, and she's doing much better now," Es smiled warmly.

"Well, what were you expecting? She does have the best doctor Fork's has to offer," I declared with a cheesy grin.

"Forks being the operative word," Es deadpanned... causing loud guffaws from the audience, including Bella – who quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Es, you wound me! I expect that kind of insult from the children; but from my darling wife…" I said sadly. She merely thwacked me with a tea towel and continued instructing the kids, gently clueing in Emmett that perhaps most people wouldn't enjoy onion slices that large.

"It's hard for him; relative to his hands, most things look small," Bella cracked.

It was amazing to see the relationship Emmett and Bella already shared. There was no hesitancy in her words; she knew that she could say anything to him. With time, hopefully, that would apply to us all.

"Where's Ali?" I asked, surprised that she wasn't in the kitchen with the rest of us.

"In her room. She wasn't feeling too good," Jasper replied, a frown creasing his forehead.

I quickly added the peppers to the pan and headed up to check on her. I knocked on her door; and after a muffled groan from the other side, I walked in to find her curled up on her bed.

"What's wrong, Ali?" I asked, concerned. I smoothed my hand across her back, trying to comfort her.

"Oh, dad, it's you. I thought it was mom," she replied.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it's definitely dad. What's up?"

"It's nothing," she stuttered, a blush coloring her cheeks. I raised my eyebrows, confused at her caginess.

"Women trouble," she said awkwardly.

"Ali, I'm a medical professional – not to mention a father I'd like to think you can talk to about anything. There is nothing embarrassing about you telling me you're having period pains," I said seriously.

"I know that," she whispered.

"I'm sorry you're so uncomfortable. I know mom has probably already given you something, but do you want a hot water bottle or tea?" I offered.

"You're the sweetest," Ali said, throwing her arms around me. I savored the moment; they were all growing up so quickly, and I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to hold my little girl.

"Dad, you can let go now," she laughed, pinching my back; and, with a reluctant sigh, I did.

"Fajitas await la señorita," I said, with a dramatic flourish of my hands, gesturing downstairs.

Ali raised herself from the bed, curtseyed, then followed me back down to join everyone in the dining room. We slid into our chairs just as the wraps were being passed around, with Jasper giving Ali a comforting peck on the forehead.

"Think the weather is supposed to look surprisingly optimistic for Forks next weekend," Emmett announced.

"I'll see when my shift is... but I don't see any reason why we can't arrange a game," I readily agreed.

It never failed to entertain us to watch each other succeed – but mostly, fail spectacularly – at a family game of baseball. It's a miracle that half of the games haven't led to irreconcilable differences between us. Barring Edward and Rosalie, the rest of us are, at best,only average-to-mediocre ball players; yet we all seem to have the heightened competitiveness of seasoned, confident pros. All hat and no bat, as my father used to say.

I caught Esme's eye across the table, both of us smiling, as the kids discussed the intricacies of balancing team rosters and developing new winning tactics – all between shoveling bites of food, of course.

BPOV

One arm flailed out wildly as I reached for the alarm clock, whilst simultaneously ripping off the covers with my other. The red numbers of the clock blinked and glared at me that it was five thirty, reminding me I should be preparing breakfast. It took my feet touching the soft rug... noticing the stack of books that Edward had left for me, on my bedside table... and seeing the water Esme had brought up for me, when she said goodnight... to place me firmly back into the Cullen home.

I sunk back into my pillows, waiting for the deafening thudding of my pulse to re-regulate itself. I hadn't overslept; and if I opened my door, I would hear nothing but soft snores, and the silence of a sleeping house.

Too keyed-up to sleep, I went about my morning routine and as I completed crisp hospital corners – and I once again realized thatsome habits were too ingrained for me to forget. I knew that the regimental tidiness didn't present a typical teenage room; but apart from living with my parents, I've never had a space that was truly mine to mess. And despite repeated assurances that this was my room to personalize and live in, a gnawing feeling that I'm still just a guest held me back.

I grabbed my textbook and folder, taking them with me in search of a caffeinated beverage.

Slowly sliding the porch door open, I inhaled the delicious aroma of roasted coffee beans as I deliberately made my way to the chair that was set to get the best vantage of the vibrant forestry which framed the Cullen's yard. It was then I noticed the usual Fork's drizzle was, for once, absent – and that the sun was bravely trying to break through the clouds that lingered. It was hard not to feel relaxed each morning in this spot; and as much as I have grown to enjoy the company of my foster family, I couldn't help but find relief in this quiet moment of solitude. I leafed through my textbook until I reached the chapter the homework was based upon, and soon got lost in my own edification.

"Oh, what a beautiful morning... " Emmett's impression of a basso cut through the natural silence that had enveloped me; not only startling me, but all birds in the vicinity, as well. He stood there, filling the frame –with one hand holding on to the porch door, and the other gesturing towards the sky – which was now littered with fleeing birds.

"You are up abnormally early for a weekend," I noted.

"Well, when you see sunlight filtering underneath your curtains without the accompanying sound of rain, you get out of bed!" he stated, with a resounding duh tone in his voice.

He sidled up to me, peeking over my shoulder. "Is that homework?" he asked, face scrunching up in disgust.

"Yes?"

"Oh, Bells, you have so much more to learn," he despaired with false superiority, slamming my folder shut.

"Which is, in fact, the idea behind studying," I retorted.

"Touché," he acknowledged. "Coffee isn't in a food group; here, come have breakfast."

I was directed onto a stool as Emmett insisted that he wanted to make his baby sis breakfast. He put the same level of enthusiasm in chopping up ingredients for my omelet as he seemed to put into every other task – whisking the eggs with exagerrated flair, then sprinkling pepper on top with pinched fingers and a chef-like confidence.

"Viola!" he smirked, as he slid a perfectly cooked omelet in my direction.

"A smiley face? Really, Emmett?" Edward teased, surprising us both as he appeared from upstairs.

"Presentation is key," Emmett replied, not missing a beat, and clearly proud of his topping arrangements.

"Now, I am concerned; it's ten past eight, Edward!" I informed him.

"I suddenly feel inclined to be a morning person," he shrugged, a slight blush tinging his cheeks.

Emmett laughed while flipping his own omelet, winking in Edwards direction. This novelty summer of Forks' was clearly inspiring them to make the most of the day. After turning down an omelet, Edward robotically went about pouring milk over cereal, not quite adjusted to his newfound morning routine.

"This is really good, Emmett, thank you," I smiled at him.

"I really should've thought it through before I fueled the opposition," he noted regretfully.

"I hardly think an omelet counts as doping; there will be no unfair advantage, I assure you," I laughed.

Though I initially had my concerns about the family baseball tradition, I didn't want to disappoint by not participating in something that clearly was important to them all. Almost as soon as that thought occurred, a cloud parted, letting a particularly warm ray of sun filter into the kitchen; my face gravitated towards it, basking in the warmth that only the sun can give. Eventually, I cracked open an eye – only to see Edward frozen, with his spoon half way between his mouth and bowl, staring at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, you just looked so… happy," he replied, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"As Emmett said, it's a beautiful day."

"Beautiful indeed," Edward said, with a smile quirking his lip.

"Alright, Romeo, come help me set up the bases," Emmett said, grabbing his brother by the shoulders.

"Morning, Bella." I turned to see Esme and Alice walking in.

"I see the boys have had breakfast," Esme sighed, rolling her eyes at the plates left on the counter.

"Don't you dare," she steeled, as I made to clear them away.

"Emmett made me breakfast. I don't mind cleaning up."

"Ok; but please leave Edward's bowl. He knows better than to just leave it there," Esme pleaded.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Alice asked me, as she smothered a slice of toast with Nutella.

I gave a shaky nod... not wanting to dwell on the manner in which I had woken up. She pursed her lip, easily seeing past my nod, but continued to munch on her toast.

"We always have a BBQ on game day, and I'm hoping we'll be joined by our friend Heather. If that's alright with you, Bella?" Esme queried.

The thought that I'd say anything against Esme inviting someone into her own home was laughable, but I nodded my head in assent anyway.

"Do you fancy doing some baking, Bella?" Alice asked.

I nodded eagerly. "I'd love to."

"Any ideas for what we could make?"

"We have lots of strawberries," Esme offered.

"I know a recipe for a strawberry drizzle cake," I shared.

Alice let out a groan of approval. "Yum. Show me your culinary ways, sensei."

I giggled, writing out the ingredients on a piece of paper; Esme took a glance, and declared we had all of them. So, I set Alice to creaming together the butter and sugar, whilst I hulled the strawberries and prepared the glaze. It was strange having someone follow my instructions; but Alice listened carefully, not the least bit phased if I suggested a different speed for the mixer, or that it was important to sift the flour before continuing.

"Where's dad?" Alice asked, as I combined the wet and dry ingredients.

"He didn't have a good sleep last night; he lost a patient yesterday," Esme said softly, wringing her hands in a clear sign of agitation that her partner was upset.

"Oh, that's awful," Alice replied, her face marred by a frown. "Then it's a good day for all this."

"Absolutely. Nothing makes your father smile more than spending time with all of you," Esme agreed.

Alice poured the batter into the cake tin I had lined with parchment paper. Batter still sat on the edges of the mixing bowl, so I passed her the spatula.

"The tin is plenty full Bella; I think we deserve to lick the spoon?" she suggested.

I readily agreed, placing the cake into the preheated oven. As I shut the oven door, I glanced out the window to catch sight of Edward lifting slabs, which were then being placed in the recognizable diamond shape. Once again, I caught myself captivated by the ripple of muscle in his arms, and the way he rushed over to help Emmett lift a bench.

"Something smells delicious," Carlisle announced, snapping me out of my teenage, hormone-ridden trance. I glanced over to him and offered a smile, and was saddened to see that he looked more tense than usual. Dark-rimmed eyes, matched with a dimness to his smile I was unused to; it was evident that Carlisle's compassion for all his patients had taken its toll.

"It's a strawberry drizzle cake," Ali informed him, walking over and placing her arms around him tightly. Carlisle quickly returned the affectionate gesture; and after some muffled whispers, much of the tension eased from his features. While I couldn't offer what Ali did, I hoped fixing his coffee how he likes it would show Carlisle that I cared.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he smiled, accepting my offering. He stepped towards me slowly, opening his arms and giving me time to protest, before he wrapped me in a gentle hug of appreciation. It was stiff, mostly one-sided, and certainly didn't appear to have the same warmth that he shared with Ali; but even so, he beamed at me as if I had given him the greatest reward.

I immediately busied myself with tidying the mess we had made; not even realizing, till I caught my reflection in the glass of the cupboard, that I, too, was smiling widely.

Later, as we were sitting outside waiting for Edward to return from picking up Mrs. Ronan, Emmett was attempting to lead what I believed was a warm-up routine. The teams were Edward, Rose, Esme and myself, versus Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Emmett. I questioned why the two supposed best players were placed on the same team; but Esme merely shrugged, saying she just tried to separate them in ways least likely to end up in all-out war.

"Heather! You look well," Esme rushed out, when Mrs. Ronan rounded the corner on Edward's arm.

"Your lies are almost as pretty as you, Es," she laughed, accepting the younger woman's warm hug.

"Shush," Esme scolded, directing Mrs. Ronan to the seating area the boys had laid out before thrusting a glass of iced tea into her hand. There was a flurry of activity, as everyone stepped forward to buss Mrs. Ronan in familiar welcome. Esme turned to look at me,waving me forward.

"And this is our Bella," she introduced proudly. I tried to give a confident smile, as I grasped Mrs. Ronan's outstretched hand. She had a strong grip, and keen eyes; it was clear age had not touched her mind.

"Wonderful! We might actually have the numbers for a genuine baseball team before I kick the bucket," she cackled. I let out a shocked giggle as Esme merely rolled her eyes, evidently used to such comments.

"So... are the necessary niceties out the way now? Can we play ball?" Heather asked, with a wink in my direction. I grinned at her; she knew very well that a fuss was the last thing I wanted.

"Hell, yeah! You're awesome, Mrs. R," Emmett yelled.

We all huddled in our teams – though only more heckling at each other actually followed, instead of any actual team strategizing. As instructed by Rose, I nervously headed to first base; she and Edward would cover bases two to home plate.

Esme picked up a ball, and confidently strutted to the pitcher's mound.

"Batter up," she called.

Jasper walked up to the batter's box, stretching his grip and swinging the bat for practice, before settling into his stance over the plate to concentrate on Esme. A breath I hadn't realized I was holding released as I watched Jasper soon strike out, and in good humor. Being surrounded by the general excellence of the Cullen household, it had been easy to believe their assurances that they were strictly little-league was just humility. Alice had more success, though, and with careful aim, she managed to hit the ball between where Rose and Edward were covering the infield, earning her a spot at second base.

"That's my girl!" Jasper yelled, blowing a dramatic kiss at her – which she caught with a little hop and a girlish giggle, as Edward made a show of fake-gagging behind her.

Next, Emmett stepped up to the plate – brandishing the bat like a weapon, yet still managing to find himself with two strikes against him.

"To be the power hitter, you actually need to hit the ball, babe," Rose jeered, much to our amusement.

"Oh, I'll show you a power hitter, baby," he retorted, squaring his shoulders; and then, he did just that, as the bat almost demolished the ball in a thunderous crack, sending it shooting off into the tree line. Despite the heroic efforts of Edward's sprinting, Emmett raised a dust storm on his final slide, colliding with Rose, who'd moved to play catcher at home plate. Emmett then ran an unabashed lap of victory – pumping his fist in the air, and swooping Rose up into an exaggerated movie kiss.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudly, cutting into the celebratory antics of his son.

"I'll show you kids how it's done," he said cockily.

Like son, like father. Another crack echoed; and, as soon as Carlisle connected his bat with the ball, it soared in my direction. One reflex action later... seemingly, somehow, completely out of my control... I looked up in shock, as the rippling sting worked its way down my arm, from my hand... enclosed around Carlisle's ball.

My hand hovered in the air, as I made eye contact with Carlisle, in utter disbelief.

I hadn't actually even meant to catch his ball.

There were thirty seconds of agonizing silence... before the crowd, literally, went wild.

"And you're outta here," Esme yelled, motioning the referee action for out. There was whooping and hollering... and, suddenly, my feet were off the ground – a pair of strong arms wrapped around my thighs, as I was spun in dizzying circles, making my heart race.

Edward slowly lowered me back down, a dazzling smile on his face.

"I knew I wouldn't regret having you on my team."

A/N: Usual disclaimers... First and foremost, a huge thank you to Belle Biter who edited this despite being under a mountain of work! Hope you like the chapter I really enjoyed writing this one. Loved the reviews that were left, glad to hear from some familiar faces and thankful for the support :)


End file.
